Crazy Side of Normal
by scrapalicious
Summary: There's one thing everyone in the world had in common.  We all just want to be normal... with normal friends doing normal things. Jake & Nessie wanted the same thing. Sometimes we don't get what we want. 2nd try at my 1st fanfic. Plus a side bit of Embry
1. Just A Dance

**A/N: **Well if you were around a few years ago you may notice this looks familiar. It is a story I had posted about 2 yrs back...back before RL threw me a curveball and I had some decisions to make. The story is the same but I'm trying to change POV. I think it reads a little better now. Just like before it is un-beta'd so if you notice any mistakes send me a PM, it would be greatly appreciated.

Remember reviews remind writers someone is reading.

Smooches, Scrappy

* * *

><p>Nessie sat staring blankly out the front window on her last day of freedom. She had mastered the rapid aging. Wrapped her family around her petite little finger. Now she was off to tackle the great wide world known as High School. She was nervous, anxious, excited, confused, worried, terrified and oh so many more emotions. In a way, it was to be expected for someone to be a little, ok make that a lot, out of sorts over their first day of school. But for Nessie, there was a little more to her emotions. See Nessie was a half-breed. She wasn't your everyday mix of half black and half white or something normal like that. No, she was a mix of 'species'-half vampire (yep, vampire) and half human. On top of that, Nessie had a very unique name; a name that was sure to be a 'hit' in high school. Her parents were definitely ones to mesh things together so her name, Renesmee, was a combination of her 2 grandmother's names—Renee and Esme. And to put the proverbial cherry on this sundae of weird Nessie's best friend was a shape-shifter named Jacob Black. Jacob, or Jake as he preferred, could switch from man to wolf at will.<p>

A deep sigh escaped Nessie as she sat pondering what was coming. Her one saving grace and escort into the world of your everyday American was a crazy ass wolf-man. Seriously, how was this gonna work. She was starting to wonder if trying to be average and ordinary was going to work out for her. After all, the only thing not bizarre in this whole situation was that it was completely NORMAL for Jake to be somewhere close by. Since the day Nessie was born, he had always been there right by her side or at the farthest hiding in the nearby shadows. Being a wolf, Jake had this unbreakable bond with Nessie. On the day she was born, Jake imprinted on her creating a bond that made simple things like being soul-mates seem like a passing phase. From the first moment he looked into her eyes, he was there. It didn't bother Nessie at all. She really didn't know what she would do without him. Jake was her best friend, confidant and partner in crime. Of course, Nessie's parents, Edward and Bella Cullen, weren't quite sure how good his presence would be in school but they couldn't deny that Jake would always protect Nessie and watch over her.

The first thing you noticed about Jacob Black was that he was immense. He was well over 6 feet tall and had a body girls dreamed. You might think you could look at him and know how he was but in reality Jake had always been hard to read. Most people made snap judgments about him and the guys he hung out with. Rumors of them being gang members had spread like wildfire causing most of the people on the La Push Indian Reservation to steer clear of Jake and his friends. Other people saw him as a spineless puppy dog being used and abused by the Cullen family. Not to mention that most of the teenage population saw Jake as the guy hopelessly in love with the wrong woman. In all actuality, Jake was a perfect mesh of all these first impressions. He was a loyal, sweet, romantic, hard-ass 'gang-member' who had his heart-broken by a girl. Sure there's a way he carried himself that's a little intimidating and arrogant but if you had to go through half the crap that he'd been through in his mere 23 years, then you'd have the same F. U. attitude.

Of course, time and circumstance changed everything. In the years since Edward and Bella's wedding and the birth of Nessie, Jake had changed. You just had to take the time to get to know him. Nessie knew the real Jake and her mom, Bella, did as well. It was easier for Bella because she was so close to Jake in her pre-vamp and pre-Nessie days. So she knew that underneath the attitude, the comments, foul-mouth and his thug-style, Jake was a very nice guy. A guy she could trust her daughter with.

Edward didn't always see Jake in the same way, though. Edward and Jake had a strange relationship but it was one they maintained for the 2 most important females in both their lives, Bella and Nessie. Edward had just learned to grin and bear it. He kinda accepted that Jake wasn't going anywhere. But the relationship between Jake and Nessie's dad was a delicate balancing act. Her dad, Edward, was a 125 yr old man trapped in the body of a 17 yr old vampire. Conservative didn't even begin to describe him. Edward was quiet, brooding and stubborn. Sprinkle on an abundance of over-protectiveness and you had Edward Anthony Cullen. But Nessie loved him. She was daddy's little girl through and through. Then there's Jake—loud, fun, and impulsive; the very opposite of Edward. Jake pushed Edward's buttons so much that if he wasn't a vampire his hair would have gone completely gray just from the stress of trying to keep his cool composure.

Most of the extended Cullen family really liked Jake or at least could tolerate him with a smile. This was truly amazing since the Cullens were all vampires and sworn enemies to the shape-shifting wolves. The entire Cullen family lived on a huge estate with everyone except Edward, Bella and Nessie living under one roof. Edward, Bella and Nessie had a small cottage on the back side of the Cullen property. Besides Nessie's grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, her uncles Jasper and Emmett lived there with their wives Alice and Rosalie. .

Nessie was starting to wonder if her vigil would ever end or if she was doomed to spend her last free day trapped in house with the fam. Finally, she heard it; the sound that let her know that Jake was close by. It was the faint sounds of hip-hop music. Even without her heightened senses, she would hear Jake coming. He didn't just listen to music; he wanted to feel it too. The volume was always up and the bass was always booming. Nessie saw his car moving through the trees and even though you would think the music would get louder as he got closer, it started to fade. Nessie knew that Jake was turning it down. No matter what others assumed about him, Jake respected Esme and Carlisle so he always turned the music down as he pulled up to the house.

He got out of his car and took all six steps to the Cullen front door in one leap. Before Nessie could even turn from the window, he was walking in. He didn't need to knock anymore. After all he spent more time with Nessie at the Cullen house than he did at his house on the Rez.

"Hey girl, what ya up to?" Jake asked.

Nessie shrugged, "Not a thing. Just trying to figure out what I should do with my last day of freedom."

"What?" Jake exclaimed holding his hands to his chest like a shocked country lady. "You're not so excited anymore? Are you finally realizing the truth about what you've been begging for? I tried to warn you, ya know. Why anyone would choose to go to high school I'll never understand. But with you, you've been whining about it for the past year. How you wanted to be out in the 'real' world and all that. You know what they say…be careful what you ask for because you just might get it. Well lucky you, you're going to high school." Nessie couldn't help but roll her eyes; he was enjoying this way too much.

"Sure, Sure! I know you're feeling just as nervous as me. After all, aren't you trying to make a good impression with my dad by going back to high school with me?" Nessie said jabbing him in his stomach.

Nessie really didn't need a babysitter for high school but there was no way to convince her dad of that. So this was the solution, a win-win for both Nessie and Edward. Nessie had her best friend and dad had his guardian. Maybe not a win for Jake as he had to relive the wonder years he dreaded so much. Unfortunately, Nessie and Jake weren't going to be in the same grade. Nessie was going in as a sophomore and Jake a junior. With Jake looking like a giant he was just a little too big to pass as a sophomore. Honestly, even his posing as a junior was a stretch but it worked. The plan was Nessie would be supervised for 2 years and then senior year she could fly solo. It didn't matter that they were in different grades, though, her entrance test scores were so advanced she was already taking a few 11th grade classes. Out of the 7 classes, Jake was in 4. Look out Cape Flattery High, Bonnie and Clyde are taking over. High school was going to be a blast.

Jake just rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, school's school. Been there, done that and just for you I'm doing it again. So now you owe me, and one day I will collect. Bet on that, babygirl."

Nessie giggled because she knew he'd never 'collect'. "You're all talk, J, and you know it. I owe you nothing. Now moving on, I'm really tired of being in the house, so let's go do something. Anything!"

Jake gave Nessie an impish grin and said, "I know a few things we can do but I'm not sure you can handle them. You sure you're game?"

"I can handle anything you can dish out. So what ya got?" As soon as the words left her lips, Nessie knew this was going to be bad. There was only one person whose mind was dirtier than her Uncle Emmett's and that was Jake. And the door had just been left wide open for a full on perv-tastic moment.

Jake's eyes narrowed, growing darker as he looked her up and down like he wanted to eat her where she stood, before he finally said as he slowly stalked closer to me, "You never ask a man a question like that! I'll show ya what I've got."

Next thing you know Edward was yelling "JACOB BLACK. THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE."

Jake just smiled, grabbed her hand and headed for the door. He opened it and pushed Nessie through before Edward could say another word. Nessie skipped down the steps as Jake yelled back in to her dad, "I didn't say anything inappropriate. Your dirty mind took it there." It really didn't matter what Jake had actually 'said,' it was his thoughts that were upsetting to Nessie's father. Jake couldn't hide anything from Edward. Edward Cullen was blessed with the amazing vamp power to read minds. Some days mind-reading came in handy, other days it just brought more stress. Nessie could just barely her dad growl and start to say something but Jake yelled over him, "Bye, Eddie" and quickly slammed the door. It was never a peaceful moment when Jake was in high spirits, it just wasn't his nature. Jake loved to push her dad's buttons and calling him 'EDDIE' was just one of many things that got under his skin.

Nessie had jumped in the car and was waiting for Jake to get in. She couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. She should've been upset that her best friend was provoking her dad but she could never really be mad at Jake. Moments like these she just had to admit that their banter was kinda funny. But underneath her giggles, Nessie was starting to notice something else. Another feeling when she was around Jake. She didn't know when it started and really didn't care, but what she did know was that she was really starting to enjoy Jake's flirting and innuendos. It sent tingles down her spine each and every time he said something even remotely naughty.

"So now that you've had your fun with my dad, where we going?" Nessie asked.

"La Push." he said, "I figured it was the last day before school starts so what better than a bonfire. You know the boys are always up for a party. So Seth and Embry spread the word and everyone is heading out there now."

Nessie was practically bouncing in her seat. "PERFECT!" she yelled. She leaned back in her seat and started bouncing her legged excitedly as Jake turned the music back up and started down the driveway. She watched out the window as they drove along and couldn't help but smile. There was nothing like a bonfire at La Push—a beautiful beach, great music, good food (if you like food that is) and a few good men. She loved hanging out with the boys. Sure they were supposed gang members and in reality wolves but that just made them like overgrown puppies…all fun and games. Nessie couldn't kid herself though, she loved hanging out with Jake…everyone else was just a bonus.

As they drove to First Beach, Nessie just sang along to the music while looking out the window and Jake kept stealing glances. He couldn't help but notice how good she was looking. She had on some short, very short, blue jean cut-offs and T-shirt that had a Tootsie Roll on it. It was a good thing that he hadn't noticed her outfit in the house but now that he was taking his time and checking her out he noticed in the lower corner of her shirt it said 'BITE ME.' His first thought was "I'd love to take a bite." He shook his head slightly trying to break the trance but thoughts like this were coming more and more everyday. What could he say she was not only his imprint, she was HOT. It was only normal for a warm blooded, and in his case a very warm blooded male to have thoughts like this when a girl looks as good as Nessie. Of course, the next thought that went through his head was, the boys better keep their eyes off of HIS imprint.

Jake had never intended to have romantic feelings for Nessie they had just started to creep up. Now he could only hope that his waiting was about to pay off. Jake would never rush Nessie into starting a relationship; it was inevitable, or at least he hoped it was, so the plan was to just ride it out. Right now, Jake was just enjoying every minute with her; even if most of the good stuff was all in his head.

Nessie caught Jake looking and she started to blush. "So, uh, you got your crap together for school?" she asked trying to kill the awkwardness.

"Well if it was up to me, I'd just grab a notebook and a pen and off I'd go. But your auntie has hooked me up. I swear I have more supplies than the whole freshman class. It's all good though, I know her heart is in the right place." Jake answered. He'd never really been much for school, but after several lectures from Edward and a lot of soul searching Jake was going to try to make the most of it this time through. He needed to figure out something to do with his life not to mention making a little pocket money. Jake couldn't deny that he always wanted to be able to buy Nessie things. He wanted to buy her things that he knew she deserved but you can't do that with pocket lint. So Jake was really going to try and with a little luck, and a lot of Nessie's help, he was actually going to pay attention and learn something this time.

Jake's self doubts must have shown clearly on his face because Nessie reached over and starting rubbing his hand. Softy she asked, "What's wrong, J? It's just school, why the face?"

"Yeah, I know. I just hope that I don't mess it up again. You know that I'm going to need a lot of help. I'm going to be leaning on you during this year. My first time through high school was a joke. Honestly I didn't even finish after I started phasing. But this time it needs to be different. I'm not bullshitting around, ya know." Nessie nodded and smiled the prettiest smile. To the outside world, Jake was this badass that ran the Rez but when he was with Nessie, he was just 'J'. He couldn't help but bear his soul to her; it was as natural as breathing. The wonderful thing about Nessie is that she loved Jake even during his sappy moments. So as crazy as it was, the 23 years old wolf was looking to a 6, almost 7, yr old half-vamp for help. But then everything in this life was a little crazy.

Finally, they pulled up to the beach. It looked like everyone was there. Once the car was off, the outside music could be heard. Jake got out, scanned the beach and walked around the car as Nessie got out of the car. He slyly took Nessie's hand. He'd held her hands a million times, but today something was different. He wasn't one to over-analyze. So if it felt good he'd keep doing it. And from the pink that was rising on Nessie's cheeks, it was obvious she was feeling pretty good about it too.

They strolled down to the where everyone was and Jake hollered to the guys as they got close, "What Up, Dawgs!" Everyone turned and smiled. A chorus of hellos floated through the air and then everyone went back to what they were doing. Jake headed towards to Quil grabbed his hand and did a quick one armed man hug. Nessie and Jake found a spot next to Quil, one of Jake's closest friends, to sit and just listen to the music. Seth, Brady and Collin were deep in some story, laughing hysterically. Emily and Sam were cuddled up watching the fire. Jake could see Jared dancing with Kim and Embry was up on some girl, but in the dark it was hard to make out who she was.

Jake and Nessie just sat there listening to the music and chatting with Quil. The conversation was light hearted and fun. It wasn't long before the song "Baby" by LL came on. Nessie loved this song and there was no way she was going to sit it out. Before it was more than a few beats into the song, she had jumped up and Jake was being drug out to dance.

The music had a deep sultry bass line and Nessie was moving and swaying to the music. Jake's eyes locked on her hips and soon his hands followed. Jake pulled her back against his front and just started to slowly move with music. Nessie was lost in the song and rubbed her butt right on him. Even though it was just dancing, the way she was moving was starting a fire in Jake and it wasn't going to be put out anytime soon. The fear of blue-balls was not enough to make Jake step away from Nessie though. Jake danced harder up against Nessie. About halfway through the song Nessie turned around. She threw her arms over his shoulders and arched her back while she started grinding on his leg. Jake relaxed and let his hands rub up and down her sides as they kept moving. He could feel every curve she had. He had thought she felt amazing from the back but damn it was nothing like watching her grind up on him while her hands rubbed up and down his chest.

Nessie knew every word to the song and was rapping along. As the song went on, Ness looked up at Jake and he looked Ness right in her chocolate eyes. He surprised her into silence and sang a verse back to her. The words to the song held more meaning and truth than either of them were ready to recognize. Jake should have felt corny but Nessie just smiled and looked up at him through dark-hooded eyes. Jake hoped one day he could say similar words to Nessie, but for now they were happy just enjoying the song and the feel of each other.

When the song was over, they stopped dancing but stood in each others arms. Nessie looked up at Jake and smiled which was quickly followed by a blush. Jake could hear her heart start to speed up, but couldn't help but grin. Nessie's hands moved slowly down his shoulders and came to rest on his chest. Jake's eyes dropped to her lips and thought about what it would feel like to press his against hers. He hesitated a second to long and she slowly pulled away. Nessie dropped her eyes and let her arms fall to her side mumbling something about getting a drink. Jake just dropped his hands and followed behind her to the coolers.

As they walked over back towards the group, Kim finally noticed that Nessie was there and pulled her into a hug. Immediately they dove into a bunch of girl talk that left Jake uninterested. He grabbed a Pepsi and flopped next to Quil. Quil just looked at Jake for a few seconds and eventually shook his head. "Man, you just couldn't seal the deal. What are you waiting for? If there was ever a moment that was it!" Quil stated.

"Yea, I know. Trust me when I say the thought was there. I was too busy enjoying the view and next thing I know she's walking away." Jake replied. Deep down he wasn't sure of what was going on. She was his imprint and he'd always hoped that this day would come but was she feeling the same feelings as he was. Jake had definitely noticed the changes, all the changes, in her. Some of the changes were impossible to miss. In his eyes, Nessie was perfect from head to toe and everywhere in between. But the desire that Jake felt tonight was something new though. Was she ready? Fuck, was he ready?

On the opposite side of the fire, Nessie was just as confused. What was wrong with her? She knew that she'd always loved that song but tonight everything was different. Tonight they weren't just rapping along it felt like they were singing TO each other. Then there was the dancing. Nessie, Jake, hell all of them, had danced that way before, but the feelings that were flooding her body were definitely new. The way his body felt pressed up against hers and under her hands was causing her to shiver in delight. But when the music stopped and they both froze in each others arms the tension became to thick. She wanted to kiss him and she was pretty sure he wanted to kiss her but would a kiss be enough.

Kim would never know how grateful Nessie was for grabbing her up. Nessie needed the time to regroup and luckily Kim was fine with a one-sided conversation. A bystander would think it had been years since the two girls had seen each other instead of a few weeks. Nessie just continued to rerun the dance over and over in her mind until finally Kim caught her attention by playfully slapping her shoulder.

"Nessie, what's with that dance? I had no idea that you and Jake…" Kim started but left the end hanging there for Nessie to finish.

"It's not what you think Kim. It was just a dance." Nessie mumbled.

"You don't dance like that with anyone else. That was HOT and I'm not talking about his body temp either. The other guys were just staring with their tongues hanging out. Looking like the dogs they are."

"Really?" Nessie tried to shrug it off, "I didn't know." She really didn't know. Nessie didn't know what to say, didn't know what she was feeling. Nessie felt like she didn't know anything anymore. After all, this was Jake. The idea of taking their friendship to another level had popped in her head a few times recently but she had just brushed it off. It seemed obvious that when you hang out with such lovey dovey couples like her family it only made sense that she would start wanting someone for herself. But Jake? Would that mess everything up? They'd been friends for her entire life. As crazy as the feelings were, the truth was Nessie was the girl he helped raise who was 17 years younger than him.

Thank goodness Emily walked up just then. Nessie was at a loss for words. Emily gave her a hug before joining the two girls and quickly started a conversation with Kim. Both Emily and Kim were trying to have kids and that was all they seemed to talk about sometimes. Nessie took this moment to quietly sneak away from them. Nessie turned towards the fire trying to make sense of the chaos in her brain. Her mind was racing and she had no idea where it was going. Nessie just stood there, staring at the flames. It may have looked like she was just enjoying the bonfire but if you looked closely you would see that her eyes kept drifting back to Jake.

The rest of the night just kinda ticked away. Nessie wasn't avoiding Jake, by any means, but it just seemed like the moment was gone. She danced a few more times with a couple of the other guys and munched on some snacks. Mostly Nessie just hung out with the girls whining about school and boys. Chatting may be stretching the truth a little because Nessie had never been to school and hadn't had a boyfriend, so truth was she just listening.

Slowly everyone started to disperse. Couples strolled off hand in hand until finally it was just the single people left to clean up. Neither Jake nor Nessie was sure if there was anything more to that dance. They knew how it felt, and how it looked (no one was letting that go) but what they didn't know was how the other one feeling. When Nessie and Jake were finally alone again it was like nothing had happened. It was right back to the joking and flirting that was always between them but never anything more. Maybe it didn't matter what the rest of the gang thought, the reality was…it was just a dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing AN:** Well I'm so happy that you took time out to read my little bit of Twilight. We all know who owns it (all Hail Stephanie Meyer). Because of her these men have been playing in my dreams ever since. Figured I'd share the fun. I hope to update once a week, so check back, mark an alert or do what ya need. Til then...**Smooches**


	2. 1 Down, 179 To Go

**A/N:** Howdy lovelies and thanks for coming back. It means alot that you are spending a little bit of your life with me and my story. I really wanted to send a special thanks to Laziesttiger and ScorpiousRoseLover for taking a few extra minutes and reviewing. You have no idea how that made my day. Big Smooches to you.

I need to apologize for taking so long to post, I truly did intend on doing it once a week...obviously I failed. Here's hoping I don't take 2 weeks to post the next one.

Not much else to say except **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I just really like to play with her toys!**

* * *

><p>It should be a sin for a shower to feel this good, Nessie thought as she stood there letting the water flow down my shoulders. A cold breeze surprised her as someone opened the bathroom door. She turned and peeked out the curtain seeing the most glorious sight. Caramel colored skin, silky black hair and an insanely solid but gorgeous body. Jake took a step closer, opening the curtain a little more. He reached for her and pulled her into a kiss. Those thick juicy lips. Those cold hands rubbing down her back. WAIT…Cold hands. Nessie's eyes flew open and there was her mom, Bella. Bella was gently rubbing Nessie's back trying to coax her out of her dream. 'What did she want?' Nessie thought, shooting her mom a look full of hostility. "WHAT?" Nessie snapped.<p>

"Watch it, Renesmee. I know you're not used to getting up this early but you asked for it. Today's your first day of school, so come on honey it's time to get dressed."

"Sorry, Mom. I'm up." Nessie mumbled as she stumbled to the bathroom, clinging to the remnants of her wonderful dream. She didn't bother grabbing clothes as she walked to the shower. Her aunt Alice had been waiting for this day ever since Edward said Nessie could go to school, so clothing was the last thing to be concerned with. It was no surprise as she entered the bathroom seeing her clothes were already picked out. She hopped in the shower and closed my eyes, smiling to herself as her dream slowly replayed in her mind. The water encircled her and the steam rose. After a few minutes, Nessie got cleaned up and washed her hair. As much as she wanted to stay and see if she could come up with an imaginative end for her interrupted dream, she knew she had to get moving.

Nessie stepped out, grabbed a towel and looked at the stack of clothes. At first, she thought Alice was losing her touch. The first piece she picked up was a simple black top. 'This can't be it' she thought. Next was a pair of leggings, but this too was a tad underwhelming. Nessie picked up the leggings and saw a funky, bright, print pattern in orange, black and teal. Holding it up Nessie noticed it was a very short mini. Now this was Alice. Nessie just shook her head wondering to herself how she could have ever doubted Alice. After everything was on, Nessie checked herself in the mirror. The shirt hugged her very nicely and had a scoop neck. Not too low but just enough to tease. Nessie wasn't necessarily the perfectly shaped girl; maybe a little thicker in some spots than other girls. The thing with fashion is its all about playing up your positives. She could appreciate the way she looked in the outfit; curves and all. Nessie quickly picked out some cute shoes, grabbed her jewelry and started down the hall to breakfast.

Walking down the hall, Nessie finished putting in her earrings. She came into the living room and there he was, the man of her dreams, literally this time. Jake was standing next to the mantel rubbing his fingers over a picture. Nessie couldn't help but notice that it was a picture of her. Seeing this only helped to confuse her more. 'What's up with that, why would he be looking at a picture of me like that,' she wondered. Jake turned and quickly gave her a once over, but not quick enough for it to go unnoticed. Nessie was pretty sure that he was blushing. The funny filling in her stomach was back in full force.

"Hey you," Nessie said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist for a quick hug.

He pulled her just a little closer and kissed her forehead. "Are ya really ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Nessie replied, just a tad too happily. "I know you've done this whole high school thing before but I'm stoked. Be happy for me, I'm going to get to be a 'normal' girl."

Jake leaned back a little to answer her but didn't completely let her escape from his hug. "Well I just hope it lives up to your expectations. It's not like all those movies you watch with your aunties. Well except for maybe _Mean Girls_…that one was pretty accurate. You'll see. Now what ya making me for breakfast?" he asked, spinning her round and nudging her towards the kitchen.

"Really? Have ya lost your mind? I know you don't think I'm going to cook for your greedy butt!" Nessie spun back around, grabbed his hand and started toward the main house. "Grandma promised to make us a big breakfast for our first day." Even though Nessie knew her grandma would cook everyday, Esme acted like this morning was a special breakfast.

The smell the bacon reached their noses before they even made it to the back patio. Nessie slid open the patio door and immediately saw a feast. There was crispy bacon, maple sausage, scrambled eggs, diced fruit, homemade biscuits, huge blueberry muffins, and hash browns. Nessie just shook her head in disbelief, looking from her grandma Esme, and then back at the buffet set before them. It was simply amazing to behold but the fact of the matter was there were only two people who ate food in the house and Nessie truly only ate the bacon. That means everything else that was prepared was for Jake. As if on queue, Jake's stomach growled.

"Good Morning, Grandma. You really didn't have to do all this." Nessie said giving her grandma a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, Mrs. Esme this is too much. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to eat it all but I just wanted to let you know that you didn't have to do all this." Esme giggled and you could almost imagine a blush creeping up her stone face.

Jake quickly plopped down at his place setting and began piling food on his plate. "Just call him, Hoover. Now you see it, now you don't." Jake just snorted at Nessie's joke but didn't slow down as he picked up his fork getting down to business. "Hands off the bacon though, it's mine!" She quickly reminded him.

Slowly, the whole Cullen family started to show up. Well everyone except Grandpa Carlisle, he wasn't home from his job at the hospital yet. Alice immediately started fluffing my hair. Rosalie and Jasper just sat down watching Jake consume unbelievable amounts of food. Emmett came through like a whirlwind, said a quick "What Up" to Jake and a little squeeze for Nessie before he went to assume his position in front of the TV. Edward and Bella, Nessie's parents, came in holding hands, both of them looking like they had just lost their best friend.

Edward noticed the breakfast spread but still decided to ask, "Renesmee, did you hunt yesterday?" Nessie discreetly rolled her eyes then simply nodded and grabbed another strip of bacon. As annoyingly overprotective as it seemed, Edward had to know. They couldn't risk Nessie being around this many humans without making sure all her hungers were taken care of; especially her hunger for blood.

Thirty minutes later, the plates were empty and it was time for the Nessie and Jake to head out. Bella was obviously getting emotional. She had pulled Nessie into a tight hug, rocking side to side while stroking her back and placing small kisses on her head. You would think Nessie was never coming back. "Mom, will you quit petting me. I'll be back by 4 pm at the latest. Just let go already."

"This is what Mom's do when there little ones go off to school." Bella whimpered. Nessie just rolled her eyes and let the petting go on for a few more seconds.

Finally she had enough and tried to squirm loose, "Mom, really! I'm going to High School not Kindergarten."

"Renesmee, leave your mom alone. You wanted the school experience and this is part of it." Leave it to Edward to put Nessie in her place. Looking over her mom's shoulders at her dad, Nessie thought '_Do you really think this is all necessary, Dad. Can't she just say bye?'_ Edward just smirked before stepping forward and engulfing them both in his arms. Nessie just gave up the fight and let her parents smother her with love.

Jake just stood there leaning against the wall, taking it all in. He had a cocky grin on his face. Somehow Nessie made eye contact through the maze of parental limbs and mouthed 'HELP ME.' He allowed her torture to go on for almost a full minute but finally he grabbed their bags. "Ok, Ok. That's enough. Let her go. I promise I'll take care of your sweet, little baby." Of course, he had to emphasis this with a pinch of Nessie's cheeks just to add to her humiliation. Slowly they escaped through the front door and headed towards the car, followed closely by the entire Cullen Clan. Pulling out of the drive, Nessie could only shake her head at the spectacle in front of her. Her mom was dry sobbing into her dad's shoulder, while the rest of the family waved frantically; all this because she was going off to school.

They had a little bit of a drive to get to school, almost an hour to be honest. It was a bit much but when Nessie decided that she wanted to go to school her folks immediately started talking about moving. For all involved, moving was not an option. Nessie wasn't leaving Forks. After a lot of whining, yelling, begging and even a little crying they reached a compromise. The small town of Neah Bay. Neah Bay was just over an hour from Forks, well more like a couple of hours if you followed the speed limits. It seem to meet all of Edward's demands so Jake and Nessie were enrolled in Neah Bay High. They made sure the name Cullen wouldn't draw nearly as many stares.

Nessie couldn't help but notice that everyone stopped and stared as they pulled into the parking lot of the school. Leave it to Jake to come in with a boom. Nessie had gotten so used to how loud he played his music that it always surprised her when she realized everyone around could hear it. People just watched as they rolled up in Jake's custom built Rabbit. You could almost hear the whispers asking 'who were they' as the car pulled into a spot. The window tint would keep them guessing a little bit longer. Jake threw the car in park and looked over at Nessie, "Show time. Here we go."

Nessie didn't quite understand what Jake was talking about until she got out of the car. Immediately, the whispers and pointing started. She knew this was a small town but come on. They weren't that impressive, well Jake was but he was in a class all by himself in her mind. Nessie knew she was pretty but she didn't necessarily think she could cause this kind of commotion. These kids acted like celebrities had just pulled up or something.

Jake walked around to the passenger's side of the car, closing the door for Nessie. "Come on. We have to hit the main office to get a map or something. I know we have our schedules but where the hell is everything." It was easy to tell Jake was already regretting his decision to come back to high school. He didn't really like to be the center of attention and there was no way he was going to go unnoticed. Nessie just smiled because she knew he was doing it all for her.

Nessie reached down grabbing Jake's hand so she could take in all her surroundings, letting him guide the way. Nessie hadn't been around this many humans, EVER. She wasn't sure what to expect. Some people smiled, some turned away like they were bored and quite a few kept on whispering. Little did they know; she could hear everything. Jake had warned her about the girls of high school and it was obvious from the whispers that they were indeed the ones to watch out for. Most of the things that were being said were about the fine ass guy holding her hand but some of the girls were just mean. They had something to say about everything. They dogged her hair, her clothes, and automatically assumed she was stuck up. Wow, all she did was get out of the car and this is how it was going to be. Nessie tried to not let it get to her down but this was the first time anyone had said anything mean. Leah hadn't even gone this far, she just preferred to ignore her. It had just become blatantly obvious to her; that in high school, Nessie wouldn't have many friends.

After the uncomfortable walk through the halls to the main office for the maps, Jake walked Nessie to her assigned locker. He asked for her schedule so he could help locate her first class. Out of the seven classes, Jake was in four. The other three, Nessie was flying solo. But of course, her very first period on her very first day of school she was by her lonesome. She would see Jake for second period but that was almost an hour away. Nessie tried not to show how nervous she was, but failed miserable. Jake could see it all over her face. "No worries, Ness. You'll be fine. Just walk in and take a seat. The rest is easy. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Just try to relax and I'll see ya in a few."

Nessie gave a little smile but was shaking in her designer boots. Jake gave her a quick squeeze which helped calm her a little but it was over way too soon. And then she was alone. She watched as he turned and started down the hall. As he strolled down the middle of the hall, Nessie noticed just about every girl he passed just had to stop and stare. Nessie was shocked when she realized that she had just begun to make a sound that could only be called a growl. She could barely squash the urge to yell 'What the fuck were you looking at, that's my man.' Ok, so maybe that was a bit much but she still couldn't shake the feeling they all needed to step back.

Time was ticking and it was time to put on her big girl panties and head into class. Nessie took a deep breath, turned and walked into German class. She took a seat towards the back. The stares were bad enough in the halls so there was no way she was sitting in the front where they could keep gawking. This class was going to be interesting. German was one of the few languages that her family had never taught her. She could only hope it would challenge her, as well as open her up to something different. Nessie not only aged quickly but she found that her photographic memory made learning a breeze. School was never really about learning things it was more about being normal. The most she could hope for is that the class wasn't completely boring. Slowly the classroom filled up. Seconds before the bell rang; a girl came flying through the door and slide into the seat next to her.

The girl slammed her books down, looked over and said, "Hey." Nessie was too shocked to speak. This random girl was the first person to actually talk directly to her and not just in a whisper. "I'm Nicki."

Nessie tried to play it cool and introduced herself, "I'm Nessie."

"Hmmm…Nessie. I like it. Your name isn't boring like mine. Do you know how many Nickis there are in this school?"

Nessie couldn't help but smile. In her few years, Nessie had been introduced to many different people and almost everyone compared her name to the "Loch Ness" monster. But Nicki was different. No questions. No bizarre looks. Nicki just took the name at face value. And just like that Nessie could tell that this was someone she might actually like.

German class seemed to drag on. Nicki was the only thing keeping it interesting. The teacher would drone on with simple sentences that would probably never be used so Nicki sat there making faces when the teacher was turned towards the board. Nessie spent most of the class trying to stifle the giggles but she was failing miserable. Frau Schmidt kept shooting looks at the girls in the back. Nessie mouthed to Nicki to stop. After all, she couldn't risk getting in trouble during the first period on her very first day of school. That would send her father off the deep end.

Finally, after what felt like eternity; the bell rang. Nessie let out the laugh she had been holding in the whole class. Once she regained her composure she just shook her head at Nicki. There really wasn't much to say. Instead she just smiled and said, "Well that was fun. What ya got next?"

"Math. Room 214. You?"

"Science in Rm 212. Shall we, Darlin'." Nessie replied in her best snooty voice. She scooped up her books and off they went. It didn't take long to get to their next class. Nicki's classroom was first but before she went in Nessie said she'd see her round the halls. With her spirits a little higher, Nessie started towards her class which was just down the hall passed a set of lockers. Before she made it too far, Nicki stuck her head back out and yelled "Look for me at lunch." Nessie gave a quick nod and walked into math.

Jake was already there and motioned towards the desk next to him. He leaned over and asked about Nessie's first class. Nessie quickly mentioned Nicki and told him that they were supposed to meet her at lunch. "Sounds like a plan." he replied, catching a dose of her happiness. Nessie barely settled into her desk, not really get a chance to ask him about his class, before the bell rang and the teacher started.

The next two classes went pretty much the same. Come in sit down, listen to the teacher ramble and then shuffle off to the next one. Jake was in Nessie's third period too, but she didn't have classes with Nicki in any more. Fourth period turned out to be miserable; with no one to talk to and very little hope that anyone was going to do anything more than stare at her. Nessie just slid further down in her chair and tried to turn invisible.

The lunch bell rang and everyone swarmed the halls. Nessie just kinda shuffled along with the crowd in the general direction of what she hoped was the cafeteria. She had no intentions of eating cafeteria food but this is where you went for lunch. If Nessie could barely stomach the creations from her grandma's kitchen there was absolutely no way she was putting school slop in her body. The only reason for lunch was to socialize. She would get to see Jake. And now she was excited to see Nicki, too.

It was easy to spot Jake over the heads of everyone but Nessie stood on her tip toes scanning the crowds for Nicki. Nessie finally spotted her; Nicki shouldn't have been that hard to find with her purple streaks in her hair. The girls quickly had a non-verbal conversation with Nessie pointing towards the line where Jake was already starting to stack his tray with food. As with anything in school, you have to keep up appearances. So even though Nessie wasn't going to eat anything, she planned on grabbing a few things for show. Nothing was going to go waste, that's what Jake was for.

Nicki quickly nudged her way through the crown causing many of the other kids to grumbling about her breaking line. Nicki and Nessie quickly grabbed some food, stacking it on the same tray and started towards where Jake had just sat down. Nessie couldn't help but notice as Nicki's eyes grew bigger when she noticed Jake. Without a second thought Nessie quickly walked towards Jake and kissed him on the cheek, unconsciously making sure everyone knew he was taken, before sitting down next to him. Nessie still wasn't ready to admit to herself where these feelings were coming from, but she needed everyone to know Jake was off limits. Nicki dropped her eyes as the message was obviously received.

With the cave woman antics out of the way, Nessie quickly introduced Jake to Nicki. Nicki plopped down in a seat on the opposite side of the table. It wasn't a surprise that the conversation flowed naturally and easily between the three of them. Jake was too easy to love and full of the snarkiness that made the mundane interesting. Nicki was just a riot, always having something to say about everything and she could make absolutely anything funny. Nessie was just the third in the trio; not really having much to share but the one common thread between the others. Jake and Nicki spent the rest of lunch cracking jokes about the teachers they had and a few of the holier-than-thou classmates. Nessie just sat back moving the food around the plate and realizing that this was what she had hoped for when she begged to come to school.

Lunch was over way to quick and it was soon time to get back to work. Well get back to sitting in classrooms while pretending to pay attention. Although Nessie didn't have any classes with Nicki, she did have two out of the last three classes with Jake. This was enough to make her happy. The period immediately following lunch was English and it was all too obvious that Jake wasn't psyched about this class. "Man, this is going to be tough." Jake grumbled.

"What are you whining about?"

"I'm all fat and happy now," he said, patting his stomach. "And now I have to go and sit in boring English class. Do you know how hard it's going to be not to fall asleep?"

"Whatever, J. Suck it up. And you'd better not fall asleep, you know how you snore." Nessie couldn't help but giggle. She knew it was wrong to get any kind of pleasure out of his suffering but it was funny. She just couldn't help it.

Fifth period came and went without fanfare. Nessie only had to throw a pencil at Jake once when he started to doze off. Sixth period didn't bring anything interesting to the day either. It was slowly becoming apparent what everyone had meant when they told Nessie school was boring. She would never admit this though. If nothing else she was enjoying the people watching. But sitting in classes that she could probably teach and not being able to talk to anyone was not quite all she had hoped it would be.

Nessie's saving grace was her last period of the day, GYM. It's not that she was overly athletic but because of Nessie's unique make-up, she had the natural reflexes and speed. She could be an amazing athlete; she just didn't care. But Jake was in gym with her, so between him and games, it was bound to be interesting. As nonchalant as she was, Jake was entirely opposite. She was sure his competitive nature would come out. This was going to be very entertaining, she found she was actually excited.

Nessie quickly changed to her gym clothes and headed out onto the court to wait for the teacher. She was there before Jake but not by much. It didn't take long for things to go downhill. As soon as he came strolling out of the locker room in a tank and shorts, you could almost hear the necks snap. Every girl in the room turned and looked. Then came the whispers; a 'he's hot' coming from the left, with a 'yummy' from the right. Nessie was pretty sure she even heard one of the girls call "Dibs." Nessie's mood quickly changed from eager to anger. So much for this class being fun. If she had to deal with these girls drooling over Jake everyday, Nessie wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

Jake being Jake, he didn't even seem to notice. He scanned the class and trotted over to Nessie sitting on the bleachers. It didn't go unnoticed by Nessie that Jake didn't exactly look happy either. They both opted to just pretend not to notice, trying to make the best of it. Jake quickly sat down throwing one of his huge arms over Nessie's shoulder. In seconds, the looks of lust turned to jealousy and class quickly returned to being the best one of the day.

Before Nessie knew it, school was over. She had made it through her first day. After a quick visit to their lockers, Jake and Nessie strolled back towards his car. It was a different scene from that morning. No one seemed to notice them anymore so they just walked along, chatting about the day. Out of nowhere, Nicki appeared and threw her arm around Nessie's neck. "One down, 179 to go!" she announced. Nessie gave her a confused look, not quite knowing what the countdown was for.

"Until schools out!" declared Nicki like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nessie just shook her head. Only Nicki would start a countdown on the very first day. Jake just threw up a hand which Nicki quickly high-fived, like they had been friends forever. And just like that Nessie knew that with Jake and Nicki around, school was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for taking the time to read my story. It really does mean alot. ~Scrappy<p> 


	3. Let's Get This Party Started

**A/N: **Hey my lovelies. I did it. I wasn't sure if I was going to (and if I'm honest it still later than I had hoped) but it's out within a week. You have an update.

I wanted to take a second to thank the EternallyCullen and Verity for taking the extra time to show me a little love. There were also quite a few who decided to add me to either their fave lists or their alerts...to you I'm sending a smooch to. It means a ton that you guys are willing to read and care about my little story.

I hope to be back within a week with another chapter. If not, then I'll try to at least have a O/S. I have an idea rumbling around and I might need to purge it before I go forward. Either way, I will have something to read by next week. Until then...SMOOCHES.

* * *

><p>Jake was stuck in a state of misery for a good cause. School was a pain in his ass but Nessie was having fun, so he just trudged on. As much as he hated it, he couldn't help but admit that school would help him get what he wanted in life. The silver lining in this storm cloud of boredom was that Nessie loved every second of it. It was this fact alone that kept Jake going. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Nessie.<p>

Through the boredom Jake and Nessie had fallen into a nice little daily routine. School consisted of mind-numbing classes, the duo meeting up with Nicki at lunch and Jake obsessively worrying about what punk was trying to get with Nessie. After school, Jake and Nessie would head to the Cullen house and throwing their books out on the dining room table for homework. Jake was all for enjoying some food and having a little down time with Em or Jazz on the Xbox but Nessie always wanted to knock out the homework. And what Nessie wants, Nessie gets. Jake would slump down at the table with her sitting to his left so she was close at hand. Nessie was always there, helping Jake work through the assignments he was fairly certain he would never use again in life.

As if homework wasn't enough of a problem, Jake's escapades at school were causing a bit of a problem. Carlisle didn't enjoy having to come down to the school to pick up his 'foster' child for fighting. The rides home with an upset Carlisle were nothing compared to the wrath of Edward and Bella each time Jake took his 'protection detail' to far. Saying they were upset after Jake was suspended was putting it mildly. Their reactions always surprised Jake; what else did they expect for him to do. When they approached Jake to protect there daughter at school, he took it seriously. Now that he was doing what he felt needed to be done for her protection, they would get all pissy. Sure the teacher said the guy was just talking to Nessie when Jake made it physical. In Jake's mind, the punk was way to close and he should have left when Jake 'suggested' it. Jake hadn't done anything, anyway. Jake was just giving him a friendly nudge so he knew to head on down the hall. The other kid just needed to gain a little weight so next time he wouldn't fly into the lockers. Of course none of the Cullen family quite saw it the same…well Emmett and Rosalie didn't quite see the problem either.

But all bets are off come the weekend. They finally made it to Saturday and it was time to just let it all go. This weekend was gonna be a little more than just hanging with the same people. Jake had heard through some kid in one of his classes, that there was a party being planned. Just your normal Saturday night. You know half the school crammed in one kid's house. Sometimes a simple house party is all you need. As usual, Bella and Edward weren't to keen on the idea of Nessie going to someone's house they didn't even know. It took many promises and some whining from Nessie but she finally got permission to come. Jake focused real hard on not thinking about how he was invited. In high school, you just need to be in the right place at the right time. Add in Seth, Embry and Nessie's new bestie, Nicki, and Saturday night was looking pretty good.

As 6pm rolled around, Jake figured it was the perfect time to stop by Nessie's house. Bella didn't lose her cooking skills after her change and when she was making Nessie eat human, Bella would head back to the kitchen. Jake knew he should be getting dressed to go out but after Nessie just happened to mention that her mom was making her steak for dinner, Jake had to rearrange his schedule. In his mind, telling him what was for dinner was as good as an invitation.

With the cottage being deep in the woods, Jake found it easier to just run from the Rez. He quickly stripped off his clothes and went wolf, checking in with whoever was on patrol. Once the cottage was in site, Jack phased back and pulled on his shorts and wife beater. Clothes were never important to Jake but Bella had a no shirt, no service policy. The window around the back of the house, Nessie's window, was open so Jake walked up, and yelled, "BOO!" Nessie jumped and gave a startled squeak. On instinct, she hurled a stuffed animal from her bed at what she thought was an intruder. Jake just couldn't help but bust out laughing. Sneaking up on Nessie was a regular thing for Jake and it never ceased to amaze him that she fell for it every time.

"So what's the word, Big Bird?" Jake asked as he crawled through the open window and flopped on the bed next to her.

"Nothing really. I'm just trying to calm down," she said, scooting over to make a little more room for Jake to lie down.

"Calm down? What are you worked up about?" Jake flipped on his side, leaning his head in his hand so he could see her better. Nessie said nothing for a second, twisting her fingers nervously. Jake reached over and wrapped his huge hand around both of her hands. "Spill, Ness."

"It's stupid really. I don't know why I'm nervous. I mean, it's just a party at someone's house. But it's **my** first high school party"

Jake pulled her hand closer to him, rolling onto his back which pulled her closer. He kept playing with her fingers, gently stroking and intertwining their fingers. "Don't stress, Ness. We're just going to go and hang out. It won't be much different than hanging with the wolves. Well the guys won't be as hot but that's just life." She giggled. He knew it would work. He just needed her to relax and saying stupid things like that always worked. All was good again. Jake heard sounds of Bella in the hall so quickly dropped Nessie's hand and moved to get up.

"Renesmee! Jacob! Will you come on already? I cooked for you guys and it's sitting here getting cold. What are you guys doing back there anyway?" her mom called out.

Jacob slid the rest of the way of the bed, grabbed Nessie's hand and pulled her up from the bed. He turned to leave and the next thing he know she'd jumped on his back. Jake quickly grabbed her thighs to keep her from falling and couldn't resist trying to cop a quick feel. Her skin was crazy smooth. Jake smirked and wondered if this piggy back ride was anything more for her because it had definitely turned into something more for him.

"Don't stress, mom. We were just in the back. Have you ever known food to go to waste with Jake in the house, even if it's cold?" Ness yelled over his head, throwing her hands over his sensitive ears.

"Wassup, Bells? Thanks for cooking for me."

"Sure, Sure!" Bella replied. Jake couldn't help but smile every time she did. It was obvious when two people have been around each other way too long…they start sounding like each other.

"Don't act like you don't like cooking for me." Jake teased. "When else would you get to play with all that fancy kitchen stuff if you didn't cook for me?"

Bella just laughed, set the food out and then pulled up a chair. Jake couldn't help but to drool as all his favorites were laid out in front of him. Steaks, baked potatoes, corn; you know the all American meal. It was plain to see that Bella was always prepared for Jake since there was enough food for about four people. Jake leaned over and gave Bella a quick peck on the cheek. "I knew I kept you around for a reason." He joked.

"So, uh, is your girl still coming out with us tonight?" Jake asked, turning toward Nessie.

"Yeah, Nicki's coming. She needs a distraction. She just broke up with her boyfriend earlier this week. Who else is coming?"

"I just told Em and Seth. You know they're always in the mood."

"So whose house are we going to again?"

"I think his name is Brian. I have him in a few classes and he seems cool enough. You know I really didn't care, I just need to get out." It was obvious that Bella didn't really care for that answer but there wasn't much that could be done about. Bella was a normal teenager once and no matter how she acted now it wasn't that long ago.

Nessie and Jake quickly finished supper and cleaned up. As tempting as it was to try and sneak out they were done eating, Jake couldn't leave his girl to do all the dirty work. They made quick work of dishes. Jake left for home so he could get cleaned up and be back to get Nessie by 8 pm. Nessie tried to be cool as she waved and then sprinted down her hall towards her room.

Nessie stood, staring in the mirror. She didn't really know what to think about what she was seeing. She couldn't help but twist and turn to get a better look at not only her outfit but also her body. Unfortunately from any angle she just wasn't quite sure what to think. She saw a decent looking girl in the mirror but was she pretty enough. She really didn't get where all the insecurities were coming from. The more she thought about it though it became clearer. How could she not be insecure when she grew up in a house full of gorgeous people? Then her best friend, who she just happened to be crushing on, was the hottest guy in the school. And then there was her.

Nessie knew the outfit was perfect. How could it not be, it was another Alice original. She filled out the ruffled baby doll top nicely. The skinny jeans were just tight enough. Long dangling silver earrings, with a matching bracelet looked great against my pale skin. And the boots…black, suede ankle booties that were absolutely perfect. What was there to be worried about? If she was absolutely honest, she'd have to admit her main fear was Jake wouldn't notice her. Well not in the way she was starting to need. She really wanted him to like it. This was the outfit that she wanted to make him stop thinking of her as little Nessie, daughter of his best friend. And to start thinking of her as a girl he wanted, no needed to get with. So the real question is would this be enough?

Jake showed up just after 8pm. Nessie didn't even give him a chance to get out of the car. As soon as she heard the car, she just ran to the window and held up my finger so he knew she would be out in a minute. She tried not to appear overly excited as she ran through the house, placing goodbye kisses on everyone's cheek. Edward slowed her down with reminders of curfew, which was midnight, and to be careful. Even though she would have loved to stay out longer she wasn't gonna push it. Hopefully, this would be the first of many parties, so tonight she would be a good girl.

Once she reached the car, jumped in the front passenger seat and twisted backwards to say Hello. To her surprise, Embry was missing. Nessie looked to Jake and before she could even ask he said one simple word "Patrol." His frustration was pretty obvious so she just patted his arm and put on her seatbelt. So it was just the 3, soon to be 4 as soon as they picked up Nicki.

It took us less than 30 minutes to get to Nicki's house. Jake may have taken his anger at Embry being pulled for patrol on the gas pedal, making the trip in a little less time than normal. Nessie ran up the walkway and knocked on the door. It was hard to miss the sound of running down the stairs. She heard what could only be Nicki hollering bye to her folks and the next thing she knew Nicki was flying out the door. Not even bothering to slow down, Nicki grabbed Nessie's hand and kept going. As they ran, she quickly looked back over her shoulder and said, "Let's do this."

Nicki hopped in the backseat and was quickly introduced to Seth. After quick 'hellos' all around, they started towards the party and chatted about the basics. School, music, did Nicki have siblings? Were her folks cool? And then it happened. It was almost like a set up but before she could finish saying "My Mama…," the jokes started. It was like the unwritten code word. Once someone said 'mama'…it was on.

Seth started the Yo' Mama jokes. "Yo' mama's so fat when she has wants someone to shake her hand, she has to give them directions!"

Jake came back. "Nah man, Yo' mama's so fat when she goes to a restaurant, she looks at the menu and says "okay!"

They went at it for a few minutes while Nicki and Nessie just laughed hysterically. Then out of nowhere, Nicki blurts out, "Yo' mama's so ugly when they took her to the beautician it took 12 hours...for a quote!"

That shocked the boys into silence. Nessie didn't quite know why she was shocked, this was Nicki after all. The stunned silence only lasted a few seconds and then everybody roared with laughter. And with that Nicki was an unofficial member of the 'pack,' even if she didn't know anything about it.

The foursome finally reached the party and not a moment to soon. Nessie was almost crying from the laughter. They climbed out of the car and started up towards the house. The jokes and laughter continued all the way up to the front door. Jake tried knocking but with the loud music they finally figured it was a lost cause and just walked in. The music was thumping and the lights were turned down low. Furniture had been shoved to the outsides of the room so there was more space for dancing and people were everywhere. Dancing, chatting, and just having a good time. Nessie tried to take everything in. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed Jake and Seth looking around and nodding. The party met their approval.

The four of them made their way further into the house. It was only natural for Jake to grab my hand and pull me towards the crowd to dance. Nicki look at Seth and mouthed, "Ya wanna" and soon the couples were dancing right beside each other. It was your perfect Saturday night. The music was loud and everyone was absolutely relaxed. The gang laughed, danced, talked about the sloppy drunks that every party had. Stopped and chilled for a bit, and then did it all again.

After about 2 hrs, Nessie couldn't take the heat anymore. She grabbed Jacob and tapped Nicki on the shoulder pointing to outside. Nicki and Seth just nodded. They were deep in conversation about something. Jake and Nessie continued, leaving them behind and headed out the back door. They walked out further into Brian's big backyard. When they were far enough that speech was possible without having to scream, Nessie stopped. To the average human, it was dark but that wasn't an issue for this pair. Nessie started to sit but Jake plopped down and pulled her into his lap.

"We wouldn't want you to mess up your outfit. Alice wouldn't approve." Nessie gave a shy smile. As much as she wanted to be happy he noticed the outfit, she had hoped this was just an excuse to get closer to me.

"Now we wouldn't want that." She didn't dwell on it, and cuddled closer to Jake. "So ya havin' fun?"

"Music's good. Plenty of food and you." Nessie wasn't sure she heard that right…had he just said 'her'? Her heart skipped a beat. "…and Seth" he added quickly. And yep, her heart slowed again. She was beyond confused now. She knew she wanted to do something but truly had no idea what. First step in any normal teenage girl's mind would be to figure out if he was thinking of her like she was thinking of him.

Before she had a chance to over think it, Nessie twisted and leaned back a little so she could look in his eyes. "Yeah, I know. You made it better for me too." She was careful not to say too much just in case they weren't feeling the same. She focused on him so she could see his reaction, if there was a reaction. When he just sat looking at her, she decided to be really brave and went a little further. She reached up and laid her hand on his chest, slowly rubbing her thumb in circles. His eyes dropped to her hand and then slowly he looked up so their eyes met. His hands tightened around her waist as he slowly pulled her closer. "Oh, really," he whispered. Nessie had never thought it was possible for him to get any sexier but that voice. It went impossibly deeper and she was melting in his hands. Her voice no longer existed; all she could do was nod.

Nessie held my breath. '_Was this really it, could it be happening'_ she thought. Jake slowly inched closer gently rubbing the tip of his noise against hers. He smelled mouth wateringly good and all she wanted to do was taste him. His lips were so close. Just half an inch and they would connect but she was frozen. Frozen in place, knowing it was finally about to happen. She had waited so long for this moment. She wasn't going to rush things. She just enjoyed the closeness secure in the knowledge that what she had dreamed of was finally coming to be. Her eyes drifted close in anticipation.

"Nessie! Jake!" Seth hollered as he made his way out to them. Startled, Nessie jumped and almost fell off Jacob's lap. BLOCKED! There would be no kiss tonight. So close and yet still so far. Seth slowed down as the scene registered in his brain. "Whoa….uh, sorry to interrupt." He stuttered. The damage was done and the moment was gone, apology not accepted Nessie thought. "But we need to get going." Seth continued explaining to Jake, "I know you don't want to screw things up with Edward and we have to take Nicki home first so, ya, we need to get going."

"Yeah, I guess we should." Jake lifted Nessie to a standing position. She stood there watching him stand up, shocked that it didn't happen. He noticed her expression and just smiled. "To be continued," he whispered before he turned and walked away with Seth.

Nessie couldn't move. She just stood there completely motionless, mouth open. She couldn't process it. Did he really just say that? She just watched him and Seth head back towards the house and Nicki. Nicki saw me standing there and beckoned me towards her, but Nessie couldn't move. It was like her brain was stuck on repeat. The only thing it could process was Jake said to be continued. To be continued. Three words that normally lead to frustration but for her they were the best three words she had heard in forever. Finally, the signal went from her brain to her legs and she took a step forward. As Nessie got closer she couldn't help but see that Nicki had a silly smirk on her face and knew that she was in for it. "Do tell, Nessie. What did ole' Jake **do** to leave you looking like a statue?" Nessie tried to play it cool. She figured saying nothing was best so she shrugged and kept walking.

Although, Nessie's body was in motion her brain was still in the backyard. She was on autopilot the whole way to the car. Her brain was stuck in a never-ending cycle. First, she would relive the almost kiss and then she would imagine what it would finally feel like if it hadn't been a near-miss. Nessie got in the front seat but still said nothing. She sat silently looking out the window as the trees went by. She couldn't stop running her fingers across my lips as the thoughts ran rampant through her head.

Seth and Nicki sat in the back of the car, clowning around like two BFF's. In the back of her head, Nessie knew that she was the brunt of many of those jokes but couldn't find the energy to care. She was happy in her own world. Nessie wasn't too far gone not to notice that Jake kept stealing glances out of the corner of his eye. She almost lost control completely when she saw the tip of his tongue peek out as he bit his bottom lip. She couldn't help the feeling that even though she truly loved her friends, that right now they needed to disappear.

The trance was finally broken as they arrived at Nicki's house. She quickly got out to walk Nicki to the front door. Nicki took a second to lean back in the open car door and say goodbye to Jake and Seth. As the girls reached the door and Nicki turned to Nessie, crossed her arms and looked at her expectantly. Nessie knew exactly what she wanted to know. Nicki's only focus was knowing what happened with Jake and Nessie out in Brian's backyard. "DISH!" was all that was said. That was Nicki, straight to the point.

"How about I call you tomorrow? Then you won't have to wait for part 2. You'll get it all at once." Nessie stammered. She was hoping there would be something more happening later on tonight. This was enough satisfy Nicki though. With a quick hug, she went in.

Nessie could barely keep herself from becoming excited at the possibility there may be more happening tonight. It wasn't until they go closer to her house that it dawned on her. Nothing else was going to happen tonight, it wasn't meant to be. First, they had Seth acting a clown in the backseat. But even if that wasn't enough to keep Jake for kissing her, the sight of Edward standing in the window as they pulled up definitely was. _Ugh! Stupid mind-reader_, she thought. _Uh, love you, daddy _she added quickly trying to smooth that over. Jake was still the gentleman though. He came around and opened her door. Reaching in he took her hand, helping her out the door so he could escort her up the stairs.

"So I guess I'll see ya tomorrow, Ness." She could see it. It was written all over his face. He wanted to kiss her. He really did. But sadly that was all she was going to get. She would have to go to sleep with dreams of know he WANTED to kiss her.

"Yeah, I guess so. Night, Jacob." Jake gave her a hug that lasted a little bit longer than normal and was just a little bit tighter.

"Night, Ness." He whispered in her ear, slowly tracing his lips along her jaw. He stopped at the corner of her mouth, kissed her very gently and then he slowly pulled back. Frustration and confusion was written all over Nessie's face. He simple smirked and in that sexy voice that was quickly becoming her favorite, he said "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing:<strong> Yes I know. But who doesn't like a little tease. Especially from a man as fine as him. I won't keep ya waiting long. Review and I may be motivated to write faster. Just sayin'. Either way...Smooches


	4. Tomorrow!

**A/N**: It's getting harder to make this story third person…but I don't know how writing the story in diff POV's is gonna go over. (If you notice it switch…oops) What do you think? Hit me in review and let me know if it really truly matters to you.

Obviously, the wolfy wanted to play more last night so I got through this chap. I'm so happy I got it posted in a week like I said. I'm still working on the one-shot. I love it, I can only hope you do to. It should be done soon!

In the meantime…Big Smoochy cuddles to the following sweeties for reviewing, faving, or getting alerts for my story. Mad love to EternallyCullen MMSimpy09, DubsDoll, TantalizingTwilightFan, Reginattykt, ScorpiusRoseLover, and TamFan22. Extra cuddle Taoist Elf...she was one of the first people to read this the first time around and is actually back for this repeat.

I wanted to let you all know that I'm loving that you guys seem to like my story and I'll keep it coming as long as I can. Much love you all.

Smooches,

Scrappy

* * *

><p>Nessie took a deep breath and opened the front door. <em>Let the grilling begin<em>, she thought. She knew that most of her family would be sitting there waiting and she was right. Nessie could feel herself getting redder by the second. It was obvious they knew what happened. Bella, Grandma Esme and her aunts looked like Jake had just quoted romantic poetry outside. Edward was pinching his nose and scowling; probably a little overwhelmed by the female thoughts full of first love giddiness that surrounded him. Uncle Jasper had one eyebrow raised and a slight smile on his lips; lucky him, he got to feel the euphoric anticipation and lust that was coursing through Nessie's body. But Uncle Emmett sat grinning like the Cheshire cat ready to pounce.

Nessie's plan was to keep her head down, avoiding any further eye contact and hurry off to bed. But of course Uncle Emmett wasn't going to let her off that easy. "Tomorrow, huh?" he teased, "Are you and Jake having a secret rendezvous **tomorrow**?" He teased, dragging out the last word. "Don't you want to fill us in?"

"Shut up, Em. There are no secret plans. Just leave me alone."

"Oh, really. Then what is your Pops so upset about then? One of you must have been thinking something interesting out there as you were saying goodbye." Em wasn't giving up easy. Thank goodness for Aunt Rosie. She reached out and gave him a good smack across the back of his head.

Nessie locked eyes with her dad. She really didn't know what to say. She didn't think that her thoughts were all that bad so that meant whatever was stressing him had to be coming from Jake. _Could it mean he was thinking about kissing me? Or was it more than a kiss? More would be nice. Very, very nice._, Nessie thought. She heard a low growl come from her dad and shrugged meekly. Oops, Nessie knew she needed to get out of there. "Yeah, so uh, anyway I'm going to go to bed. Night All."

Nessie turned and sprinted out the back door heading towards the cottage. It didn't take long for her mom to catch up. "Before you ask, your dad stayed at the house so you can relax." Bella said.

Nessie couldn't help but sigh with relief. She really wanted the events from the night to run through her head freely and she didn't need her dad to be a shadow in the corner of what was surely to be lustful thoughts. "Thanks mom, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You wouldn't be doing much of anything, if your dad has anything to do with it. So now, tell me…how was your night?"

"Oh mom, it was ALMOST perfect."

"Almost?" Bella said turning to Nessie with a sparkle in her eye. She already knew what Jake said on the porch so there was no need to rehash it. Nessie quickly went on to tell her mom everything about her night, in detail. It felt so good to talk to someone about it. It made everything seem more real. Nessie hadn't even noticed that they had made it home and that she had actually changed for bed. Nessie was on complete autopilot; her mom just listened, smiled and nodded as the rambling went on and on about all things Jake. Nessie didn't know how long she had gone on before her mom finally suggested it was time to sleep. Although Nessie was thinking protesting, when a huge yawn escaped, she just gave in. "Yeah, I guess so. And then it will be tomorrow.'" Nessie said already drifting off with a smile on her face.

As day broke the following morning, Jake lay in bed lost in his thoughts. _6 ½ years. _Many different things have gone through his head since he woke up. Nessie front and center in just about every thought he was having. But his brain kept going back to 6 ½ years. That's how long he'd been waiting for Nessie. Jake had watched her grow from a cute baby to an adorable toddler to the feisty but gorgeous girl she was today. He had never really thought about the years as a negative thing because he was to busy living in the moment; being whatever his Ness needed. But as he laid in bed looking back over the years, he couldn't help but see that his life had been in limbo. It was like the pause button had been pressed on his libido. But after the near kiss last night everything was now on fast forward.

Jake had patrol for a few hours first thing this morning but he knew how the rest of the day would go. As soon as he finished his 'responsibilities,' he was heading straight over to the Cullen's house. Jake had decided he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see Nessie. After all, he had promised her something last night and he was more than ready to deliver. There was just one thing that needed to be done before he could even think of starting something with Nessie. Jake needed to go talk to Edward.

The only problem was Jake had no idea what he was doing. _Where to start? What would I say?_ He just couldn't think straight. His mind was all over during his patrol. He couldn't help but think and then rethink what was ahead. He tried to remind himself that this was just Eddie. Jake had known him for years. They had fought each other. Hell, they had even fought together. Jake and Edward had definitely been through the good, the bad and the ugly. They had come through a lot and now Jake would consider him a friend; so what was with the nerves? It might have a little something to do with that 5'4" goddess of a daughter Edward had. The one that was the leading lady in all the dirty dreams Jake had almost every night. Jake loved thinking of his dreams and smiled; the quickly made a mental note to NOT think about his dreams around Eddie-boy. If ever there was a time to focus, it was now. Jake needed to keep his mind clean and clear. _You've got this. Stop working yourself up man. It'll be fine. Just go, talk and do what you have to do_. Jake thought, giving himself a mental pep talk. Jake knew he couldn't stall anymore, it was time to talk to the father of the most perfect female there ever was.

Jake finally finished what had to have been his longest patrol ever. He strolled up to the Cullen house hoping that Edward was here and not at the cottage at the back of the property. Jake just wanted Edward nearby so they could just get this over with. Wouldn't you know, the door opened and Edward walked out? Sometimes, his being a mind reader was truly helpful. Although with one look, Jacob could see it all over his face; Edward already knew something was up. This wasn't going to be easy but nothing good ever was. It was time for Jake to man up.

"Hey Ed." Jake greeted. Even though Jake knew Edward hated being called anything other than EDWARD, he didn't really care. Calling him that was way to formal and Jake didn't do formal.

"Hello, Jacob. I guess we have a few things to discuss."

"I don't know about a few, but definitely one thing." _That's it Jake, keep it light. I must be losing it. I'm talking to myself. _Jake thought, shaking his head.

Edward laughed, "With me around, you are never truly talking to yourself."

"Ha-Ha. So, uh, can we walk? I would like to put a little distance between us and the rest of the Cullen Clan."

Edward nodded and started strolling, yep strolling, further into the forest. Edward had his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed; he was definitely an old man in a young man's body. Jake walked beside him; hands shoved deep into his jeans and tried to think of what to say.

"So, um…I think things are starting to progress between Nessie and I." Jake stated as he glanced over to see if he could read Edward's face. As usual, Edward showed no emotions; he was a stone statue. Jake just had to keep going. "The last couple of times we've gone out, well…um, yeah, how should I say this? Things were different."

"Stop your stuttering, Jacob. I can tell this is going to take forever at this rate so I'm going to help you out. Renesmee told Bella all about your outing yesterday and how she's been feeling. So the question is what do you plan to do about it?"

"Well alrighty then, why don't you just cut to the chase?" Jake stood straighter and looked Edward dead in the eye. "I've been a part of Nessie's life from day one. Up until recently, things have been simple, easy and most of all innocent. But like I said things are different. I want to be more than just a friend and I'm pretty sure she wants more than friendship as well." Jake spewed. He took a second and a breath before he continued, "What I'm trying to say is I want to start dating Nessie." There he'd said it, it was no longer the elephant in the room. "I know it was difficult to accept when I imprinted on Nessie but it's the way it is. But imprinting aside, she likes me and I like her. So are you going to be okay with this?"

With an exasperated sigh Edward started to stroll again before he finally began, "Difficult is such a mild word to use to describe this situation. But both Bella and I have come to terms with what is bound to happen between you two. We never told Renesmee about the imprinting so her feelings for you are true. She is starting to fall for you for no other reason than you are you." He stopped walking and turned towards Jake. "I know I really don't have to say this but I'm going to and you're going to humor me and listen. Renesmee is my world and I want this perfectly clear in your head. If you hurt her, Jacob, **I will kill you**. It is a simple as that."

"I know, Edward. I know." Jake rolled his eyes. "I've been told all this before."

"Look, I'm about to let you weasel your way into my daughter's heart so if I want to repeat myself over and over, you will listen!" He took an unneeded breath and pinched the bridge of his nose like he always did when stressed. "Now, this is not easy for me to say but here it is. As you know, the one thing both you and I have always had in common is we can't deny Renesmee anything. So Jacob, I'll give you my blessing, not because of the imprinting but because my baby girl wants YOU."

"Really! That's it. You're gonna be cool with this." Jake couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. "Well then, uh I guess we're done. Thanks, Eddie. I'm going to see Ness now." All Jake wanted to do was scream "Hell Yea" but tried to keep his cool. Jake's joy was overwhelming. He couldn't stop himself as he stepped towards Edward and gave him a one armed hug. This man had just made Jake's life perfect and Jake could have kissed him, he was so happy. Almost, that is. Jake turned away from him, back towards the house and started to jog off. He wanted to run as fast as he could but that would seem a little too over eager. That might not be the best thing to do after leaving from a chat with Edward.

As he got closer to the cottage, he heard the music. Jake let himself in the front door and with a quick sniff immediately noticed no one else was there. He continued down the hall to see what was up. Nessie had her music up loud and was dancing around while pulling out clothes. He wasn't sure what to make of it. At first he thought she was cleaning out her closet or maybe she was trying to find something to wear today. If only she knew, she didn't need to worry about clothes; Jake was fine with what she was already wearing. She had on a simple pair of satin boxers, rolled at the top so they sat low on her waist. Her top was not so tight that it was obscene but it hugged in all the right places and it hit right at her belly button. Jake leaned up against the doorway, making himself comfortable as he enjoyed the view. He just stood; listening to the music and watching this perfect female specimen wiggle her hips. She had no clue Jake was there and that was just how he liked it.

Jake stayed quiet through the first song. He figured she would have noticed him before the song ended but she didn't. Just as he was about to say something, the next song started. "Fantasy" by Eve came through the speakers. A song about sexual fantasies was sure to take this 'show' to a whole new level. Now was not the time to move. Jake decided to let this play out and settled back against the doorframe. There's nothing wrong with looking, right? At first, she was just bobbing her head to the music, but then she started rapping along with the song and the dancing got a whole lot sexier.

_My body your body touching and sweating  
>Kissing and tugging<br>I swear it get's no better than the tugging  
>Love it when it's perfect tell me what u want <em>

_Eyes met mine and it was on  
>Wanted to take me home<br>Told me that u wanna make me moan _

Nessie's eyes closed and her head fell back. She was dancing in her own private world. Little did she know she had an audience, one that was truly appreciative of her performance. Jake's eyes moved up and down her body as she kept moving. Every swivel, twist or thrust, fit perfectly with the song. She was rubbing her hands down over her breasts and her hips were rolling. Her tongue came out from between her juicy red lips, slowly running across them. Her right hand slowly came back up her body until it reached her mouth and then her she started nibbling on her finger. It was obvious from the way Nessie was moving that she was really getting into it.

Jake couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. Who was she having a 'Fantasy' about because he really hoped it was him. With Nessie being home alone, she was free to fantasize all she wanted. There was no uptight Dad roaming freely, un-chaperoned through her thoughts. It was becoming more and more obvious to Jake that Nessie had another side to her. She had a sexy seductress hidden beneath her innocent face. Things would be so different if she had the nerve to dance this way with him around or if Jake was more sure of the signals being sent.

Jake could not deny how unbelievably sexy it was to watch her with her hair loose and flowing down her back. He licked his lips as thoughts of her doing naughty things to him ran through his head. The scene in front of him was going to bless his dreams tonight and probably a few nights after that. It wasn't until she dropped down low and slowly came back up dragging her hands along her calves and those creamy thighs with her round ass pushed out that Jake finally lost it. Only one thought was in his head.

Jake didn't realize it but his thoughts had escaped out loud. "DAMN!" A small word, something he had said many times before and definitely something Nessie had heard before, but this time it held a different meaning. Nessie spun around startled. Slowly his eyes moved back up her body and their eyes met. "J-Jake", she stuttered. "How long have you been there?" Both stood frozen; he couldn't speak and she was trying to wrap her brain around what was happening. His body seemed to have disconnected from his brain completely.

Their thoughts mirrored each other. Neither could really focus. Could this really be happening? Could things finally be moving forward? Could Nessie's random dancing actually be what they needed to take things to the next level? Was she gonna be mad that he stood watching her or was he gonna tease her relentlessly for days over how silly dancing alone was? Both of them feeling insecure in themselves but desperately wanting to go further. Their brains had gone from complete stunned silence to running a mile a minute. In actuality only a second or two had passed but it seemed like a millennium.

The world finally sped back up. Before any rational thought could form, he had crossed the room in two steps. Jake grabbed her by her waist and pulled her tightly against his body. His heart was racing, not from fear but from the unfiltered lust that was raging through his body. Her eyes were dark with desire at the mere thought that it was finally going to happen. Neither of them was thinking anymore, letting their minds shut off before they could stop things from happening. Moving purely on instinct, Jake let is hands roam up her sides, slowly coming across her shoulders and up to her face. As he cupped her face gently in his large, rough hands, he heard her whisper his name. In a flash, he crushed his mouth to hers.

In an instant, their world changed. It was like they had a single mind, every move he made was exactly what she desired. The kiss was everything they had imagined. Most normal girls hope their first kiss would be delicate and soft. But Jake was not delicate or soft and Nessie was definitely not normal. This kiss was hard and deep and rough in all the right ways. Nessie knew her first kiss was always meant to be with Jake and Jake was too much man for feathery, soft kisses.

Jake's big hands kept her face turned upwards into him. It didn't take long before she felt his tongue pressing against her lips trying to taste more. Nessie could feel her knees started to give so she threw her arms around his neck pulling them closer and forcing him to bend lower to her level. Jake wrapped his arms completely around her tiny body, holding on tightly as he stood upright. It was only natural when her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, squeezing him tighter against her core. His hands left trails of fire as he drug them down her sides, caressing her thighs before coming to rest under her ass. All to soon, Mother Nature reminded them that although he was part wolf and she half-vampire, they both needed oxygen to survive.

Nessie reluctantly pulled her head back from his and said, what else but "DAMN!" He just smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." He teased. He hesitated for a second before slowly setting her back down on the ground. Nessie's hands flew to her chest as if she could stop her racing heart with her hands. She took a step back, standing speechless, breathless and motionless. This moment was something they had both thought about for a very long time and it was everything they had wished for and more. Now they stood, staring and feeling like dorks with no idea what to do next.

"Uh, yeah." Great, the brilliant Nessie strikes again. "So, what now?" _Do it again, do it again_…her brain chanted. Nessie wanted so bad to just walk over and kiss him again. Obviously, it was okay with him, it was something they both wanted, but her feet wouldn't move. She just stood there, breathing heavy and staring at the sexiest man alive.

"Now," he said as he closed the distance between them, "we…" but he didn't bother to finish the sentence. Jake's lips were on Nessie's again. They were lost in the moment, one that could only be defined as Heaven on Earth. Sadly, he pulled back way too soon. "Ness, I think your mom is coming." Yep, leave it to the parentals to ruin the moment. Well they didn't ruin it, it would talk a lot more to ruin this moment, but they stopped it long before they would have.

They heard the front door open and Bella walk in. Nessie struggled to get her breathing which was more like panting, under control before her mom reached the room. Jake shoved some of the clothes Nessie had thrown around out of the way and sat down on the bed, trying to look innocent but failing miserable. He slowly licked his lips as he continued to stare at Nessie. She could feel herself turning red. "Stop" she mouthed. He just shrugged and smiled. Nessie nonchalantly turned back to the door just as mom popped her head around the corner.

"Hey guys, Have you two got something special planned for today?" Bella asked with a hint of innuendo. She was never good at subtlety. After the conversation the night before, she knew exactly what Nessie wanted to do when it came to Jake. Bella was looking back and forth between Nessie and Jake and then back when neither hurried to answer the question. "What's going on you two?"

"Nothing. I was just going through my clothes. We haven't really talked about what we should do next." Nessie caught the smile get bigger on Jake's face. Nessie had to keep her mom from noticing the dirty dog look Jake had all over his face. "So, Mom, is Dad here too?"

"Your dad should be here in a few. Why is something up?"

_Don't know, mom...you'd have to ask Jake about that_, Nessie thought. Wow naughty Nessie was definitely out to play. Thank goodness Edward wasn't here. Nessie dropped her head and tried not to make eye contact but still couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face. "Nah, just curious," she muttered.

She could feel Bella's eyes drilling into the top of her head. Nessie was sure her mom knew, deep down somehow she knew. The one good thing was her mom could handle things a lot better than her dad. It was with this in mind that Nessie decided to cover her bases and fill Bella in. Nessie reached out and grabbed her hand, playfully swinging it between them to and fro. With this simple touch, Nessie showed her the beginning of the kiss and gave her a pleading look. With a subtle nod from her mom, Nessie knew she understood and would shield both of their thoughts from Edward when he showed up.

"Well, I guess I'll let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing." Bella smirked and crept back down the hall.

Nessie let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on the bed next to Jake. She flopped backwards throwing her arm over her eyes. The bed shifted as Jake lay down next to her. There was the slightest touch of his fingertips tracing up and down the back of her arm. The trail of warmth it left behind was more than she could handle. She gingerly peeked from under her arm and to see Jake leaning over her resting his head on his hand. Nessie's mind went blank-Damn he was fine. She had to say something, so finally she mumbled "Hi."

"Hi, yourself" Jake continued to rub up and down her arms. How could something so simple send shivers down her spine?

"So that was unexpected."

"Really? I thought I told you tomorrow." He cockily replied.

"Sure, Sure. I just...I mean…yeah, uh you know what I mean." Her brain was still not fully engaged. All Nessie could do was stare. She was so confused. She had known this guy her entire life and he knew almost everything there was to know. But right now he was reduced her to blubbering fool.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I never expected to walk in on that. Believe me I'm very happy that I did." His eyes skimmed down over her body. "Very happy."

"Ok, behave. Mom's out there." Nessie nudged him. "UGH…what is wrong with me? Why is talking so awkward now? I've never been so nervous around you, ever."

"Well you shouldn't be now either. It's still just you and me."

"I know, but I can't help but wonder how things are going to change, if things are going to change? I liked things the way they were." Nessie wasn't sure what was happening when he frowned and started to back away. It took her a few seconds before she realized what she had said. "No that's not what I meant. I mean I still want us to have all the relaxed, fun times like we used to. I just want to do a few things we never used to do, too."

"I could think of a few more things." And he was back. Jake was all smiles now. "But you know things won't change. I'm still gonna give ya shit everyday, beat ya on the Xbox every chance I get and well, you know, keep your life interesting. Lord knows without me you'd be bored stupid. It's just now we get to enjoy a few more physical activities."

"Good to know." She replied. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Give ya one guess." He smiled coyly.

"Well, if I had to guess…" Nessie started but didn't bother to finish. She opted instead to let her actions answer for her. She reached over, grabbed his shirt and started pulling him closer. His lips turned up into the sexiest grin as he leaned in to place his lips against hers. _Score one for me_, she thought. Jake's lips lingered over hers moving slowly back and forth like feathers in the wind. She wanted so much for him to just press his lips to hers but the anticipation was glorious. When he did finally kiss her, it was with so much tenderness. He gently pressed his lips to hers, opening them just enough to allow the tip his tongue to trace along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little more and he started to suck on her bottom lip. A low moan escaped Nessie. She was officially putty in his hands. That is until she heard the growl from the front room. Guess Dad was here. Mom might be able to shield their thoughts but she couldn't hide the moans.

Jake leaned back, still smiling. "Well I guess that ends that. So how about doing something more daddy friendly…what do you think about bowling?"

"Sounds like it could be fun." Nessie agreed.

"Much Better" Edward added from the living room.

"What do you think about asking Nicki to come?" Nessie asked. She realized that she was supposed to have called her first thing. She was honestly shocked Nicki hadn't blown up her phone yet. Inviting Nicki to hang out and go bowling was an easy way to distract her from asking too many questions. And Nessie knew she was going to have lots of questions about last night and Jake.

"Sure, why not. The more the merrier or so they say. I'll call Em and Seth. Em is pretty interested in meeting Nicki anyway. I guess Seth wouldn't shut up last night, and was really enjoying rubbing it in that Em was stuck on patrol."

In perfect sync, Jake grabbed his phone and called the boys, while Nessie called Nicki. The plans were set…Cosmic Bowling at 8pm. Nessie and Jake would drive and pick up Nicki, while Em and Seth would head straight to the alley and get the lanes. With a quick look at the clock, the duo realized they had a few hours to kill. So what to do until then? Decisions. Decisions.

For a few seconds, they just laid there silently after hanging up their phones having finalized the evening plans with friends. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They both just kind of laid there, side by side, thinking and enjoying the closeness. Jake reached over and picked up her tiny little hand. He caressed her fingers, placing little kisses on each one. As nice as this was and as much as he enjoyed it, he needed her closer. He gentle pulled on her arm until she was draped across his chest. She climbed further up his chest until her top half was resting comfortable on his. She clasped her hands and rested her chin on them starring up at him. For a second, Jake was lost in her eyes, but she broke the silence, "So we have a few hours before we're supposed to go get everyone, what do ya say we go for a stroll?"

"Yea, let's get out of the house for awhile. You know put a little distance between us and your folks." She nodded at the idea. "But I think you might want to change before we go." She leaned back a little so she could look at what she was wearing.

"Uh, I guess this isn't the best thing for a walk in the forest."

Jake moved from under Nessie and pulling her up as he stood. She twisted to kneel on the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jake took her face in his hands and gave her a small peck. He pulled back but kept his forehead against hers so he could enjoy her sweet smell a little longer, and said, "I'll just go see what's up with your folks while you change."

Jake could smell both Edward and Bella as he walked down the hall towards the living room. His nose tingling with the scents he should be used to by now. "Hey Guys. How you doing?"

"Hey Jake, we're fine. I guess we don't have to ask how you are doing." Bella teased while Edward grumbled. "Don't let Edward bother you, Jake. We are both happy for you two. It's been something we've known would happen and as long as you keep her happy, you'll have nothing to worry about."

"Bells, you know I would never intentionally do anything to hurt Ness. No concerns there." Jake made sure to look both her and Edward in the eye. He really needed them to understand that he meant every word that he was saying.

"One more thing and then we're going to close this subject." Ed finally spoke up. "You may have our blessings to 'date' Nessie, but don't push it. I expect her to remain pure. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Jake replied, but then thought to add. "You know, Ed. I think just as highly of her as you do. I'm not going to treat her like some everyday tramp. I'm not going anywhere and I know we have plenty of time. I will say this though, I'm not asking you for 'permission' when the time does roll around. That's just a little too weird."

Edward rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. They could all hear Nessie coming down the hall. When she entered the room, Jake wasted no time. He quickly walked over, grabbed her hand and headed towards the door. They both threw their hands up, waved bye to her folks and left.

For a while Jake and Nessie just walked through the forest hand in hand. It was something they had done many times before but the simplest things were now so much more significant. Jake noticed Nessie was watching out of the corner of his eye. He turned and smiled hoping to put her at ease. Things were still the same…only better. They walked a little further until they had reached the base of a waterfall. This was THEIR waterfall and had been since Nessie was little.

Nessie let go of Jake's hand so she could pull off her shoes. She walked to the edge of the water and dipped her toe in. She was only a few feet away from him but Jake felt empty. So much had changed in just a few hours. Now Jake just needed to touch her, hold her, and kiss her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. He pulled her so her back pressed against his chest. Her eyes closed as she let her self just enjoy his feeling. He moved her hair from her shoulder and bent down to place small kisses from along her neck. When he reached her ear, he whispered, "Penny for your thoughts."

Nessie turned in his arms and said, "How 'bout I show you?" Jake stood perfectly still and watched as her eyes started to cloud over with desire. He felt her pull the hem of his shirt up and slide her hands underneath. A naughty smirk formed as he arched a knowing eyebrow at her obvious intentions. She just smiled and placed her open hand on his sculptured stomach. She slowly rubbed up and down his chest before she started showing him images of them kissing earlier in her bedroom. Jake was frozen in place, reliving the moment when he felt one of her hands leave from under hist shirt and wrap around his neck. She twined her fingers in his hair and pulled him down into a very passionate kiss. Jake bent at the knees and picked her up, nudging her legs apart so she could wrap them around his waist. Jake turned from the water and walked to a nearby tree so he could press her body to against it. With her firmly wedged between himself and the tree, his hands were free to roam along her glorious body.

It took all the self control Jake possessed to take things slow. He kept trying to remember this was all very new to her. Without focus, Jake's hands would have gone straight to places she wasn't ready to have explored. So he focused first on her face. He allowed his fingers to enjoy the smoothness of her cheeks moving slowly down the length of her neck. He slowed the kissing down so he could worship her properly. His explorations were leading him down along her jaw to her neck. Nessie was so lost in the sensations she let her head fall back. With more access, Jake added random nibbles to his kisses while she raked her nails through his hair. His hands continued their tortuously slow journey along her body. He wanted so bad to take her breasts fully in his hands but after all the waiting he'd already done he decided to tease himself a little longer. Nothing like knowing it was so close, but not touching. Instead he allowed only the very bottoms of his hands to skim over her heaving mounds and then continue around, down her sides to her waist. Nessie was losing it; she wound her hands deeper into his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. She tasted just a sweet as she smelled. Jake's sensed he was about to lose control. He could feel the beast inside of him wanting to take over and take her right then and there. As hard as it was, Jake knew it was time to stop.

"Nessie," he moaned. "We need to start back to the house. I can't take much more."

"Please J, don't stop. I've waited so long for you to want me. Please…"

_Who was I to deny her? What harm could a few more minutes do?_ Jake thought with a smile as he returned to her beautiful lips. He gently sucked on her bottom lip, allowing his teeth to brush across it. As much as he was enjoying her and taking things at a painstakingly slow pace, Nessie was urgently trying to taste him. Jake conceded and let her take over. She ran her tongue run across his teeth before taking the kiss deeper. With a simple flick of her tongue across the roof of his mouth, the last fragments of Jake's self control were lost. He felt his moan turn into a very low growl. The point of no return was quickly approaching. What can only be described as a tidal wave of pleasure, rippled through him; starting low in his groin and traveling up his spine until the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"No more, Nessie. I can't take anymore." Never in a million years did Jake think he would ever turn down a willing female. But Nessie wasn't just any female. She was the most important woman to walk this earth and Jake had to do this right; no matter how much pain it caused him or his manhood.

Jake kissed her cheek, her neck and her shoulder one last time before he slowly lowered her back to the ground. Both of them were completely flushed and their bodies kept moving back closer together. There was no denying they were drawn closer by a gravity fueled with lust. Jake managed to fight the urge to ravish her long enough to grab her shoes and hand them to her. He held her steady while she pulled them back on and then they headed back to the cottage. Making plans for tonight was the smartest thing they had done all weekend. If they didn't have somewhere to go right now and people to meet, Jake would have had no reason to stop.


	5. Game On!

**A/N:** Well I'm doing pretty good on this updating. Actually pretty stoked about the new 'faces' on my review/alert pages. I can't wipe the silly grin off my face. It may not seem like much to you but it means the world to me! So thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves that you've done for me.

Figured I'd give you guys a heads up. There will be some wolfy chatter happening here so all their convos will be italicized-kinda like I've been doing with all things the characters think. So I hope you enjoy this chap. Things are gonna be FUN!

See ya at the bottom…Smooches, Scrappy

* * *

><p>After dropping Nessie off at home, Jake started back towards the Rez. So much had changed since he woke this morning. Jake had to admit that he had that he had been thinking about this day for quite a while. But now that it was finally here, now that Jake could really enjoy his soul mate, he was amazed. He was amazed that his life, his heart, his entire world had actually gotten better. His happiest moments and memories were all because of Nessie. But saying he was happy was the understatement of the year. He was over the moon. He truly felt like he had left cloud nine miles below. There were no words to describe the feeling of actually getting to hold her, kiss her and know that she wanted me back. Every nerve in his body was on hyper-drive.<p>

Jake started home on foot but realized that would take way too long. The faster he got home, the faster he would be able to get back to Nessie. Jake stripped down and phased. Before he allowed himself to relive the events of the afternoon, he did a mental check of who else might be playing around in his brain. It only took a second before he realized the thoughts of Paul and Jared were bright and clear. They were on patrol so he immediately blocked all thoughts of Nessie. Unfortunately, they picked up on the changes in Jake's thoughts pretty damn quick.

"_You and Ness, it's about damn time."_ Paul thought.

"_It was worth the wait_" Jake replied.

"_Looks like the talk with Eddie went over pretty smooth_." Paul continued. "_I see that you're leaving us to our imagination on what happened next with Nessie though. Can't lie that I'm a little upset._ "

"_Paul, don't you even fucking think about my Ness."_ Jake thought leaving no room for doubt this was a no-zone. "_I know how your mind works and you will NOT be thinking of my babygirl like that_."

"_Nicknames, already? That was fast_" Jared chimed in. "_What does she call you, Fluffy_?"

"_Both of you fuckers can suck it. You punks have been pussy whipped for how long now? I know you really don't wanna start shit with me._"

"_Ok, Ok. Don't get your panties in bunch, Jacob. You know Paul and I were just yanking your chain. We really are happy for you both_"

"_Sure, Sure. It's all good. You were just messing with my high_." Jake was starting to relax again. "_Well I'm home now. I'll catch ya'll tomorrow_." When Jake drew closer to the trees edge, he phased back and threw on his shorts. He jogged the rest of the way to the house.

Billy, Jake's dad, was chilling watching the game has Jake came in. Jake was always a little relieved that his dad was so independent despite his disabilities, but deep down he still felt a little guilty for not being around more. It was moments like now, seeing his dad alone watching the game that it really hit Jake hard. Without a second thought, Jake decided the least he could do is spend a little downtime with the old man. Jake yanked a pillow off the couch and sprawled out on the floor. The afternoon passed in a blur. Jake's mind was completely distracted. He had no clue which teams were playing in the game on TV or even how the conversation with his Pop went. He was pretty sure Billy had mentioned something about a missed call and there were mumblings about what happened in the afternoon. But truthfully, Jake was just a warm body in the room. There were a few properly timed grunts and Billy was appeased. Jake on the other hand was lost in the land of Nessie and all the things he wanted to do with her.

It was an absolute miracle but somehow Jake was able to spend a little over an hour with his dad, even if he was faking it. Billy actually seemed thankful for the short time Jake had taken out to spend with him. With a pat to his Dad's back, Jake ran to the back of the house to get dressed. He took the fastest shower possible and threw on some clean clothes. Jake finished his whirlwind trip through the house by making a quick sandwich and then was out the door. Just 2 hours after he left, Jake was pulling up in front of the Cullen's place.

Nessie was sitting with all the girl vamps, twittering away, when Jake walked in. She looked up and a cheesy grin spread across both of their faces when their eyes met. "Aw, young love," Esme sighed.

"Ah, Grandma, you know you still look like this when Grandpa walks in the room" Nessie stated.

"I know, Sweetie." Esme said, stroking her hair. "But, you see, I'm still head over heels in love but it's been many, many years since anyone could consider me young."

Nessie stood up and kissed her Grandma on the forehead. She took a second to hug each person who was there in the family room. Jake watched the affection between the girls but couldn't help but be thankful that the guys were out hunting. It was taking a little longer to get moving than planned and Jake was pretty sure Em would have something to say, but Jake had no plans on rushing Nessie; his boys would just have to wait. Nessie finished her rounds and grabbed her purse. "You ready?" Jake asked not even pretending to hide his goofy grin. Nessie had the same goofy grin on her face as she nodded.

The ride to Nicki's was like everything else; something so casual and normal felt different. It was wonderful but still different. Jake was beginning to wonder if anything would ever feel the same now again. Did admitting that they had feelings for each other mean that nothing would be the same? He glanced down at their fingers that were casually intertwined. He pulled her hand to his lips to get her attention and then casually dropped their clasped hands on his leg. When she turned towards him he had a crazy smirk on his face. "What?" she asked.

"So you ready to admit defeat, little girl?" he teased.

"In your dreams, big boy. Now if I remember correctly, I whooped your butt the last time we went bowling."

"I'll admit that, but that's only because I let you. I'm not one to make girls cry."

"Whatever, J. You know you're not cool like me."

The banter went back and forth the whole time they drove to Nicki's. Jake pulled up to Nicki's and waited while Nessie went to knock on the door. Jake casually leaned over so he could watch her walk up the sidewalk. What started as an innocent admiring glance at her beautiful bouncing curls quickly turned naughty as he allowed his eyes to travel downward. Her waist was small and her hips wide. She always worried about her size but it was obvious to him that she had the perfect hourglass figure. Her hips swayed just enough to hypnotize him. Her legs were lean but muscular and she had little dainty feet. There wasn't one thing that needed to be changed. Jake finally sat back and let his head fall back against the seat; thoughts of that beautiful body ran rampant through his mind.

Nicki wasted no time once she opened the door. "Dish?" she demanded. "Are you going to keep me in suspense or are you going to tell me what happened after you dropped me off? Speak woman, I want all the pervy details."

"So, um, hey Nicki. What ya been up to today?" Nessie said completely avoiding the question and it wasn't going over well. Nicki stopped dead, putting her hands on her hips.

"Seriously! You're really gonna act like I didn't just ask you something."

Nessie turned back around and started back towards her friend who wasn't budging. She was dragging her feet as she walked trying to muffle things a little bit, knowing Jake could hear everything from the car. "Can't you wait a little bit longer?" Nessie whispered as she got closer. "Maybe we can sneak off when we reach the bowling alley."

"Fine, but you know you are killing me. I mean it's like slow painful murder, alright." Nicki whined one last time.

The girls finally made it to the car with Nicki taking her spot in the back. "Hey Lover," she said to Jake. "I thought your boys were coming? I mean you're fine and all but I'm not up for a threesome."

"Hey Nick. Don't worry; Seth and Em are going to meet us there." It was funny how easily Nicki fit in. Most people always felt a little uneasy around Jake, Nessie and the rest of the boys, but with Nicki it was like she'd known us forever. Even her little nicknames and innocent flirting just worked. It wasn't often that anyone was able to act the way Nicki did around Jake without Nessie becoming a little overprotective.

The trio arrived at the Bowling Alley at 8 pm, but Seth and Em weren't anywhere to be found. When the girls realized that Em and Seth hadn't arrived Nicki took advantage. All of a sudden, she had to pee and drug Nessie to the ladies room. Jake just shook his head because they weren't fooling anyone. He had grown up with two older sisters and knew the drill. It was time for the rundown. Nicki wanted all the details about the newly budding romance between Jake and Nessie and she wasn't waiting any longer. They ran off and left Jake standing at the counter alone.

Knowing how girls, Jake was sure this wasn't going to be a quick chat. He decided to head towards the Arcade to kill some time until the guys showed up. He walked around scoping the games, trying to settle on one that would be worth his money. He walked straight passed the DDR game because there was no way he was going to embarrass himself trying to 'dance' on the arrows. No reason trying a fighting game, they were better when you had some to talk shit with. He was beginning to give up hope on finding anything interesting when he noticed the mini-motorcycles. It was a miracle the little bikes didn't break under his immense size but the stood up to the test. Jake had always enjoyed the racing games but ever since he phased he could no longer squeeze into his favorite car racing game Daytona USA. Just thinking about that gamed had him cursing under his breath.

Jake was completely zoned out, swaying to and fro with the game. He was approaching lap 3 when he felt someone smack the back of his head. Without even thinking, Jake swung his fist backwards at whomever it was that had the balls to mess with him. As the reality of what he had just done broke through the gamer spell he was under, Jake glanced over his shoulder. "You Ass," he grumbled when instead of seeing a body slumped in pain across the arcade he saw an oversized fool standing there rubbing his gut.

"What did I mess ya up?" Em asked faking concern.

"It's about time you guys got here." Jake griped as he returned his focus to his game.

"Where are the girls? Did you do something to scare them off?" Seth asked.

"Nah, Nessie is in the bathroom telling Nicki about us getting together."

"And you're ok with it?" Em asked.

"Why should I care, it's not like you guys don't know everything, too." Jake shrugged as he got off the bike. "Girls will be girls. They are a force of nature and some things you just gotta accept. This is one of those things."

"Damn right." Nicki said, as she walked in the arcade. Nessie strolled in behind her, walking up to the guys giving them each a quick hug.

"Nicki, this is Embry" She was just introducing Embry to Nicki when it happened. Both Seth and knew exactly what was happening. Embry looked like he was struck by the stupid stick. He just stood there, mouth open, eyes glazed over. He had all the classic symptoms. Embry had just imprinted on Nicki.

"Em, Embry. Snap out of it and say hello, you Dork." Nessie said, snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Uh, hey." was all his shocked brain could manage. He was still staring at Nicki who was looking between Em and Nessie, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Come on, guys" Seth said as he threw his arm over Embry's shoulders. "Let's go get our game on." Jake threw an arm around each of the girls and followed behind his boys.

"What's with your boy, Jake" Nicki asked.

"Don't get me lying to ya." Jake answered trying to play it off. "That's just Embry. You'll learn to love him." He smiled at his private joke. Jake probably could have done a little bit more to help Embry save face but he was going to enjoy the show. It wasn't like he could explain to Nicki that his boy Em had just fallen in love with her at first site. Watching Embry trying to impress her after looking like a space cadet was going to be priceless.

Jake, Nessie and Nicki caught up to the Seth and Embry at the counter. They got their lane and bowling shoes. Obviously, the bowling alley had gotten the memo about the 'those Rez boys' because they had three pairs of size 14 shoes. The boys quickly perked up at the thought of NOT having to play in their socks again. The girls started plugging the names in the terminal as the guys went searching for the heaviest ball in the building. Embry had finally snapped out of it, well he was talking at least, and Nicki couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at him every now and then.

The night started off slow but comfortable. Seth, Em and Jake quickly figured out they had to tone it down a little after the first few pins were broken. The first game came and went. Instead of being overly competitive because that never worked out, the guys spent most of the next game clowning around, doing trick shots. With hands too big for the standard bowling ball, the boys had to be more creative in getting the balls down the alley.

Things with the girls weren't quite as carefree. Nicki's bowling skills were definitely bringing out the more competitive side of Nessie. She may not have known she was playing with a group of supernaturals but she was definitely holding her own against them all. Jake decided to keep things light with Nessie by distracting her with caresses and naughty comments. He would walk up behind her and whisper things like "I got a ball or two you could handle" or even "I can help you lick that split." There was plenty of ammunition if you had a dirty mind like Jake. Nessie's blush had permanently stained her cheeks. It definitely kept Nessie focused on something other than winning.

Embry was a quick study and soon was taking every chance he could to get close to Nicki. Every time she was up to bowl he was right there to cheer her on. He had started sneaking hugs each time she scored a spare or a strike, which lucky for him was quite a few times. When it wasn't time for them to bowl they would fall back and talk about everything under the sun.

It was during the final game, that things really got interesting. The shit talking started flying. Followed quickly by the bets. Em had bet Seth two patrols if Seth got get a pair of strikes in a row bowling with his left hand. Nessie made a bet with Jake that whoever scored higher would enjoy a homemade dinner of their favorites made by the loser. But the most interesting bet was between Nicki and Embry. Nicki had bet Embry a kiss that he wouldn't be able to bowl 6 strikes in one game. This was all the motivation Embry needed to step up his game. He managed to get 5 strikes in 9 frames and it was down to the wire. A game this close was something you only saw in the movies. Seth, Nessie and Jake were on the edge of their seats. Everyone was secretly hoping he made the shot. Jake and Seth knew how much it would mean to him if he did and Nessie couldn't help but notice that the flirting was no longer just from Embry. So if he could just pull this off it would be good for both of them.

Embry stood there spinning the ball in his palm trying to focus. He was clearly nervous. No one could tell if Nicki was trying to rattle him or if she really wanted him to pull it off. So when Nicki walked up behind Em, put her hands on his shoulders pulling him closer to her level and said, "Show me how much you want me", it was clear that something in Em clicked. Without another seconds hesitation, Embry looked back over his shoulder, turned, took three steps and flung the bowling ball so hard he shattered 4 pins. It may not be the normal way to get a strike but all the pins were down.

Embry slowly stalked back towards Nicki until he was almost touching her. "So do you want to pay up now or later?" he asked.

Nicki being Nicki threw her arms around his neck and boldly said, "How about now **AND** later." Then she planted one on him before he even had time to process what she said. When she had her fill she pulled back, grabbed his hand and started walking towards the snack bar. She glanced back at Jake, Nessie and Seth as they sat in shocked silence and yelled, "Are y'all hungry? I want some fries."

Nessie just shook her head and said, "That's my girl."

Nicki was not prepared at the reaction her mere mention of food would get from the guys. It was like the fire alarm had been pulled. The three giants all but bulldozed their way through the bowling alley. Em had even dropped Nicki's hand. Jake, Seth and Embry never lost sight of their goal and the girls were quickly left way behind. Seth reached the snack bar first and stood there ordering pretty much everything on the menu times three. Nessie walked up and wrapped her hands around Jake's waist, kissing him gently between his shoulder blades. Nicki was last to reach the snack bar but confidently walked up next to Embry and was all smiles when he reached out to take her hand. Seth stood there smiling without a care in the world, looking at his four friends, realizing he was odd man out…again.

After inhaling enough food to feed a small country, everyone started towards the cars. Seth headed over to Embry's car, while the two couples headed towards Jake's rabbit. Jake opened Nessie's door for her before going around to the driver's side. He shot Em a knowing look over the top of the car and got in. With all the new developments between Nicki and Em, Jake it might be awhile. He gently pulled Nessie closer to him.

He inhaled deeply, "Have I ever told you how good you smell? Kinda like strawberries"

"It must be my shampoo or body wash, J"

"Nope" he leaned into her neck and inhaled again. "It's you. You've smelt like this since day one; way before you started using perfumes and things." Jake started nibbling and licking the base of her neck. "You don't taste too bad either."

Nessie pushed Jake back a little and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss before he had a chance to say anything. "You don't taste so bad yourself." They kept kissing with the kisses getting deeper and longer as more time passed. Jake could feel Nessie leaning further and further over the middle console. If this kept up she would end up in his lap.

Nessie and Jake jerked back straight in their seats with the backdoor opened and Nicki got in. Embry leaned in, said his goodbyes before he leaned over and gave Nicki one more kiss. He shut the door and trotted back to his car. Nicki's eyes never left him. Nessie couldn't resist it now that the tables had turned. She turned back in her seat and with a devilish smile she said, "DISH!"

"I know you're not gonna start with me." Nicki laughed.

"Oh, hell ya. You know what they say about payback being a Bitch."

"Yea, yea. I got your Bitch." Nicki joked, but it was all over her face. She wanted to talk about it. "What can I say, he's hot. I can't really explain it but everything just seems right with him. He mentioned something about a bonfire and told me to talk to you, Jake, to double check when it was going to happen."

"I'm sure we can get something together by the weekend after next. Will that work for you?" Jake asked. He knew that Embry was anxious but excited about bringing her into the pack, but as alpha he figured Em could wait a few weeks before dropping this bomb on Nick. The fact that Jake would be dropping the same bomb on Nessie was slowly creeping into Jake's mind. It was time to explain imprinting to both of them.

***~*~*~*CSoN*~*~*~***

Two weeks seemed to pass in a blur. Jake was having way too much fun during school. He made sure to stick to Ness like glue, kissing her as much as possible. He too smug glee in watching the hopes and dreams shatter around him as the guys got the message loud and clear; Nessie was taken. When the twosome got home from school, they would get through their homework as quickly as possible so they could spend some time alone. Sometimes alone time was hugging, kissing and exploring each other, but more times than not they would sit up at the cottage watching television. Well she was watching television; Jake was watching her. He never really cared what they did as long as he was close to her. He could gladly sit and watch her for hours, trying to memorize every inch of her body.

One lazy afternoon, Jake needed a little more of Nessie than cuddling in front of the TV. He picked up the remote and shut off the TV. Pulling her up from the couch, he gently led her back to her room and laid them both down on the bed. Jake was on his side propped up on his elbow looking down on her as she lay on her back. His large, strong hands were lovingly stroking her face. She smiled and stared back up at him, her dark chocolate eyes boring deeper into his soul. Jake leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on her temple. He continued placing small kisses down her cheek to the corner of her mouth. She turned her head and pressed her lips to his.

Jake shifted so his body was over her, supporting his weight on his elbows on either side of her head. It was natural for her legs to spread allowing him to settle between them. Jake continued to stroke her hair with his fingertips as his lips moved lower down her throat. He kissed her throat and her shoulders allowing his tongue to snake out to sneak a taste ever so often. Her pulse was beating so hard that he could feel it against his lips as he nibbled on her neck. He must have put a little more nip in one of his love bites because Nessie jerked in surprise. Her elbow hit the side table knocking the lamp over and pulling everything to the floor. They both started laughing as our intimate moment was halted by gravity. Jake reached over with his long arms and started picking everything up off the floor. He set the lamp back up and was picking up some papers when he realized one of the top pieces of paper was a letter.

"Who's this from?" Jake asked, moving to sit up.

"Zafrina, you know the vampire from the Amazon that came to help me out." Nessie replied. "We've kept in touch ever since. She's like an honorary auntie."

"I remember her. She could make you see dreams or something, right? So what's going on with her? Anything interesting"

"No, not really. She just kinda likes to know how things are going with me. She asks about the family and you. Every now and then she tells me about stuff happening down there with her sisters, Nahuel and some vamp named Mary or something like that. I don't know them all so it's just crap she rambles about."

"Well I think it's pretty cool that you guys stay in touch." Jake stated as he finished stacking everything back on her nightstand, focusing back on matters at hand. "But I'm done talking for awhile." He returned to his former position, intent on picking up right where he left off. He leaned downed slowly until he was close enough to feel her breath on his face. He playfully flicked her upper lip with the tip of his tongue. She giggled, so he did it again before finally taking her lips.

As the kisses continued, it was becoming clearer to Jake that Nessie was slowly trying to take things further. He was fully enjoying the feel of her beneath his lips as he tasted her over and over, when he felt her hands pulling at the back of his shirt. Her fingers finally reached the bottom of the shirt and she moved her hands under it searching for skin. Her body seemed to relax even more as finally felt his warmth. Her hands moved further up his back pulling him closer and gently scratching at his skin. Jake was enjoying the feel of her hands running smoothly over his back until he noticed them running down and under his arms. He stopped kissing her; pushing up so he could look at her. As if in answer to an unspoken question, she simply said "Take it off."

Jake reached back with one hand, grabbing a handful of his T-shirt off and pulling it off in one swift move. Nessie's hands were immediately drawn to his shoulders. She was completely lost in her own world as she rubbed down his pecs allowing her fingertips to gently trace over his silky skin. Her hands continued their journey lower. When her palms grazed his nipples, a low growl snapped her out of her daze. Her eyes looked up into Jake's as her hands turned running them down his sides before tracing across his ab muscles. Jake's jeans sat very low on his waist and Nessie was taking full advantage of all the skin she could reach. Her fingers had a mind of their own as they traced from hip to hip across the very edge of his jeans. She slowly followed down the muscles towards his jeans. Jake almost missed her words he was so lost in the sensation of her touch. "You know," she said looking shyly up at Jake. "I have a favorite part of your body. Well my favorite part that I've seen anyway." She ran her finger back down again following the deep groves in his muscles. "I really don't know what to call it but you see how your muscles make this 'V' shape…well this is by far my favorite part." She continued to traces up and down her favorite part as she spoke.

Nessie had no ideas the effect she was having on Jake until she felt him shiver in pleasure. She searched his face and noticed that he had closed his eyes. She watched closely to his reactions as she rubbed both her fingertips and her nails along different parts of his chest. He finally lost it when she got really daring and snuck just the tip of her finger inside his waistband. His arms started to shake and he collapsed down beside her.

Jake wasted no time in pulling Nessie over him. He needed her to stay close to him. With the size difference the easiest way for Nessie to stay close to Jake was to straddle him. Jake quickly positioned her just above his growing member. As much as he would love to settle her over him he knew she was nowhere near ready to feel exactly what she did to him. She sat there looking down on him for a moment, while he ran his hands up and down her arms. Seeing her in this position just reminded him just how much he wanted her, but it was still too soon. He realized he needed to slow things down so he pulled her down so her head was lying on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like this just enjoying the closeness. He was caressing her back and her drawing random shapes on his chest. All Jake could do was breath, and try to call himself back down.

Nessie's phone rang, breaking the silence. She reached for it and quickly looked at the screen. "It's Nicki."

"That's cool. Talk to your girl, I need to go home now anyway."

She rolled off Jake so she could answer the phone. Nessie told Nicki to hold on a sec. Jake got one last kiss, grabbed his shirt and headed towards the window. Feeling a little lazy, he opted to hop out her bedroom window instead walking through the house. He stood outside her window for a second trying to decide whether to run home or head towards the main house to get his Rabbit. In the end, he decided to just leave the car and burn off some of this energy flowing through him. He could just get it in the morning when they headed to school.

As Jake was disrobing so he could phase, he overheard Nessie giggling and chattering to Nicki. Embry's name came up several times so it was perfectly clear that the girls would be comparing notes over their new men. Jake couldn't help but think maybe he too should talk to his friend about all the changes that happened in one simple evening. Even though his boys had been with him all evening he still felt like he hadn't seen them. This was a drawback to being so wrapped up in Nessie. Jake started his run through the woods trying to decide what to do. He was running down the list of places he might find Em in as he ran. He wasn't with Nicki because she was talking with Nessie. He could feel Quil running patrol with Sam. Finally, Jake realized it was close to supper so more than likely he would be home waiting to be fed. So he veered off and started towards Embry's house.

Jake didn't make it all the way to Em's house. He caught his scent and noticed him walking from the Rez Quick Stop. Phasing and redressing was something the pack had mastered and Jake was dressed in mere seconds. He stepped from the tree line and gave a whistled to get Em's attention. Em nodded in Jake's direction and started walking towards him.

"What up, man? Long time no see." Em said as he got closer.

"You tell me. How have things been going with you and ole' girl?"

"I couldn't ask for a more perfect woman. She's a trip, you know." Jake quickly realized his mistake. It was never a good idea to ask a newly imprinted wolf about his girl…this could be awhile. Jake just gave a smile and a nod, pretending to give Em is full attention. The two wolves fell into step with each other and continued towards Em's house. Embry seemed to finally be wrapping up, "I could hang with her all day. She's like one of the guys, ya know. She can hold her own and doesn't take shit from anyone, but is still all female."

Noticing the pause in the Nicki-notes, Jake jumped in when he could. "Hey, I'm happy for ya, man. I guess we'll have to let her in on a few Quileute secrets next weekend."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you why you pushed the bonfire off for 2 weeks." Em all but whined.

"Dude, you had known the girl for all of 4 hours and you were ready to drop all this shit on her." Jake answered. "I did you a fucking favor. I know she's strong and all that but trust me, you needed to spend a little more time getting in with her before you drop something like this."

"I guess you're right. It's just that I've been waiting so long." mumbled Embry. "I just wanted to bring her into my world, to share everything you know."

Jake had to admit that he did know. It was a lot harder on the wolves that hadn't imprinted. They couldn't really start anything with a girl because in the back of their minds they would always know there was someone else out there that was meant for them. They were stuck in purgatory; stuck between living like a monk hoping their imprint would stumble into their world, or risking starting a relationship only to destroy some innocent girl's life because their true love showed up. It wasn't truly that bad since none of the wolves that didn't have imprints really opted for the monk lifestyle but they could never really get to deep either. And no matter what they may want the world to think or how hard they pretended to be, they all wanted that deeper connection.

Jake purposely bumped into Em before he spoke. "In due time, dude. All will be revealed next week. Until then, just enjoy her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another weekend, another chapter. WooHoo! I have to admit that this is by far one of my faves to date. I love Em/Nicki…they are just too much fun to write.

I don't know how many of you lovelies know of it but there is an amazing spot out on the web made just for us wolf-girls. If you are in need of a pack come by and say HI.

www jacobblack-n-pack ning com/ (put a period in every space and it should work) See ya there. MWAH


	6. Drama Between Wolves

**A/N:** Well I squeezed this in at the very last second. I do apologize if you were looking for an update last weekend but had some family in town and well writing wasn't an option. But I'm back and it's here...no future distractions planned.

I really wanted to take a second to thank each and everyone one of you for reading, it means alot. And the reviews and follows make me want to keep going. So keep that in mind when you finish. Hint, Hint. Til then...Smooches, Scrappy

* * *

><p>It was finally Saturday, the day of the bonfire. Nessie had spent days telling Nicki about all the fun they always had at bonfires in the past. Her enthusiasm was catching and now Nicki was beyond excited. Of course, now Nessie was starting to worry that she may have hyped it up too much. But she couldn't help it; she was excited for her newest friend to meet her oldest friends, even Billy. Nessie had always enjoyed listening to Billy tell the Quileute stories. There was just something about his voice.<p>

The problem was Nessie just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about tonight's bonfire. Jake was acting all funny and he said he needed to hang with Em this afternoon. Not that he wanted to but that he _needed_ to. Maybe she was just reading too much into it. But Jake had asked Nessie to pick up Nicki and meet him at the beach. This was so not the normal Jake or Em for that matter. They had both been spending every possible minute with the girls and now were leaving them to fend for themselves. Embry had even snuck out of work a few times so he could pick Nicki up from school. Nessie couldn't help but wonder what was so important that the boys couldn't come and pick them up? She may not have understood it, but she also knew she had to accept it. She knew the boys had nothing but the best in mind for the girls so she would just go with the flow.

Nessie drove out to Nicki's a little earlier than she was supposed to so they could enjoy a little girl time. She helped Nicki pick out her outfit and they talked about their favorite subject, the boys. This bonfire was a big deal to Nicki and she really wanted to look good. She was coming on Embry's turf and meeting his people, so no matter what Nessie said, Nicki was a ball of nerves. Time was passing and Nicki didn't seem any closer to making a final decision about what to wear. With her patience finally reaching its limit, Nessie started to rush her. Nessie just really wanted to see Jake and even if she wouldn't come straight out and say it. And if Nicki would admit it she knew Nicki wanted to see Embry just as much. A few minutes and a whole lot of whining later, the girls finally left Nicki's house.

"I just don't get it, Ness."

"Don't get what?" Nessie asked as she drove towards La Push.

"I'm like one of those girls in the movies, always grinning when his name comes up and giggling when he calls me. It's just not normal. I don't get wrapped up in a guy like this." Nicki explained.

"I can't really help ya there. It's always been Jake and only Jake for me."

"You calling me a slut?" She teased.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean."

"I do. But it's still weird to me. I mean every time he touches me, every time he gets near me; my heart speeds up and I can hardly breathe. Crazy thing is I absolutely love it. I love feeling this way. He's like crack and I'm hooked." she gushed.

"Wow." Nessie giggled. "You've got it bad."

"And you don't?" Nicki joked, giving Nessie the stink eye. "You just keep telling yourself that. You know you feel the exact same way about Jake."

"Sure. Sure. So now that we've both admitted that we're crackheads, how about we go get our men some food before we get to the Rez?" Nessie said. She wasted no time and quickly reached the pizza shop. They ordered five jumbo pizzas; 3 for them and the boys and a couple extra just in case.

As Nessie pulled onto the Rez, she realized she honestly had no idea where the boys might be. She knew eventually they were supposed to meet at the beach but they were early…way early. She knew there were only a handful of places for the guys to hang out, but which one. Nessie slowed the car down a little bit more, trying to give herself time to work through the list. She was lost in thought for a few seconds before blurting out of nowhere, "The court."

"Huh?" Nicki looked at her strangely, obviously confused at the outburst.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to figure out where they might be and it just kinda came out. I don't know why but I just have this feeling that's where they are." Nessie turned in the direction of the basketball courts and sure enough the boys were there.

"So it seems to me that you and Jake have some freaky connection or something. And you talk about me having it bad." Nicki teased.

As they pulled into a parking spot at the courts, the girls couldn't move. They couldn't speak. They just sat there. They were both looking at the most amazingly beautiful site. Jake and Embry were shirtless and playing basketball against a few others. Nessie couldn't tell who else was in the game because she only had eyes for Jake. He stood there bent over with his hands on his knees. His shorts were dangerously low on his narrow hips. His broad shoulders were hunched and the muscles in his back flexed with every breath he took. With his broad shoulders, thin waist and muscular legs; he was the epitome of the perfect male. And to put the cherry on the sundae, every inch of his skin was sweaty and his body glistened in the sunlight.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Nessie mumbled.

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Nicki agreed. "I am so glad we came over early. Come on, I want a better look."

The girls got out of the car, leaned against the hood and just watched the guys. Quiet murmurs of appreciation floated between them as they enjoyed the view. It wasn't until a loose ball rolled towards them that they were finally noticed. Jake smiled and then hit Em to get his attention. Without a second though the boys left the game behind and jogged over to where the girls were standing.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked as he stopped in front of Nessie, with Embry stopping in front of Nicki.

"Well, hi to you too." Nessie snipped sarcastically. Stepping closer to him, she leaned in and whispered. "I just needed to see you."

"You don't want to get to close." He said unconvincingly. "I've been out here for awhile."

"Oh but I do." She said, reaching up to get a kiss. "Mmmm, salty," mumbling appreciatively, he started to pull her closer.

"Close enough, big boy. I didn't bring a change of clothes and you are really sweaty." Nessie warned, stopping him with a hand on his bare chest. "You can't have me right now but I did bring you something. How about some pizza?"

Jake glanced at Em, exclaiming, "Dude are we lucky or what?"

Nessie just smiled smugly and went to the backseat to get the pizza boxes. There was no doubt she knew how to please her man. The rest of the guys from the court had made their way to the car before Nessie could pull the boxes from the back.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't know what to expect when I got here so I wasn't ready for all of ya'll." Nessie quickly handed Jake 3 pizzas and set the other two on the hood. "This is the best I can do. Now play nice!" As soon as she was out of the way, the other ball players were grabbing slices faster than a bunch of piranha. There were a few muffled "Thank Yous" as pizza was crammed into mouths. Nessie just had to laugh.

The two couples found a grassy area and sat down with the pizza between them. Each of the guys grabbed a whole pizza and plopped it in their respective laps. That left the last box for Nessie and Nicki. The foursome sat around shooting the shit and enjoying the pizza. Once the food was gone, the boys ran home to get cleaned up for the bonfire. Nicki and Nessie cleaned up the trash and then headed out towards the beach.

There was still at least an hour before the bonfire but already there were quite a few people on the beach. Nessie noticed it was the normal crowd mulling around getting things ready. The pack girls were going through the coolers while the guys were bringing down the folding tables for the food. Billy and the other elders hadn't shown up yet.

Nicki was shaking her head as she took in everyone, especially the guys, on the beach. "Now I knew Jake was freakishly huge. And Seth and Em aren't exactly little, but this is just ridiculous!" Nicki blurted out.

"You'll get used to it." Nessie acknowledged absentmindedly.

"No seriously, is it something in the water? This just can't be normal." Nessie couldn't help but giggle because it wasn't exactly normal in the human world, but in Nessie's world it was standard. "Every single guy down there is giant. I mean you can't even claim it to be a family thing because they're not all related, are they?"

"No they're not all directly related but they do think of each other as brothers. So yeah, it is one big family in a way." Nessie said dragging Nicki by the arm down the path. "Just roll with it. I'll introduce you to everyone and then Embry will be here soon to distract you."

When they reached the crowd, Nessie decided to start with the pack girls since they were the least intimidating. "Hey all, this is Nicki." She waved as they got closer. "Nicki, this is Kim, Emily, Rachel and the girl running this way is Claire." Nessie rattled down the list, pointing to each one in turn.

Nicki smiled at each of them, "Nice to meet you all." Emily, Rachel and Kim smiled and greeted Nicki. Nessie and Nicki offered to help and were quickly instructed to set the food out on the tables. Nessie grabbed Nicki and started to one of the coolers to get to work.

Embry and Jake showed up just as they set out the last of the food. Jake was pushing his dad down the walkway and Embry was carrying what looked to be a dozen folding chairs. Em set three chairs up near the fire and left the rest. After Jake got his father settled, he motioned for Nessie and Nicki to come over. Nessie gave Billy a quick hug and then Jake introduced Nicki to his dad, pulling her to the forefront.

The arrival of the other tribal elders, Old Quil and Sue Clearwater, was the unofficial 'start' to the bonfire. The elders made their way down the walkway and it was quite obvious that it was almost time to eat. It was clear that the guys were starting to get restless but they kept the grumbling to a minimum. To make sure everyone got food, the elders got their plates first followed by the girls. After the girls had gotten all they wanted it was free reign for the pack. Needless to say once the boys finished there was never much left.

Slowly day was turning to night and it was time for the stories. The bonfire was roaring and all the girls were cuddled up with their guys. Billy cleared his throat, his signal to the group that he was about to begin. Nicki was sitting next to Embry on a piece of driftwood, while Nessie was positioned between Jake's legs leaning back against his chest. She couldn't see Jake's face but when Nessie looked towards Nicki, she noticed how nervous Embry looked.

"Hey Ness, maybe you should try to stay awake this time?" Jake teased. "You just might learn something."

"Oh leave me alone, it's not my fault your dad's voice is so relaxing. I'm pretty sure I know the stories by now. I've been to how many bonfires? Not to mention my family is mentioned in one of them."

"You'd be surprised. Just try to stay awake, if not for the stories, then for Nicki." He nuzzled into her neck playfully before gently placing a kiss on her cheek.

Nessie didn't quite understand why Jake was pushing this but she nodded anyway. The stories that Nicki was about to hear would always be just that to her…stories. She could never really be a part of the world Jake and Nessie knew unless things got serious between her and Embry. Nessie knew Kim, Rachel and Emily were all married to wolves and that's why they knew everything. But what about Claire, why was she always here? It was then that Nessie decided to ask Jake afterwards. Until then, Nessie sat straighter, determined to stay focused on the legends Billy was telling. Now it was time to listen.

Billy went through all the legends at this bonfire. He told of how the Quileute people were descendants of wolves and the legend about the Cold ones. He told the story of the third wife and even the legend about the spirit warriors. Nessie had heard these stories many times before so she wasn't paying attention. She was more interested in how Nicki was enjoying them. Nicki seemed completely captivated, oohing and aahing at all the right moments.

Jake was mindlessly playing with Nessie's hair and running his fingertips along her neck. It was all working against her and Nessie was slowly becoming too relaxed and zoning out. But when Billy started talking about something called imprinting, Jake tensed up. The gentle strokes stopped and he accidentally squeezed Nessie between his legs. "You awake?" he asked.

"Barely, but yeah." she mumbled.

Now that Jake had brought her back to reality, she started listening more intently. As she concentrated, Nessie realized this was one legend she hadn't heard before. How is that even possible, she wondered It was baffling to her, especially since she hadn't missed a bonfire since she was big enough to come on the Rez without her dad throwing a fit. She sat forward, engrossed in everything that Billy was saying. Billy seemed to be fixated on Nessie, looking deep into her eyes. Slowly the things he was saying started to piece together a puzzle she didn't even realize was in front of her: Instant attraction, protector, constantly near and finally soul mate. Had she heard that right? Imprints and their wolves were destined to be together forever.

Nessie pulled her eyes from Billy's and slowly scanned across her friends. She hadn't noticed it until now but no one was looking at Billy. Everyone was either looking at her or Nicki. Nessie looked to her new best friend sitting next to her new boyfriend. She could see that Embry was sweating bullets. But Nessie needed to see one more person to truly understand what was happening; to fully process what she had heard. She hesitantly turned further around so she could see Jacob clearly. Sure enough, Jake looked like a deer caught in headlights. Nessie looked back to Nicki and was certain they had identical looks of confusion. Finally she found her voice. "Jake, did you?" It was so meek it was more like she mouthed it but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, Nessie," he whispered, "when you were born."

"And Embry?" she continued. Her vocal chords may be working but making complete sentences was not an option yet. It didn't matter though, Jake understood.

"Yea on the night we went bowling. That's why he looked like a bigger dork than normal."

"Ok, um I gotta go." Nessie stood up quickly, grabbing Nicki's hand. She drug her friend further up the beach. She needed to think and she needed to talk to her best friend. Nessie overheard Emily stop Jake and Embry from following. Advising them to stay back and let the girls have a few minutes to process everything.

For the longest time, Nicki and Nessie just walked. They would take turn opening their mouths before closing them without a word, staying just on the verge of speech. Questions were running rampant through their minds but no coherent sentences were formed. Neither of them knew what to say or what to think. Nessie thought she was confused before things progressed with Jake but over the past few weeks things had gone from crazy to completely chaotic. Just before the girls reached the forest Nessie stopped Nicki and turned around to face her.

"Well that was…um, interesting," was all she could manage.

"You think." Nicki replied sarcastically. "I don't know what's going on right now. I'm so confused. I mean that last story reminded me of when Embry and I first got together. It could even explain why I feel so different when I'm with him. But if I believe that story then I have to believe the others. This just can't be real."

"Nicki, I have something to tell you," Nessie declared cautiously, "the legends are real."

"You knew." She yelled. "How could you let this happen to me? Why didn't you tell me?" She wasn't exactly mad but it was obvious she was hurt.

"I wasn't allowed to tell you. It's not something you go around bragging about, you know. But I didn't know about the last one; that imprinting thing. That's news to me, too." Nessie rambled. "I mean don't get me wrong I knew that a few of the guys were insanely in love with their wives but I didn't really think much about it."

"Who cares about the love part, that's great. Who wouldn't want a guy hopelessly devoted to them? My problem is he's not a guy…he's a freaking werewolf."

"I know, Nicki. I promise you it's not that bad. They're not exactly werewolves, like the movies. It's different. They're more like shifters. Once you see it, you'll understand."

"I don't know, Ness. I'm intrigued and all, but I'm scared shitless at the same time."

"Well let's just stick with the intrigued part. Hang on to that. I mean you've been around Jake and Embry so you know they won't hurt you. Just remember all the good things about Em when you see him change. It's gonna be ok, I promise." She gave Nicki a big squeeze. "You ready to go see the boys."

All Nicki could do was nod. There was no doubt this was a shitload of crazy for Nicki to take in but there really wasn't time to baby her. Nessie figured they needed to get it all out now. It was like a Band-Aid, it had to be ripped off fast. It didn't go unnoticed by Nessie that Nicki was avoiding the legend about the Cold Ones. For the time being, Nessie decided to just deal with one issue at a time. Dealing with the fact that boys were actually shape-shifting wolves was enough.

Nessie and Nicki didn't have to wait too long for the guys to show up. More than likely, the boys had been standing in the shadows the whole time. Jake hesitantly walked up to Nessie and asked if she was ok. Of course, Nessie was having a pretty easy time processing this new bit of information. The more Nessie thought about it she had to admit that deep down she had a feeling there was something more to the Dynamic Duo, as everyone used to call them, and know she knew for sure.

"We definitely have a lot to talk about, you know." She said poking him in the ribs. "But right now, I need to take care of Nicki."

Nicki stood there eyeing Embry like she had never seen him before. He just stood there looking absolutely petrified. He was terrified of what she was thinking. The thought of what could happen had him frozen. If this didn't go well, she would rip his heart out. Embry was sure if he made a move towards her his whole world would crumble, so he just stood and prayed. Prayed to all the spirits of his people that his imprint was strong enough to handle what his world had to offer

Nessie grabbed Embry's hand and gingerly pulled him towards Nicki. Once she was close enough, she grabbed each of their hands. "Look you two. From what I've learned tonight, this imprinting thing is destined. It's not something you are going to be able to fight, even if you wanted. You are meant for each other and as scary as this, I know you two can handle it. So let's just take a deep breath and do it." Nessie turned to Nicki. "I'm here and I promise it will be ok."

Embry wasn't sure if this was the best move but he trusted his best friend and Jake was nodding his agreement. Embry looked at his love one more time before finally sighing in defeat. Jake stepped in front of Embry, blocking him so he could take off his clothes but facing the girls. Nicki looked over at Nessie confused as to what was about to happen. Nessie gently stroked her arm with her free hand in support. Nessie stared back at her friend whose normal world was about to be irreversibly changed and mouthed 'it's ok.' Jake looked from Nessie to Nicki for any sign that she was ready.

With a deep breath and a nod, Nicki's life changed. One second Embry was looking over Jake's shoulder at Nicki and the next there was a huge gray wolf standing there.

"Well fuck me sideways!" Nicki exclaimed; her hand flying to her mouth.

Nessie could only smile at Nicki. Only her friend could have a response like that. Jake busted out laughing while Embry just shook his head and a wolfy grin broke out across his face. The air around them seemed to get a whole lot lighter, but they still had a ways to go.

Nicki took a few unsure steps towards the giant gray wolf that had lain down behind Jake. Embry didn't move a muscle. Nessie, Jake and Embry knew that Nicki didn't have anything to worry about but they also knew they still needed to follow her lead. Once Nicki was finally close enough, she tentatively reached out and gently touched his snout. Letting her hand rest there she just focused on what her fingers were feeling. After a second, she raised her eyes to look into Embry's wolf eyes. Without a word, she ran her hand up between his eyes and all the way down his back, lightly scratching his pelt with her nails. A very low but content rumble came from Em, followed by a quick shiver. It was no mistaking this felt good to him. Nicki walked back around to his head and squatted down. She put her hands under his muzzle and lifted it up. With her eyes focused on his, she gently kissed his muzzle. And with that, Nicki was officially a wolf-girl.

"Well I think you two need a little time alone." Jake said. "Ness and I are going to head back to the bonfire. I need to make sure someone took care of my dad."

"Yeah, ok. Whatever. We're fine." Nicki replied dismissively without ever taking her eyes off of her wolf. She had settled down with her legs curled under behind her and was just rubbing his fur as he rested his big wolf head in her lap.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*CSoN*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With everyone so focused on the newest imprint's reaction to the legends no one noticed the only TRUE wolfgirl of the pack. Leah sat slightly away from everyone, trying to blend into the background. It had become the norm for everyone to start to seek her out once the legend of imprinting was over until then she just tried to make it through the bonfire. But Leah was over it. She was over being pitied and babied because of something beyond her control. Leah had survived and just wanted to be. So she sat quietly as the couples headed off, two by two. Even Quil and Claire left together; working as a 'team' pushing Billy back up the hill so they could take him home.

With the exit of the oddest imprint couple in Quileute history, the single wolves started plotting their activities for the rest of the evening. Well the single male wolves anyway. Leah couldn't handle the horn-dogs or their fucking hormones. Brady, Colin and Seth were the three Stooges of the pack. It was always the same with them. They would talk all this shit about going on the prowl at the clubs of Seattle but would always end up on Xbox in the living room. Leah was just over it all.

As Leah tried hard to relax and ignore the Tard-Trio, she noticed Jake and his half-breed walking towards her. Leah really didn't like Nessie. She knew it wasn't her fault that she was created or that the Alpha imprinted on her, but Leah still didn't like her. She overheard Jake ask Nessie to stay back for a second. _What for? Oh shit he wants to talk to me. Damn it_! Leah thought. Leah scowled. Why hadn't she followed her gut instinct and left with her mother. Now Jake was coming for the typical after bonfire Leah pity speech. She really didn't know why this had to happen after every bonfire. Following tradition, Leah just smiled and tried to keep her cool until he was done.

"Hey, Alpha. What's going on?" she asked like she didn't already know what was coming.

"Not a lot. Just coming to see how you're doing?"

"Why ya worried? You know me, I'm chilling."

"Come on Leah, don't play hard with me. We might as well talk about this now; you know it's going to play out in your thoughts later."

"Look, I said I'm good. I'm happy for you and your half-breed." Jake growled, but he let that one slide. "And I guess it's safe to say Embry has joined the ranks of the love zombies now. So whatever, man. I don't care."

"Leah, come on. You and I both know you've been crushing on Em. I just figured you might want to talk about it."

"You know what Jacob; I don't need your pity. No matter what you guys THINK you know about me or about what I was or was not feeling, I wasn't going there with Embry. It may have taken me a couple of times to understand it but I did learn. I need to stay away from you stupid ass wolves. You fuckers just aren't worth it, this imprint shit always happens. So that said, I'm out."

Leah stood and just stormed off not looking back at any of them. She could feel the eyes on her as she made her escape. She hardly noticed; her mind was in overdrive. There were no secrets when you were a wolf and she had come to accept it. But right now she needed to get away from them for a little while. She couldn't handle them looking at her like she was some loser who needed their sympathy. Leah understood it. Her thoughts were loud and clear in her mind. _I loved Sam, he imprinted and boom, I was thrown away like yesterday's trash. Then my stupid ass starts to fall for my Alpha and fucking Nessie is born. What happens, I'm out again. You'd think I would have learned by now. You'd think that I would know these damn wolves weren't worth it. But NO! I had to go and start falling for Embry. And what happens but fucking Nessie and her entourage fuck up my life up again by introducing Em to that chick. I couldn't be mad at her, whatever her name is. I knew it wasn't her fault. But damn, when was I going to catch a break. I've been screwed up one side and down the other, and here was another fucking blow. Was this some punishment from the spirits because it was my fault my dad had that heart attack? Why me, damnit…why can't I be happy?_

Leah didn't notice how far she had walked down the beach while she was lost in her pathetic ramblings; lost in her own little world, falling deeper into that deep, dark depression the wolf pack had grown accustom to. It was the voices that broke her trance. She could just barely hear Embry's voice whispering about how happy he was to his girl. She heard him thanking the Gods that she didn't run away scared and now his life was perfect. Leah couldn't take it anymore. She ran the last few steps to the forest, yanked off her sundress and phased. When things got too hard, the wolves always ran.

With all the threat of vampires almost nonexistent, there was no one on patrol. Leah had a few minutes of quiet in her head. She shut her brain off and just ran. She was the fastest wolf there was and tonight she pushed herself harder than ever in hopes that her physical pain would distract her from her emotional pain. There were just too many emotions running through her and she couldn't take much more. So she ran.

Leah didn't start out with a destination in mind. There was absolutely nothing on her mind except where to place her paw with each step. It wasn't until she heard the soft sound of water splashing that she started to slow down. She had reached a small pond in a clearing and could still see the ripples that disturbed the surface. It was simple, quaint and perfect. She was still in wolf form as she padded to the water's edge. She gazed down at her reflection on the waves and phased back without looking away.

Leah straightened up and pulled her sundress back on before she sat down at the water's edge. The forest was silent, not even a breeze to make a sound. Leah pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her thin, muscular arms around her legs. Even with wolf senses, Leah was always on alert. She glanced around one final time to make sure she was alone and then finally let the emotions flow. The hard she-wolf sat in the quiet forest and cried for all the loves she had lost. She cried for the life she had planned and dreamed of with Sam. She cried for what could have been with Jacob. And she cried for the dream of something Embry that never really had a chance to grow. Leah just sat there and wept until her eyes finally ran dry.

Leah remained still long after the tears had stopped falling. Her very soul was tired and she really didn't know if she could go on. She wasn't ready to go back to the happy, lovey dovey world of the wolves. As hard as it was, she wanted to feel her pain for a little longer. She needed to let her pain out of that locked heart shaped box she had buried deep inside herself. She had been through so much in her years and it always came back to these stupid legends. So for just a little while longer she allowed herself to wallow in heartache.

It wasn't long before the pain Leah was feeling morphed into anger. She was angry at the men who were too weak to fight some spiritual love voodoo. She was angry at the spirits themselves for making her this freak of nature. And she was angry at the fact that right now she was destined to live the rest of her life not only alone, possibly forever, but also barren. The cherry on the fucked up sundae that was Leah Clearwater's life was her infertility. The reality of her life was starting to overwhelm her. She had no more tears to cry but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Leah needed some kind of release. She threw back my head and at the top of her lungs, she screamed, "FUCK ME!"

Enough was enough. Leah had nothing left to give. She was done. She had come to the decision that it was time for her to suck it up and head back home. She had cried. She had screamed. She had even wallowed. But nothing had changed so it was time to stop hiding in the woods. She couldn't sit here feeling sorry for herself any longer. It wasn't going to get her anywhere. Leah tried to channel the side of her everyone else say…the bad-ass bitch that could handle anything and everything. She may be broken but she was also fierce. So with this in the forefront of her mind, she stood up, fisted the residue from her tears out of her eyes. She begrudgingly pulled her dress back off, wrapping it around her leg and phased.

The moment Leah was wolf, she smelt it. It was faint but there was no mistaking the lemony sick smell of a vampire. She spun around looking trying to figure out which way the smell was coming from. Without a breeze it was hard to find which direction the stench was coming from. She frantically scanned left and right; another second and Leah would have missed her. There was a female vampire speeding over the top of a mountain ridge a little ways in the distance. Leah knew there was no way to reach her and growled in frustration. She had to admit that killing a vamp would have made this miserable evening so much better. Pulling apart a nasty leech was a wolf's perfect form of stress relief. But luck was on the side of the vamp tonight; she had a good start. Leah tried to get her bearings to judge how far she was to the Rez and quickly determined she was far enough out to let the vamp go. She wondered if this vamp had any idea how close to a true death she had come.

Leah watched a little longer just to make sure the she-vamp didn't turn around or change directions. Ensuring there was no chance of her heading anywhere near the Rez, was of utmost importance. When Leah was certain the vampire had gone on her merry little way, she turned and slowly headed back towards romance central a.k.a. La Push.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, my lovelies...Push the button and make me smile. Reviews are as sweet as cuddling on the beach with Jake! MWAH


	7. Choices

**A/N:** Hey lovelies. I'm sorry I didn't update this story last week like I had hoped to but I did get a new story started. It's called "Drive"-Go check it out, you might like it. I know this chap is a little shorter than normal but is only because I'm hoping for a double update this weekend. So cross your fingers the spawn let me have some writing time. You may see errors but its because I have no Beta and just want to get the story out.

Enough with my ramblings. Enjoy...Smooches, Scrappy

PS...In case you were wondering I own nothing. This is all from Stephanie Meyer's world...well the parts you recognize anyway.

* * *

><p>Jake was content. Earlier in the day, he had no idea how things were gonna turn out but now that the bonfire was over and all the secrets were out he knew things were going to be ok. Nicki and Embry seemed to be working through things after the big wolf reveal. Jake was still worried about Leah but he knew he had given it his best shot. Leah would talk when she was ready. As important as these other people were to Jake, nothing was as important as Nessie. Luckily, Nessie was coping pretty well with everything that had come out at the bonfire. Jake was still standing away from everyone just letting the nights events run through his mind. He saw Nessie laughing it up with the triplets of trouble: Seth, Brady and Collin. Leah had said her peace and stomped off in to the darkness to do whatever it was she did when she was pissed. Nearly everyone else had returned home for the night. Calmness was slowly returning to the Rez.<p>

Nessie finally noticed that Jake was no longer in deep conversation with Leah and started in his direction. Jake opened his arms to her and Nessie quickly nestled up against him. With his arms folded around her, they both let out a satisfied sigh. The pair had hugged many times before but the feeling of completeness they felt now, now that there were no secrets between them, was a wonderful sensation. Nessie moved her head slightly and smiled up at Jake. The silent exchange between the pair spoke volumes, as they gazed into each other's eyes. It showed the love that was building between them but it also portrayed the need for deeper conversation.

"So…you ready to go home?" Jake inquired.

"Yeah, I guess. I just need to be alone with you right now. I think I'll ask dad if they can go hang at the main house for a little while." she replied. Jake couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He knew she wanted to talk about what had happened tonight but deep down he was hoping to be doing something a little more carnal. The intensity of the bonfire left his need to be close to her more than just emotional. He let out a deep breath, kissed her gently on the forehead and said, "Let's go." He would find out what she needed soon enough.

Nessie phoned her dad on the way home and told him that she had learned about imprinting at the bonfire. The need for supernatural hearing wasn't necessary, Edward's growl was audible anywhere. Nessie quickly calmed the ancient teenager by explaining that it was from a legend. She went on to explain that although she really wanted to talk to both of us but she would appreciate if she could have the cottage to speak with Jake in private. A few 'sure dad's' later and Nessie hung up.

Without a word, the pair turned and started towards the woods opting to walk back to Nessie's instead of drive. They strolled quietly through the forest. Nessie was lost in thought and Jake was lost in her. The questions running through her mind were almost visible on her face. Every now and then she would slow down and look at Jake like she was gonna finally say something but then just return to walking without uttering a word. Jake was becoming more and more nervous with each step that they took. As badly as he wanted to know, he let her decide when to break the silence.

The silence continued even after they reached the Cullen cottage. Nessie opened the door and led the way back to her room. Jake sat quietly on the bed as Nessie grabbed some pajamas. She started towards the bedroom door before she remembered Jake was there. She didn't turn but chose to mumble over her shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower. Stay here, I won't be long." Jake's shoulders slumped and he tried to hide his concern. Nessie sensed his anxiousness, so she slowly turned and walked to him. Her hand gently caressed his cheek with her thumb before placing a delicate kiss on his stubble. "Don't worry, I'll come back" she whispered.

Jake felt helpless as he watched her walk away. He knew that she said they were ok but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her head. Jake kicked off his shoes and climbed further on her bed so that he could lie down. He let his head fall on her pillow and was motionless for a few minutes. He couldn't help but wonder if he could handle all the craziness that was this life as well as Nessie was. The unknown outcomes bounced around in his mind as he stared at the ceiling. He reached behind his head and pulled her pillow around to his front so he could bury his nose in her scent. His eyes closed and he slowly relaxed as the sounds of the shower and the scent of his imprint soothed the chaos in his mind.

The warmth of Nessie's hands crept slowly under his shirt as he laid slumbering spread eagle on her bed. Jake refused to open his eyes, opting instead to relish in the feeling of her touch. He had dreamt of this very thing many, many times over the past few years. Now that it was happening he wanted to enjoy the feeling and was not about to rush anything. His ab muscles flexed uncontrollably as strands of her hair brushed against his skin. It wasn't until he felt the warm, moistness of her tongue as she placed open mouthed kisses on his stomach that his eyes finally snapped open. Jake tossed the pillow he had clutched to his chest aside and leaned up so that he could see down his chest. The image of Nessie looking up at him so demurely as her pale pink tongue ran across her lips just inches from his manhood was something that Jake had imagined in his most private moments. She was wearing a thread bare T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Nessie wasn't the least bit shy as she knelt between his open legs. She had her hands on either side of his waist and was smiling up at him with a mischievous smirk on her face. She slowly and deliberately ran her eyes down his body and back up again before she purred, "I figured that would get your attention."

"Fuck Ness…Don't Stop! That's just cruel." Jake whined as he sat further up resting his weight on his elbows.

"Oh, really?" she giggled. "Well what's in it for me?" Nessie straightened up and adjusted herself until she was sitting Indian-style between his outstretched legs. "Well then, let the negotiations commence. I propose that the more answers you give me, the more kisses I'll give you."

"That's it…Kisses?" Jake was obviously hoping for more.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She taunted. Neither spoke as a stare-off ensued. It didn't take long before Jake flipped the tables on Nessie. He sat up fully placing himself just inches from her and slowly reached back over his shoulder pulling his shirt over his head in one swift move. Nessie was still not used to the effects his body had on hers and when her breath caught for just a second, Jake noticed. He quickly pitched the shirt across the room and snaked his arms around her, pull her in for a kiss.

Her small fingers quickly appeared against his mouth. "Not so fast, hot lips. That'll cost ya."

Defeated, Jake fell backwards pulling her down onto his chest. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Well, let me think," she pondered as she drew lazy designs on his chest. "The first thing that I need to understand is why am I just now finding out about this imprinting business?"

"You know I didn't really keep it from you." The thought got stuck somewhere between his mind and his mouth once Nessie started kissing him gently around his neck. Jake let his head fall to the side giving her a non-verbal signal to keep going when she abruptly stopped. "Hey, why'd ya stop this time?"

"It's simple. You stop talking, I stop kissing."

"Ok, bet. Game on, babygirl, I can talk all night" he boasted. He settled back on the bed and started again. "So, uh, like I was saying, I wasn't keeping anything from you. I mean you've been coming to the bonfires ever since I convinced Eddie-boy and Bells that I could handle their _little miracle_. The story is told every time one of the wolves imprinted. But since you were so much younger the last time, you kinda slept through it. I think my dad tried to tell it a few times since but it was the same deal every time. He talks and you sleep."

She was moving a little lower until her kisses were in the middle of his chest. Jake tried to think of something else to say just so she didn't stop but her kisses were distracting. He didn't have to rack his brain too long before Nessie asked another question, "And you never thought to fill me in when on your own?"

"I kinda promised your folks that I wouldn't say anything. They wanted you to make decisions on your own…no pressure from stupid ass wolf magic."

"Mm-Hmm" she hummed against his skin, just millimeters from his nipple. Nessie got daring and ran her teeth across his nipple causing a moan to rumble through his chest. "Keep going," she coaxed.

"It's getting a little hard. I mean, hard to **think** you know." Jake moaned. He could feel her lips curve into a smile against his skin. "But don't you dare stop."

With a shiver and a sigh, Jake continued. "So your parents wanted, uh, they wanted you to make up your own mind." He tried to focus but Nessie was almost to his navel. "I just wanted them to let me be close to you, so I did whatever they wanted. Up until recently I was cool with that, but you kinda took shape and I found myself hoping for more. For the first time, I was actually hoping you'd choose me just like my wolf chose you."

Nessie's fingers were dancing dangerously close to the waistband of Jake's shorts when he finally ran out of words. He was panting heavily and slowly losing the battle over his control as his excitement grew. He was trying to let Nessie lead but she had no idea what her small kisses were doing to him. Jake was slowly getting closer to his breaking point. His desire for her knew no limits, but he wasn't sure how far she was ready to go. Living in the minds of the pack had given Jake a little insight as to what being with a girl was like but this was the first time he was experiencing it in the flesh. This was a first for both of them and they were working on pure instinct.

Nessie had scooted lower down his legs and was placing soft kisses just above his shorts. She was skimming her lips across his stomach. Left, kiss. Right, kiss. She was going back and forth, over and over again, while she was lost deep in thought. On one pass across his abdomen, he could feel her lips part and warm air as she breathed across him. But when her tongue snuck out and ran all the way from his left hip to his right, he lost it. His tenuous hold over his desire had finally reached his limit. He had resisted the urge to touch her for as long as he could. Pawing at her while she was working him over would have moved things forward too fast; but a man could only take so much. He needed to touch her, anywhere.

Nessie was so far down Jake's body that he could just barely rub her bare arms. He was rock hard and done with the talking game. As gently as he could, he wrapped his huge hands around her shoulders and pulled her upwards until she was fully stretched out up the length of his body. When she was close enough, their lips met. His kiss was hard, deep and needy. His hands tangled in her hair controlling her movements as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Nessie slowly crawled up Jake's body until she was straddled over him, core to core. His hands ran down her back, around her sides and found their natural spot on her hips. She relaxed into the kiss and her chest pressed harder against Jake.

There was no more thinking, they were both too far gone to worry about limits or boundaries. Nessie gently rolled her hips and hummed softly as she felt his hardness press against her nub. Jake arched his hips upwards applying more pressure as she rubbed harder. They fell into perfect rhythm; her grinding small circles over his shaft while he pulled her down harder against himself. Nessie pulled out of a kiss and threw here head back, letting out an erotic moan from deep inside her. Jake kissed down her exposed neck and nibbled her collar bone enjoying the sounds he was coaxing from her.

Jake's hands were in constant motion, moving across Nessie's exposed skin. One hand quickly moved from her hip to the back of her head as Jake took control. Without breaking physical contact, he had flipped them over and settled firmly between her thighs. The evening had been spent with Nessie bringing Jake pleasure and he had enjoyed every second of it. But there was a primal need within Jake that demanded he bring her pleasure. Jake ground himself against her with more intensity. His hand slid up under the bottom of her shirt enjoying the feel of skin to skin contact. His lips returned to hers as his hand rose higher seeking out her breast. His face broke into a smile when his hand found she wasn't wearing a bra. He gently wrapped his large hand around the underside of her breast softly running the pad of his thumb over her erect nipple. He kissed her harder, swallowing her moans of ecstasy.

The two lovers were nothing more than a moans and groans as they explored each other with their hands and mouths. Nessie wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him tighter against her clit. Her fingers clawed into his back and he could hear her starting to whimper. There was no doubt she was close to climaxing. Her arousal was obvious as Jake felt her wetness through the layers of clothing between them. All of his senses were being stimulated as her scent clouded his thoughts. Jake allowed himself a moment to relish in the idea of ripping the clothes from their bodies and plunging deep inside her but he knew it was too soon. Jake refocused on one thing…release. As much as he wanted to cum, he was more concerned about Nessie. He rubbed against her faster and harder, hitting her sex with long strokes. Jake was everywhere; grinding, nibbling, sucking. It wasn't long before she had reached the precipice of her orgasm. Her fingers clawed deeper into his back and he could feel her teeth biting down into shoulder to muffle the scream as she finally fell over the edge.

Jake slowed his movements to bring her down for her high slowly. With her needs satisfied, Jake let his body weight rest fully on Nessie. There would be no release for him tonight but it didn't concern him. Tonight was all about her. He was definite that he would have a severe cause of blue balls later but it was so worth it to feel her body shiver and twitch as she had her first orgasm; an orgasm that she had because of him. Jake's release would come later as he relived this night several times over as he took matters into his own hands when got home. He slowly pulled himself up, hovering over her on his hands so he could look down on her. He was committing everything to his memory: the feel of her body underneath him, her intoxicating scent, even the way her breath felt against his neck. His eyes moved down her body as he memorized the way she looked with a sensual afterglow. Her shirt was bunched up and just barely covering her chest. Her legs had fallen open and lie limply on either side of him. Her face was flushed and her breathing was slowly returning to normal. Her eyes fluttered open before a smile spread across her face. She reached up placing her hands on his cheeks before pulling him in for a soft kiss. "I've made my choice…no wolf magic needed. With all that I am, I love you Jake" she whispered before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Next chap, we find what's going on with Jake's partner in crime Embry, do you think things are as smooth for him?<p>

As always, mad love to you all. Go ahead push the review button...ya know ya wanna! Til then...Smooches, Scrappy


	8. Could It Be That Easy?

**A/N**: Hey lovelies, I didn't get this out quite as fast as I'd hoped but it's here now. It's short and to the point, so I hope you enjoy. I do need to give mad love to my new Beta, GoldenGirl2707. So MWAH...thanks lovey!

Not much else to say so get's to reading. Smooches, Scrappy

* * *

><p>Embry always knew his future wasn't going to be easy. Most of the kids on the Rez had tough childhoods but his was one everyone pitied. Embry was raised by a single mom who made "Mommy Dearest" look like a saint and he had no clue about who his dad was. The only thing everyone- well, everyone in the pack, anyway- was sure of was that he was Quileute. He had to be Quileute because he turned wolf; but knowing that he was a wolf, just opened up a whole other can of worms so no one talked about it. As soon as Embry became a wolf the list shortened to three options; all of which were married men.<p>

The lack of relationship with his mother and the fact that he had no father left Embry alone. He wouldn't dream of opening up to her and telling her about phasing, vampires, or what his life truly had become. There was no one for him to turn to when things got crazy. Everyone on the Rez looked at him and whispered behind his back. His own mother considered him a worthless son who kept sneaking out and hanging with the wrong crowd. And Embry just had to grin and bear it. Of course, he had his pack to talk, to but he didn't want to be the whiny pup of the group. But things in his world were starting to look up. He had finally moved out of his mother's house and into a place with Seth. This little change gave him enough room to breathe. His life may be an endless cycle of work, patrol and secrets but it was his life.

Embry's life had been irreversibly changed when he met Nicki. When he first saw her standing next to Nessie in that arcade, he knew his life was going to be better; but he had no idea just how much it would change. After the bonfire, it dawned on Embry that his life had not just improved, but it was heading straight to wonderful. When the legends were being told, Embry didn't dare hope for anything positive to happen to him. His life had been a series of fucked up events and to think the Gods had finally given him something good was too much. He was sure that if things didn't go well with Nicki that this would be the one thing that finally destroyed him. Embry had worried for nothing; his beautiful Nicki had accepted him just as he was. Her feelings were strong enough that she didn't run. He was damaged and he was a wolf but she cared for him; wolf and all.

Embry kept replaying one moment over and over in his head. It was the moment when Nicki had kissed his snout while he was still his wolf. It was the purest, most intimate moment of his life. To be loved so deeply and so entirely that she would kiss him in lupine form showed exactly how much she trusted him, and that she might actually love him. He was also pretty sure that he was the only guy to have been kissed as a wolf and that just made his smile bigger.

Embry finally decided he had been sitting in wolf form long enough. His journey down memory lane was over and he needed to show Nicki just how much he loved her. He slowly stood up on all four legs and backed away from her. His wolf never broke eye contact as he grabbed his clothes out of the sand in its mouth and backed into the shadows to phase back. He pulled on his jeans quickly and sprinted back to Nicki. His excitement was unstoppable as he pulled her off the ground and into his arms. Embry wasn't the most eloquent man and chose to repeat 'I love you' over and over while he peppered her face with kisses. He was pretty sure he would never be able to say it enough times to convince her how deeply he meant it. But he was gonna try.

"So, now what?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now, I want to show you just how much you mean to me." he whispered in her ear.

"I kinda need to be heading home." She leaned back and nodded towards the ground. Embry set her back on her feet and took her hand in his. She smiled at the pout that had formed on his face, "But I might have a little time."

Embry wasted no time in throwing his shirt and shoes back on. He really wanted to pick her up and run but knew that walking on the beach was one of those things girls liked. It didn't take them long to walk back to the spot of the bonfire which was long deserted. Embry's house was just a short walk from where they were, so they headed there. He stopped at his door and looked to Nicki. "How much time is a 'little' time?"

"I guess I have time to come in for a few. But I have to be home by midnight." She glanced at her watch. "That's about an hour and change."

"I'll take anything you can give me," Embry smirked, pushing open the front door and pulled her into his house. He led her straight through the living room and back to his bedroom. There was no stopping to notice if his roommate, Seth, was home. He didn't even slow down enough for her to notice if the house was clean or not. Embry was on a mission, a mission to get his imprint alone. There was so much he needed to say, and do, and he only had a little over an hour.

"So no grand tour, I take it?" She teased as she sat on his bed.

"Shit, I totally forgot this was your first time over. Do you want to see the house?" he apologized.

"No Em, I'm just messing with you." She patted the bed next to her. "Come here, it's OK. Really, I'm OK!" He sat down beside her and took her tiny hands in his calloused one. All the urgency had left him and he just stared.

"Nicki, you are so amazing. I really need you to understand how much you mean to me." He continued to gaze at her hand, unable to look at her. His anxieties were becoming too much and he couldn't shake the feeling that everything was gonna be snatched away. It was a learned behavior after years of having nothing good happen to he just wouldn't allow himself to believe she wasn't a dream.

His hands clung to her, rubbing her tan skin gently. Slowly, he lifted her hands to his lips, placing kisses on each of her knuckles. Her skin was so soft and sweet smelling to him. He turned her hand over and pressed her palm to his mouth, inhaling deeply. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her giggle. Embry's eyes snapped up and she was still there smiling at him.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this." She started. "But I think I love you, Embry Call." He gasped dropping her hands and cradling her face in his palms. His eyes searched hers looking for any hint of doubt and when he didn't find it, he pulled her lips to his.

Their kiss started off full of love, but slow and gentle. Embry's hands continued to hold her face to his as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt pulling him closer. He leaned forward, forcing Nicki's body down onto his bed. He knew he was big and she was little so he opted to lie on his side. His leg rested in between hers and it freed up his hands so they could roam freely over her body.

Embry just wanted to worship her. His fingers started at the side of her face, moving slowly downwards and lingering at her neck. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth so he could taste her. She moaned against him as his tongue delved deeper.

Embry didn't stop caressing her skin as his hands continued on their journey. His fingers ghosted over her breasts, sweeping over her nipples gently; his tough light as a feather. Nicki needed more and arched her back, reaching towards his hand. Following her lead, he spread his fingers around her until his palm was flat against her. Her lips broke from the kiss as she sighed deeply. Things were heating up between them. Her body was desperate for him as her legs wound around his trapping him closer.

Nicki pushed Embry back until she could see him better and searched his face. He was unsure why she was pulling away from him but would do anything for her, so he allowed her to push him away. His anxiety was creeping to the surface until he noticed the smile breaking across her face. It was infectious and he soon matched her with his own toothy grin. Her fingers wound tightly in his hair and she pulled him back to her lips. Just before their mouths met, she took his bottom lip between hers and nibbled gently. She felt the vibrations of his growl against her chest, and it made her giggle. Releasing him, she asked, "You like that, huh?"

"Nick, I like anything you do to me." Embry replied as he leaned down taste her neck.

"Oh, really?" She pushed him onto his back and positioned herself over him. She leaned down and started placing feather light kisses all over his face. She sat straight up and started pulling his shirt upwards. "Off!" she demanded. With one quick yank it was off his body and flying across the room. She pushed him back down and started to massage his chest. She ran a lone fingernail down the middle of his chest to his belly button.

Embry didn't move a muscle, just watching her as she had her way with him. Nicki leaned over and started placing wet, open mouthed kisses along his shoulder. Embry's eyes closed as he allowed himself to simply enjoy the sensation of her being in control. He didn't realize that he had clenched his hands at his side until he felt her force them open. She turned his hands palms up and lightly scratched her nails from the palms of his hands up the insides of his arms and back again. Her touch was gentle but erotic and Embry could feel his dick getting harder. He was certain that from her position she had to feel it too.

As her hands reached his biceps, he gripped her thighs and gave them a gentle squeeze. Nicki moved her hands until her palms were flat against his pectorals. She looked deep into his eyes and began leaning down for a kiss. Just before their lips met, he felt her fingers curl, digging into his flesh with her nails. It was a sweet pain, and his hands squeezed her thighs and his hips to flex upwards, sliding against her. Nicki let out a squeal and lift from him in surprise. Embry wrapped his large hands around her waist and pulled her down harder on his now rock hard member.

Embry wanted to take things further, but knew their time together was running out. He was definitely horny, but knew they had to stop. He allowed himself to stroke against her once more, as he reached around to squeeze her butt. He ran his hands up her back wrapping one in her hair and letting the other rest on the nap of her neck. He tugged her down for one more deep kiss. He begrudgingly slid his hands to her shoulders, trying his best to let her go. He leaned back from her mouth and started placing wet kisses on her neck. "Nick" _kiss_, "we have to…" _another kiss_ "get ready to go."

Her body sagged and her head dropped to his chest. As much as she didn't want to, she knew it was time. She sat up and took a quick at her watch to double check. "Yeah, I guess you're right." But instead of getting up off of Embry, she laid down flat on top of him and straightened out her legs. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Just give me one more second. Ok, Em?" They didn't move. She placed her head over his heart, and he softly stroked her hair; neither of them wanting to be the first to move.

"Hey, boo, I really think we should get going. We have a little bit of a drive to get you home, you know, and I really don't want you to get grounded. I need to be able to see you."

"OK fine. We can go," She pouted, but pushed herself up and combed her fingers through her hair.

"You look so beautiful."

"Only you would think wild bed head is beautiful."

"It's not just beautiful, it's fucking sexy. But only because I gave it to you." He patted her ass as she stood and then shoved off the bed to retrieve his shirt.

The drive to her house was going to take a little while. Embry didn't drive quite as fast as Jacob or Nessie; well not tonight, anyway. Tonight he needed to drag things out a little more so he could enjoy a few more minutes with his girl. They drove in silence for a bit just holding hands on the console. Embry finally broke the silence and asked, "So are you really OK with everything that happened tonight?"

"At the house? Absolutely, I just wish we didn't have to stop so soon." She leaned over the middle and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"No, not that. But it's good to know you're good with it," he smiled smugly. "The stuff they said at the bonfire. Did you want to talk about anything?"

"I think I'm good. I'm sure I might think of something later but we'll cross that bridge then." She snuggled deeper into the seat and watched the darkness pass her window.

Nothing else was said about the legends the rest of the drive. They were just happy being together. They enjoyed each other even when nothing was being said. As they drove into her neighborhood, they tried to make plans for the next time they would get together. Embry pulled up in front of her house and put the car in park. Trying to be a gentleman, he got out and opened her car door. When they reached the front porch Embry pulled her into a loose hug, before leaning back so he could see her reactions. "So you're sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She placed a kiss in the middle of Embry's chest as she moved herself closer, snuggling into him. "I'm just going to go in and go to bed. I'm only going to think about one thing from tonight and that's you."

"You are really amazing, you know." Embry replied, shaking his head in amazement. "Your best friend introduces you into a world of wolves and vampires and you're fine."

"**VAMPIRES!**" She screeched. "What are you talking about? Did I miss something?"

Embry's head dropped; he knew things had been too easy.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there ya go...hope ya liked. Hit me with your questions, comments or if ya wanna show me some love...just Review. Til next chap, Smooches.


	9. Trust Me

**A/N:** I know a lot of you may be little perturbed that it took me so long to update. I will make no excuses but I did my best. I know this is listed as a Jake/Nessie fic but that's because FFn wouldn't let put more than one pairing on the description. In truth, Embry will be in this story quite a bit (as if you hadn't noticed) and this chap is all about him. If you only want Jake then you'll have to keep waiting, but know this…you'll be missing out. For those you don't mind a little Embry, then here ya go.

One more thing, this one is un-beta'ed. My beautiful Beta had RL get crazy so I just said I'd run with it. Go easy on me.

~*~*~*~*~CSoN~*~*~*~*~

Embry could only imagine how long it would take to get Nicki calmed down after dropping the V-bomb on her. He really didn't understand how she didn't know. Nicki was sitting right there at the bonfire when the stories were told; how did she not hear it. It really didn't matter because the bottom line was that she didn't know anything about them so now Embry had to make it right.

"Embry…what the fuck are you talking about? Vampires, will you say something already!" She shouted not ever giving him a chance to respond.

Embry grabbed Nicki and pulled her close trying to calm her down. "SHH! Come on Baby, calm down and stop yelling. I'll explain everything but you have to calm down before you're…." Too late, her dad opened the door to see what all the noise was about. She quickly took a step back from Embry and looked up at her father.

Nicki's dad eyed Embry and then her, "You and Embry need to say good night and get off my front porch already. It's late." he said giving Embry the evil eye. The first meeting between Embry and Mr. Brookes had met earlier this week. Embry was a little distracted when Nicki's dad showed up at home early from work that day. Definitely wasn't the best first impression but somehow Mr. Brookes didn't outright hate him, so it wasn't all bad.

"Sorry about that. We were just talking about a movie and I guess she got a little excited." Embry said, bluffing for all he was worth to cover up what Nicki had said.

"Yeah, sorry dad. I'll be in, just one more sec." He looked Embry over once more and then turned to go back inside.

"You are so lucky my dad showed up. But know this, we're not done, Em. I need to know what you're talking about." She was obviously worked up but deep down Embry was thrilled for the interruption. It gave him a few extra minutes to figure out a way to explain what Nicki had obviously missed.

"Well I can't sneak in because you know your dad's gonna be watching ya now." Embry was grasping at straws trying to stall for more time. "You go on in and I'll give you a call in 30 minutes, I should be home by then. Then I promise I'll explain everything." He leaned in to get a quick kiss, trying his best to ignore the daggers she was shooting at him. "30 minutes…45 tops."

Nicki opened the door, looking over her shoulder once before she closed the door. Embry just stood, watching her go in and before walking back to his car. Embry ran his hands through his hair and tried to figure out how to do this. How was he supposed to make the existence of vampires ok over the phone? He realized he really didn't have much choice now. He only had 30 minutes to figure this out. As he drove he had to admit the real question was, would he explain everything or would he take the coward's way out and call Nessie. He had to admit option #2 was really starting to look better by the minute. Why didn't Nicki pay more attention at the bonfire? There was a reason the elders told the stories; if telling the legends was left to anyone else, things would be completely screwed up.

Embry was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize how fast he was driving until the sign for the Rez came into view. He pulled up to his house and starting fingering his phone. It was decision time; who to call Nicki or Nessie? It would be so easy to drop this ball in Nessie's lap. Vampires were her domain and Nicki was her best friend; but Nicki was his imprint and he was the reason she was being brought into this world to begin with. No matter how badly Embry really wanted to call Nessie and have her do this, he knew it was his responsibility. He went inside and stretched out across his bed. He took a deep breath and hit the button on his phone that dialed Nicki's number.

The phone didn't even complete a full ring before she answered. "Embry!"

"Hey" Embry answered. "What's up?"

"Embry, you know what I need right now so don't make me ask. Please, just tell me." She snapped. Embry could help but notice how worked up she was. He was beginning to regret his decision to drive home instead of staying and telling her in person.

"I know babe, I'm sorry I just don't know how to do this" he apologized trying to diffuse the situation. "I mean I honestly thought you knew. Billy told the story so I really just thought that you knew. Otherwise, I wouldn't have dropped it on you like that. Now I'm just worried about you."

"I'm trying here, Em. I'm just beyond freaked out right now. Just know I'm really not mad at you or anything. I just don't know what to think. I mean I learned that you're a wolf and I thought I took that pretty good. As crazy as it is, I can deal with it because I know you love me and you would never hurt me. But how in the world am I supposed to be okay with this. How can I be calm after learning that vampires are real! How can I deal with knowing they're out there? They could be God knows where; ready to kill whoever is in the wrong place at the wrong time? How is that ok? It's all just too much." Nicki's breathing was heavy and it was more and more obvious that she was becoming hysterical.

"Baby, please try to calm down." Embry just shook his head. As he listened there was no doubt he made the wrong choice. "I should have stayed with you. I'm such an idiot," he mumbled to himself.

"No Em, that wouldn't have worked. My dad has already come by once. At least you're on the phone with me. If this is the best we can do, I'll take it. Promise, I'll be okay. Just tell me everything."

"Alright Nick, I'll tell you everything." Embry couldn't shake the feeling that he shouldn't do this over the phone, but he was gonna trust her when she said she could handle it. He sighed deeply and continued, "Just know that I will never let anything happen to you. And no matter how bad things sound, you really are safe."

Embry was as ready as he could be to tell her everything; well as much as she needed to hear to calm down. "Ok, let's see. Earlier tonight Billy, Jake's dad, was telling the stories of the 'Cold Ones' remember?" She mumbled a 'yeah' so he kept going, "well cold ones is what the elders call vampires. Vampires have been around this area for a very long time and they are the reason the first tribesman changed into wolves."

"So why did you change now?" she interrupted. "Wouldn't that mean the vampires are still here?"

"Yeah, it kinda does. It was a few years ago, almost 8 I guess, and we had a whole bunch of leeches coming through this area. Sam changed first and the rest of us just kinda happened here and there." He could hear her breathing through the phone but she was silent. He decided to he had to just keep going. The next part was going to be touchy. He wanted to tell her everything but some things weren't his to tell. He didn't want to bring Nessie into it if he could help it. "I guess I should say that all the stuff you see in movies is bullshit. Garlic, crosses, sunlight and all the rest of it doesn't do shit to a real vampire. The only thing that we know that kills them is us, the wolves, backed up with a little fire. So when we learned of a whole group of bloodsuckers, it was up to us to take 'em out. It all went down rather quickly. There were a few bumps and bruises. Only a few of us got hurt but in the end there was nothing serious; everyone was ok. Since now we phase to take care of everyone on the reservation and a few special people out in town just to make sure no vamps come round here anymore."

"Ok, so you guys killed them and now you're just protecting us. I can deal with that." Nicki spoke out loud, trying to wrap her brain around this information. "I need to get a few things straight though. So the Quileute wolves and fire are the only things to kill vampires, it means they are pretty close to invincible, right? So what does that mean for you? You must be invincible too, so I don't have to worry right? Please say I'm right. "

Embry had hoped she wouldn't go down this road but Nicki was always curious. He took a deep breath and explained, "I'm not invincible exactly. If a vamp bites me I'm done, that's all she wrote. And my bones can break so if enough damage is done, then I'd probably die then too. But I can heal extra fast. Pretty much everything about me is better than human, my eyesight, hearing, and whatever else. So I'd say you don't have to worry about me, but it doesn't mean you won't." Embry paused for a second, letting her digest what he just told her. "But Nick, I feel like I need to tell you one more thing though."

"Oh shit, Em. I don't know how much more I can take."

"This isn't really bad but I feel like I really need to tell you everything about me. No more surprises you know."

"Ok I'm listening."

"We've never really talked about how old I am. I know you know I'm out of school but how old you think I am?"

"I'll guess high but I don't know maybe 20 or 21. You don't look much older than that."

"Well I'm actually almost 25." She gasped but didn't say anything. "The thing is, that as long as I phase into a wolf on a regular basis then I won't age. I went through a serious growth spurt when I was almost 17 and since then, well, uh, what you see is what you get."

"Wow 25 huh? It's just too much. I don't think I can handle that. You sprouting fur…not a problem. Vamps being real…that's actually kinda cool. But you being an old ass man…I just don't know." She said seriously.

"Nicki! You're fucking with me right?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, I am," she laughed. "I told you earlier I was falling for you. Come on, Em, if wolves and vamps don't bother me why would a number."

"Ha-fucking-Ha, that shit isn't funny. You're so lucky I like you."

"Oh you like me huh? That's it." She teased.

The relief Embry felt was overwhelming. He had just walked his girl through a minefield of craziness and she was joking with him. She was amazing, and he needed to see her now. "How about I come over and show you how much I 'like' you."

"Well if you think you're man enough to handle my dad, then bring it."

"I'm on my way. Leave your window open." He flipped his phone closed, stripped down to shorts and headed out the door. He knew he could get there way faster if he ran. Going the speed limit it takes just under an hour to get to Nicki's house. When driving, just a wee bit over the speed limit, he could make it in around 30 minutes. But running full speed as a wolf, Embry could make it from his house to Nicki's in 10 minutes flat. All he needed was the right kind of motivation.

He bolted through the trees; stopping for nothing, noticing nothing. He was completely focused on getting to Nicki's house. When he could make out the outline of her house, he phased back and pulled on his cutoffs. He took a sec and surveyed the back of Nicki's house, checking for lights or movement. He could see all was quiet with one exception; Nicki was sitting with her chin resting on her crossed arms watching the trees out the upstairs window. She was a vision to him.

Embry stepped out of the shadows and waved. She instantly perked up and wiggled her fingers back at him. She took a step back from the window so he could climb in. There wasn't a tree in her backyard so Embry was gonna have to harness his inner 'Jordan' to make this jump. He took a few running steps, jumped and grabbed the window ledge. He quickly pulled himself up and through her second floor window.

Nicki launched herself at Embry as soon as he was standing. "I didn't want to ask but I am so glad that you came. I really needed to see you." She said as she planted little kisses from his chest up towards his neck as high as she could reach.

"Wow, I could get used to a greeting like this," he smirked as he placed two fingers under her chin and turned her face upwards, gently pressing his lips to hers.

The intensity of all their emotions quickly turned the kiss more passionate. Neither of them wanted to waste any time. There was so much love pulsing between them and Embry needed to show her just how much she meant to him. His hands moved down to her lower back pulling her tighter against him. He couldn't get close enough to Nicki and had pushed so far forward she was leaning backwards. Nicki wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his hands under her round rear. He stood straight as he lifted her up with him, never breaking their kiss. Nicki wrapped her bare legs around him and locked her ankles over his ass.

Things were moving fast, almost too fast. Embry didn't want there to be any regrets so he decided to slow things down. He pulled from the kiss, placing open mouthed kisses down her neck and up to her ear. "Baby," he whispered, unable to hid the desire in his voice. "I want you so fucking bad. But we've got to stop or…"

Grabbing two handfuls of his hair, she pulled his head back and looked deep in his eyes. She unlocked her ankles and started to straighten up. He lowered her back down so she could stand in front of him. He still needed her close so he kept her pulled tightly against him. She slowly ran her hands down his arms, until she reached his hands. She gently took one of his large hands in her smaller before turning and pulling him towards her bed.

"Nicki?" It was more of a question than anything. Embry needed her but more than anything else he wanted her to be sure of what would happen if they didn't stop.

"Embry, here's the deal, I don't know how far I want to go tonight, you know, with my folks down the hall." She said through a mischievous smile, "but I need you with me tonight. I need to feel your warmth, your touch. I need to feel all of you. I know you worry we'll go too so how about you just trust me tonight. I'll make sure everything is ok."

Embry was still cautious but couldn't deny that he wanted this just as much. He finally stopped resisting let Nicki pull him to her bed. She crawled backwards up her bed and lay down on her pillow. Embry stood at the end of her bed just looking down on the amazing woman the Gods had led him too. He smiled larger as she held her hand to him knowing he was one of the lucky ones. He slowly leaned down, letting his hands rest gently on the smooth skin at her calves. His hands slowly stroked up and over her thighs. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure over how good she felt. She was so soft and smooth. Embry took his time, determined to enjoy every inch of her.

Embry inched his hands up her body, never breaking eye contact as he settled himself between her thighs. He was already rock hard and as he settled against her slit her head fell back and a soft moan escaped her moist lips. Their bodies were separated by the thinnest of materials; she wore only thin cotton PJs and he was in a bare of basketball shorts. He felt her warmth envelope his rod; she was very warm and very wet and he couldn't help but rub against her again.

He leant down to nuzzle her throat and inhaled deeply. He had revealed himself to her and this was his true nature. He had an animal within him and her scent was driving him insane. Her normal everyday smell of sweet peaches was enjoyable enough but now the spice of her arousal intensified it tenfold. The sound that came out of Embry wasn't quite a growl and not exactly a purr; what it was, was uncontrollable. He waited for Nicki to stiffen in fear when she heard it but she surprised him and let out another moan, instead. She was definitely meant for him and he would have her.

Embry moved his hand between their bodies until it was at her center. He gently rubbed his fingers in slow circles while his mouth continued tasting its way up her neck to her lips. He repositioned himself off to her side so that he could have more room to move his hand more freely. Nicki was lost in sensations. Her eyes had closed and her hands were caressing the naked skin of his body. Her thin shorts were keeping Embry from enjoying what he was so desperate to feel. He gingerly placed his hand on the waistband of her pajamas watching her intently for the slightest sign that he should stop. He hesitated for a fraction of a second with his fingers just inside her bottoms teasing not only her but himself as well. Nicki knew what she wanted and rocked her hips forward so my fingers moved ever closer to her clit; the time for teasing was over.

Embry pushed his hand further inside her shorts, going all the way until his fingers ghosted over her nub. He moved slowly relishing the feel of her wetness. He slipped his fingers deeper between her folds, pressing more firmly against her clit. His mouth moved pressed firmly against hers as he kissed her passionately. So many senses being stimulated; touch, taste, smell, but they both needed more and Embry was determined to make sure they got all they could handle.

It was the need for more that pushed Embry to go further. He started working his way down her body; he kissed her neck and moved slowly further nibbling along her collarbone. He could feel her breast rise and fall against his chest as her breathing got heavier; this only proved to spur him on and he moved lower. He could see her erect nipples shaped perfectly against the flimsy material of her top. His mouth moved over her nipple, taking it deeper into his mouth shirt and all. She hissed in pleasure and arched her back pressing her body tighter against his.

The need to taste her was pushing Embry to the edge. He slowly pulled his hand from inside her shorts. "Em, please don't stop," she whined as soon as his fingers were no longer touching her.

"Don't worry, baby," he whispered, "I'm not stopping. I just need to..." He trailed off not quite knowing how to put into words what it was the he needed right then. He looked up into her eyes and whispered his questions, not the exact one he wanted to ask but the one that would get him closer to what he needed. "Baby, can I take them off?"

She didn't say a word; she only nodded and started to slide her shorts lower. Embry grabbed her hands and moved them away. "Let me." He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her shorts, placing a small kiss just above her navel, as he slowly started to remove them. He pulled her pants down her legs placing small kisses along the way. She leaned up on her elbows and looked down her body at me. He smiled up at her and gently placed one hand under her knee, coaxing it out of her shorts before repeating the same on the other leg. Once her second leg was free, he resisted the urge to pull them to his face opting instead to drop them over the side of her bed.

Embry took Nicki's dainty foot in his hand and lifted it to his face. He started at her ankle and slowly traced up her leg with the tip of his tongue. He paused to kiss her at her calf, on the inside of her knee and the inner curve of her thigh. He held the kiss on her thigh, inhaling deeply, as he began to feel almost drunk from her glorious smell. He positioned her leg over his shoulder as he moved his face closer to her center. Nicki's eyes grew wide in anticipation but she made no move to stop him. As his tongue connected with her center, her body fell heavily back onto her bed. Her hand reached down and stroked through his silky hair before her fingers dug into his shoulder, clenching in pleasure.

Embry smiled against her, proud of the fact that he was bringing her such pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her thigh, resting his head against it as his left hand spread her open to give him better access. His tongue swirled slow circles around her clit before he wrapped his lips completely around her nub and sucked gently. He continued working her over with his mouth while the middle finger of his other hand slipped inside her and slowly pulled out again. He kept his pace slow; in, out, in, out...until he heard her breathing quicken. He added another finger as he pulled away so he could look up at her.

He groaned at the sight of her. She had gripped the pillow and was pulling it over her face. He watched as she bit it hard and moaned deeply. He reached up and gently pulled the pillow from her face, "Don't hide from me Nicki. I need to see you." She lifted her head and looked down at him just as his tongue darted out and flicked her clit. Her head fell back against the bed and her hand pulled his head harder against her center as her hips started to grind his face.

She couldn't control herself anymore. She didn't know what came over her but she knew this was right, so she threw her embarrassment aside and let things happen naturally. She panted and groaned and finally let everything go as Embry pushed her closer to her release. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once and he was hitting all of her erogenous zones at the same time. Licking, stroking, pinching, humming...everything he did brought her pleasure.

Embry was in heaven and all he wanted was for her to have her release. He was completely focused on bringing her pleasure when the most amazing and unexpected thing happened. Nicki moaned his name as she reached her orgasm. Every muscle in her body clenched and shuddered as she rode out her release. He slowed the rhythm of his fingers and started making slow, lazy passes over her clit to bring her down slowly. Her hands unclenched and relaxed their grip on my hair as she finally went completely limp. He turned and kissed the inside of her thigh gently before lowering her leg to the bed.

Embry scooted higher up the bed and rested his head on her stomach squeezed. Nicki was still a step above a bag of bones and could only manage to stroke his hair as the remnants of her orgasm faded away. She was in no hurry to move and didn't want him to move either; she was so relaxed she didn't even move to cover her half naked body. Embry just snuggled against her bare stomach; her shirt was pulled down over her breasts but her lower half was only covered by him. Eventually he moved off of her, crawling up and laying his head on the pillow next to hers. He pulled her blankets up to cover her more completely.

Neither Nicki nor Embry wanted the night to end. Nicki had yet to open her eyes but it didn't bother Embry, he could sit and stare at her for hours. He knew he couldn't stay and he should get home soon, but he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He had his arm across her midsection and couldn't keep from placing small kisses along her neck, cheek, basically anywhere he could reach. He had to say it; he needed her to know how he felt, so he whispered softly in her ear, "I love you, Nicki. More than you know."

Embry was content and emotionally satisfied. He knew when the night began that he would probably leave physically frustrated but that meant little to him; tonight was about Nicki. He snuggled closer to her and tried to calm himself. He was still sporting a rod of steel in his pants but was trying to think of anything that would help him deflate. It wasn't working though. No matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was the sweet taste of Nicki or the sound of her moaning his name at the height of her passion. No matter what he tried his brain always returned to those memories and it was not helping his engorged member go down.

It seemed not only Embry's mind, but also his girl, were against him returning to a more flaccid state. Nicki was gently stroking his arm as it rested against her stomach. He didn't dare move; the contact was exactly what he craved. With each pass along his arm, her fingers went higher up his arm and her touch became a little more intense. Nicki's touch had changed from a gentle stroke with her fingertips, to a caress with her palm to her trying to wrap her hand around his bicep. Embry felt her pull against him and turn on her side so they were face to face; he could feel her breath fan across him but still did not open his eyes. Nicki had moved further up his body and was now rubbing along his shoulder and up his neck. Her fingers went deep into his hair before she scratched her nails back down to his neck.

Embry pulled her closer needing to feel her body pressed against his. Nicki continued her caresses and traced his jawline and across his lips. Embry's mouth opened minutely and his tongue edged forward hoping to get a taste but her fingers continued down over the curve of his chin. Her touch as relaxing every muscle in his body except the one he was trying so desperately to relax.

Embry rolled over onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes. He was lost in her exquisite torture. Nicki wasn't moving fast or showing any signs of stopping as she drew lazy patterns over his naked torso. He didn't feel the bed move, or notice the change in her position, what he did feel was her warm tongue glide across his chest. Embry jumped in surprise. Nicki placed her palm against his chest and whispered into his skin, "Relax, baby, it's time for me to take care of you."

He started to protest, "Nicki, I don't..." but was silenced by her teeth against his nipple.

"Stop, Embry. Just let me show you how I feel." He soon realized there was no use fighting her; she was going to do what she wanted. He relaxed back into the pillows and tried to calm his thoughts. He was fighting feelings of guilt that she thought he 'expected' her to reciprocate when in actuality it was the last thing on his mind. In the end, it was the realization that she desired him just as he had desired that made him finally relax.

Embry was on fire; he felt like she was everywhere at once. He felt her nails scratching gently around his right nipple as she sucked, not licked, his left. It only lasted a second but it was long enough to engrain the feeling into his brain. He could feel the curls from her hair brush gently across his body as she moved across his chest to nip at his other nipple. Her hands never stopped touching or rubbing along his body. When one of her hands reached the elastic of his shorts he tensed involuntarily and called her name. She shushed him and a pressed her fingers to his lips. He parted his lips, sucking her finger while she continued to kiss her way down his body.

Nicki worked her hand inside his shorts and ran her fingers along the silky skin of his penis. Embry jerked his hips upwards, moaning at the feel of her small hand around him. Her fingers curved across the head of his cock very slowly before she wrapped them around his entire shaft. Just barely allowing her fingers to press against his skin, she moved her fingers further down his length. Embry was pretty sure his brain was gonna explode from this anticipation and he was also pretty sure that was her plan from the start.

"Take them off, Em." Embry wasn't sure he'd heard her right but that was soon cleared up when the next thing he heard out of her mouth was, "NOW!"

There was no need to tell him twice. He slid his basketball shorts over his hips and kicked them off to the floor. It was the moment of truth and he couldn't help but feel a little smug. He wanted to see her face as she reacted to seeing him in all his glory. If he was a normal guy this wouldn't be a big deal, but when he changed to wolf everything had grown larger...everything. He needed an unedited, honest first reaction to her initial glimpse of his manhood; so he watched her face intently as she look at his naked body. Her eyes grew wide and a low hiss escaped her as she took in a deep breath. His favorite part was when her eyes snapped up to his only to return back down his body before a slow grin spread across her face. _'Fuck me, now that's sexy,_' he thought as he watched her lick her lips.

Embry let his head fall back on his pillow with a smile on his face, he was going to enjoy this even more now that he knew she wasn't terrified of him. Nicki reached out and took him in her hand again, starting at the base and working her way up to the tip. She finally gripped him tighter, much to his pleasure. Nicki continued to stroke him up and down a few more times, just enjoying the feel of him in her hand. Soon she brought her other hand into, wrapping it snuggly around the tip. She firmly pulled her hand down his shaft allowing the head to slide through her tight fingers. Her hands stayed snug around him as she repeated the same move with her other hand continuing the downward stroke, hand over hand from top to bottom over and over again.

He had no idea how many times she had repeated this motion but he knew he was close. She was actually making him moan and so far it was nothing but a hand job. Embry needed to feel her and was grateful she was off to his side and not down between his legs; he reached out and started rubbing her down her back and over her round ass. Embry knew things were about to reach a new level of amazing when he felt her hair tickling him around his groin. He felt her body move lower and closer to his dick and finally he felt her warm breath across his tip. His hands stopped moving, his breath caught in his chest and every nerve in his body focused on what he knew was coming.

Nicki started slow, swirling her tongue around the head; over and over, lower and lower until her lips finally reached his tip. She placed a small kiss on the head and then sucked his dick deeper into her mouth allowing her teeth to graze lightly over him. Embry's hand slammed down on the bed as he yelled "FUCK ME" as loud as he dared with her parents sleeping elsewhere in the house.

Embry's outburst did nothing but spur Nicki on. She took him deeper into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She pulled back upwards and all the way off only to place open mouth kisses along the outside down his shaft. She reached his base and then turned her head so she could watch him as she gently sucked his right testicle into her mouth. He grunted in pleasure so she repeated it with his left and added a hum for his added pleasure.

Embry was panting and pawing at her bed unsure of how much more he could take. Nicki had licked her way back up his shaft and was sucking him deeper and deeper into her throat with each pass. He was fighting his initial instinct to grab her head and thrust himself further down her throat. She had sped up her pace and was working him over faster and faster pushing him to the edge. He didn't have time to decide if it was ok to finish in her mouth or not because when she started to hum the vibrations sent him over the top; he exploded down her throat.

Embry's hand flew to his mouth as he bit down on his fist to keep from screaming out his pleasure. He could feel himself pulsing repeatedly but she never flinched or made a move off of him. She kept him deep in her mouth as she rubbed his leg through his climax.

Finally, he was spent and had nothing left in him. Nicki pulled her mouth off him and gently laid his flaccid penis up his stomach. It truly was his turn to lay there immobile as she climbed up his body. She pulled the blanket and covered the both up as she settled herself in the crook of his outstretched arm. Her hand was rubbing across his chest as she draped her leg over his. She was snuggled against him, half on and half off. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the lower side of his jaw and whispered, "I love you too, Embry, with all of my heart."

Satisfied and content both Embry and Nicki closed their eyes. Embry made a mental note that he couldn't really sleep but he wasn't moving either. He needed to be with her as long as possible so decided to put his wolf senses to the test; hoping that he would know when her parents woke. He drifted off with his imprint in his arms and one thought repeating itself over and over in his mind...**_'God, I love this woman.'_**


	10. Check

**A/N: **Well hello to the lovelies who are still with me. It's been a bit but I'm still here and still plugging along. I'm so excited that this story actually got nominated on Jacob Black N' Pack in the 'Spin the Spawn' category. SQUEE! Ok...I'm done. So with that, leave me some love...makes me all tingly. Smooches, Scrappy

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~*~*CSoN*~*~*~*<strong>

Jake woke up Sunday morning with a smile and a woody. How could he not after the dream had last night? He enjoyed the things he'd done with Nessie last night but he couldn't go as far as he wanted so that just left his dreams. His dreams were only getting better with all the added ammunition now that he knew how she felt. Knowing how she smelled like when she was excited was helping to take him to new heights of arousal. And finally he knew how her face looked as she got off, and thinking of it was enough help him climax almost instantly. Thinking of all these new memories wasn't doing much for the woody he woke with.

He lay in bed a little longer focusing on anything but Nessie hoping that his morning would lesson so he could start his day. After a few moments, he reached for his phone. He quickly called Embry to see how his evening went with Nicki after last night. He also needed to know if they were all going to try to get together this afternoon. He would prefer to spend the day with just Nessie but he knew there were other people in her life and they loved her too. Em answered on the fourth ring.

"This better be good," Embry snapped before even noticing who was calling.

"What are you so pissy about, didn't your night go well," Jake asked.

"Oh, hey man. No, it was an amazing night. It had a few moments that could have gone either way but it was great. But for the most part it was perfect." He was calming down. "I've only been home a little bit and now you're calling me at the butt crack of dawn, so what ya need."

"Uh Embry, I hate to tell you this but it's almost 11am. It's time to get your lazy ass out of bed." Jake laughed. "So I'm guessing our girls will want to spend some time together so let's get our plans straight now. What do you think?"

"Whatever is fine with me, dude. I'm hungry, so there better be food involved."

"Thanks for the guidelines. Now do you have an actual location in mind? Or do you just want us to go to the grocery store and hang out?"

"You called me and woke me up, so that's all your ass is getting from me. You plan the rest of it. Just tell me when and where, so I can call Nicki."

"Well then let's keep it simple. Let's go out to eat somewhere and the rest will fall into place. I'm sure the girls will tell us if they have something they want to do." Jake suggested.

"So where ya thinking we should go for grub?"

"I'm pretty hungry, too. Let's head somewhere cheap so we can really eat. What cha' think about that Chinese place?"

Embry thought for a second before speaking, "That works for me, but you're driving. The guys worked out the rest of the details and then called Nicki and Nessie to let them know.

Jake drove over to pick up Embry before they rode out to the Cullen's' to get Nessie. Embry was a regular 'chatty Cathy' as we drove. He told Jake all about how he dropped the subject of vampires on Nicki and how he spent the rest of the night smoothing things over. Embry didn't go into the details about how he had calmed Nicki down but Jake could tell by the smile on his face that things went well.

"So, I kinda fell asleep over Nick's last night." Embry was laughing and shaking his head, remembering the morning. "You know there are a lot of things about being a wolf that I could do without but the hearing isn't something I'm ready to give up. I was laying there all peaceful when I heard her dad coming down the hall. I swear if this was back in the day, you know before the big change, I would have been busted. I didn't even bother waking her; I covered her with the blanket, grabbed my clothes and hid. Lucky for me, her dad just peeked in, saw her knocked out and left." He laughed again. "I will admit it was a little too close for comfort but I wouldn't change a thing about last night."

"Well from the stupid grin on your face I guess things went better than okay." Jake teased him. For a split second, Jake thought of what would be like to have gone further with Nessie but stopped as he felt his pants getting snug.

"You have no idea but I'm gonna leave you to your imagination. What about Ness?" He asked. "She looked like she was handling things pretty good but you never know with her."

"I know what you mean, but I think everything went pretty damn good." Jake glanced over at Embry and then returned his eyes to the road. "Hey, did you mention anything about Nessie? I mean I know you told Nicki about vamps and everything but what did you say about Ness?"

"Nada thing, man. I didn't really know how to explain that one. I mean they're best friends and if I said anything the wrong way it would mess everything up. Then I'd feel like shit for hurting them both not to mention you'd probably give me shit. So I just left that up to you two."

"That's cool, I guess," Jake sighed. "I just hope it goes well. Between you and me, I don't know if Ness could handle losing her best friend."

They finished the rest of the drive in silence, well not talking at least. The music in the car was always booming as Jake drove. When they pulled up to the Cullen's house Jake saw his girl sitting on the stairs. Embry got out so that she could have the front seat and then they continued on to pick up Nicki. With the final pick up, they made their way through the town before hitting The Dragon.

Lunch was just what we needed; good conversation, good food and lots of it. They were all glad The Dragon wasn't pricey because food was definitely inhaled by the foursome. Well mostly by the boys, as the girls just stared and giggled throughout the feeding. Nicki couldn't help but feel like everything was making more sense now that she knew about the Quileute boys.

The consensus in the group was that they needed to go check out the new indoor mini-golf place that everyone was raving about after lunch. An indoor mini-golf place was something none of them had ever heard of so they were all a little interested to see exactly how it was pulled off. They walked through the doors and realized it was dark, as in pitch black. It was not only an indoor golf course but it lit with black lights so everything glowed. The walls were covered in patterns painted with glow in the dark paint and the course was pretty simple but it was dark so that made everything a little more interesting. There was an arcade too. Needless to say the afternoon was really going to be a lot of fun. It didn't take long to get everyone geared up and channeling their inner Tiger Woods.

After the first few holes it became obvious that it wasn't exactly a fair game. Nicki was falling behind pretty quickly. "What the hell?" Nicki whined. "How is it that I'm the only one taking 4 and 5 shots each hole? I know two of you are freaks but I figured I could at least beat Ness."

"Who you calling freak?" Jake snapped.

"Oh save it, Jake, you know you can see perfectly in the dark."

"Sure, Sure. But I have to work with this baby club. I've already got a cramp in my back from leaning over." Jake nodded towards Ness. "I don't know what to say about your girl, though. She might have a secret or two, herself."

"Oh really?" Nicki sounded intrigued. "Secrets seem to be common with you guys. Are we about to have another sharing session, Ness? "

Nessie's eyes grew really big. She knew what Jake was hinting at but it was obvious she wasn't quite ready to go there. "Don't listen to Jake. He's just trying to turn you against me." She said giving him the stink eye.

Nicki looked between Jake and Nessie knowing there was more to the story, but decided against pushing the issue. Instead she shrugged and swung the club, missing again. "It's all good, I held my own at bowling after all."

They finished off their round of golf and after a few boisterous video games, they climbed back in the car to head home. It seemed like so much had happened over the weekend but it was Sunday and they had to get home early since all of us, well everyone except Embry, had school the next day. The boys dropped the girls off at their respective houses and then headed back towards the Rez.

Jake pulled up in front of Embry's place and kicked him out of the car at his house and then headed home. Jake had enjoyed the afternoon but his Quileute duties were calling and needed to get ready for patrol. It had taken some negotiating, or at least some ball-busting, but Embry and eventually helped his boy out and split the evening patrol. Jake had school so he was going to do the early shift with Embry taking the later hours.

Jake didn't bother going into the house, he simply walked around the back of his house, double checked no one was around before he stripped and phased. In no time he was off running through the woods. He took a moment to search the pack mind to see who else was out. He barely had time to register the 'goodbyes' from Paul and Colin and then he was alone. Running solo on patrol was something what was not allowed so Jake ran through his brain trying to remember who was supposed to be out with him. Leah; she was supposed to be on duty with him tonight. Where the fuck was she?

Jake spun around so that he could call her and felt his anger growing with each step he took towards home. No one truly liked patrol, it was work after all, but skipping out wasn't cool. He didn't make it too far before she popped up in his head.

_Hey Alpha_, she said in Jake's mind.

_Where were you? It's not like you to be late. _Jake didn't mean to let it slip that he thought she had no life but he wasn't quick enough to hide it.

_Oh really, you think I have no life huh. Good to know. Just to clear things up for you though, I do have a life off this God forsaken reservation and that's part of the reason I was held up. _

_Oh really, care to share. _Before she could hit him with a classic Leah response a glimpse of some guy popped up in Jake's head. _Well now, isn't this a change of events. Who's the guy?_

_Shit. _She growled. _ I really didn't want to get into this but seeing as everyone will know everything soon enough, I might as well tell it all. He's just a guy who came by the shop today. There really isn't anything to it but he's cute and he seemed interesting. He was hanging around after closing so we talked a little. No biggie._

_Yeah sure it's no biggie? That's why you're still thinking of him right. _Jake could hear the warning growl even though she was nowhere near him. _ Are you sure you want to start something, Leah? I mean I know we aren't sure if you'll ever imprint but are you willing to risk it?_

_I really don't care about that imprinting bullshit anymore. I'm gonna live my life day to day. I can't keep waiting for some stupid magic. But right now it's not that serious Jacob, we were just talking. Don't turn it into something bigger than it is._

_Fine, Leah. Live your life. _Jake let it go. The pair stopped 'talking' and just ran their circuits in silence. He knew dating would always be a touchy subject with her. Honestly, dating was touchy with anyone who hadn't imprinted yet. But Leah had a way of making everyone's life hell when things didn't work out for her. All we could do know is duck and cover when the shit hit the fan.

***~*~*~*~*~CSoN~*~*~*~*~***

Nessie hung out with her family after Jake dropped her off. In the land of vampires, nothing ever really changes. The boys, Jasper and Emmett, were sitting around playing Halo. Nessie plopped down next to them, snatching up a controller and taking a quick few minutes to school them. After a few games with them, Nessie went and found her aunts, Alice and Rose, upstairs flipping through some fashion magazines. Nessie enjoyed looking nice but having a personal shopper squashed the need to obsess over it. But she did enjoy spending time with them so she would lie on the bed and oh or ah at the appropriate moments during their ramblings. Keeping on her unintentional check-in with each family member she found her Grandma reading in her chaise lounge in the library. She curled up next to her Grandma Esme for a few minutes, feeling like a little girl as her hair was stroked absently over and over. When Nessie finally rose, she questioned after her Grandpa and was told he was still at the hospital. With a quick peck on her grandma's cheek, she left the main house and made her way towards the cottage.

As Nessie strolled down the path to the cottage, she let her mind wander back to what Jake had said to Nicki. She had been really pissed when he said it even if he was just teasing, but now she was starting to realize this was a conversation that she really needed to have with her best friend. Nessie didn't want to keep anything from Nicki anymore. The thought of having to remember what things Nicki knew and didn't know was just too much. If they just had the talk, no matter how hard it would be, then she wouldn't have to focus so hard. If everything was in the open with Nicki, Nessie could just be. Her mind debated the pros and cons of telling Nicki everything about the last secret…her secret. The one thing that made it seem like it would be okay was the fact that before the change, her own mother had been a human in the land of crazy and everything had worked out fine. With that thought in mind, Nessie steeled herself for the conversation that was long overdue.

Nessie didn't even make it inside of the cottage. She needed to do this before she lost her nerve and that meant she needed to go see Nicki right now so she could do it in person. She opened the front door and yelled out to her mom that Jake had dropped her off but she needed to run back out to Nicki's. Waiting a few seconds for a response, Nessie saw Bella coming from down the hall. Bella cocked her eyebrow at the urgency in Nessie's voice and asked, "So what is so important that before you can even come in, you're telling me that you are leaving again?"

"You know how I told you that Embry had imprinted on Nicki and so all the wolf secrets were out?" Bella nodded so Nessie would continue, "well, I figured it was time to tell Nicki about me. Well about us. I trust her mom and I know she can handle the crazy that is my world."

Bella started to protest, sprouting all the things Nessie already knew about the Volturi and their laws, but had to stop. "Nessie, I really don't like this. I know she knows about the legends and things so it's only common sense that she knows of the vampires, but are you sure she can handle knowing that _we're_ the things she fears." Nessie looked down but nodded slowly. "Then if you are sure of your friendship I can only hope things work out for you. Don't be late to late…I'm thinking 10pm."

Nessie decided to run to her friend's house because it would save a little time. She did take after her dad, Edward, when it came to her speed. If she was honest with herself, she was also hoping to run into Jake since he was out on patrol tonight. Nessie was still a little upset but she always loved to see her Jake. Starting off slower than normal, Nessie sniffed the air trying to catch his scent in the wind and she wasn't disappointed. Jake's scent reminded her of the forest after a rainstorm; he smelt like heaven, her heaven.

Nessie found a log and took a seat, knowing Jake's circuit would bring him back by in just a few minutes. She leaned back and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and relaxing. Nessie was enjoying the sounds of the forest when she felt something disturb the breeze, and Jake's scent get stronger. She didn't move or open her eyes as the sounds of his phasing reached her. She heard the crack in the air and then the slide of his shorts over his skin. She smiled to herself as she felt his warmth get closer and then finally felt his warm lips against her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to him as he sat down beside her.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise." He whispered as he pulled her closer, nuzzling behind her ear.

"Yeah, I was on my way to Nicki's and I figured I say hey." Nessie smiled. "So, Hey."

She always loved to play hard to get; always holding back just enough and playing indifferent. She didn't even wait for a response as she stood up and started to leave only to be pulled back. She tried not to let the goofy grin escape as he positioned her so she standing between his knees. "I know you weren't really going to just up and leave. Come on, ya gotta give me a little somethin' somethin'," Jake whined. "After all, Leah is going to lay into me for dropping out of patrol to come see you as soon as I phase back."

"Well we can't have the Alpha getting tortured for nothing." Nessie said leaning in to kiss him. Their innocent, sweet kiss soon became very passionate. Nessie leaned further into him as his hands roamed over her bottom and up under the back of her shirt. His fingers quickly wound around to her front and gently stroked across the lace bra she was wearing. She smiled into our kiss and pulled back so she could look into his hooded eyes.

"Not now, babe. You are supposed to be working and I have a conversation with Nicki to have. No thanks to you."

"Me? What'd I do?" Nessie cocked her head and watched as he searched his memory trying to figure out what she was talking about. His eyes spread as he finally remember what he had said, "Oh that. My bad, babe." His hand returned to her waist, but he didn't let go. "Fine, you go, but I want one more kiss before you go." He quickly took her lips in his and she enjoyed every second of it. Finally he pulled away and gave her one last quick peck and stood up. "You want me to run out there with ya."

"Well it is kinda far." Nessie looked up at him and smirked. It had been a very long time since she took a piggy back on wolf-Jake. "What do you think about giving a lady a ride?"

"Oh really." He looked like he was pondering it over but quickly replied mischievously, "anything to get your legs wrapped around me."

Nessie stood with a goofy grin, excited that Jake was going to give her a ride to Nicki's house. She couldn't help but push the envelope a little, so instead of turning around so he had privacy to phase, Nessie stood staring. She was silently daring him to drop his pants right in front of her. She stood there going through an inner battle: she wanted to see if he had the cojones to drop his shorts right where he stood, but on the other hand did she have it in her not to look away. Jake stood for a second smirking at her waiting to see if she was bluffing. Her internal battle was written all over her face and his love for her won out over his naughty side. He chose instead to head for the nearest bush and phase. Nessie dropped her head trying to hide her disappointment. Somewhere deep down she was hoping that he would have done it even if she knew she wasn't truly ready to see ALL of Jake yet.

"Hey there, J-wolf," Nessie giggled as her love's alter ego came out from behind the bush. He just rolled his eyes and shook his huge head before he sauntered over to her. "What? Don't you like your nickname?" Wolf-Jake just rolled his big eyes at her, laughing inside over the fact that she was actually talking to him like he could answer. "Well tough, I like it. I think you need a special name when you go all wolfie." Nessie scratched behind his ear for a second and then ran her hand down the length of his back allowing her nails to rake down his spine. He was so soft and silky that she could have played in his fur all night long.

After a few minutes, J-wolf lay down in front of her so she could climb on to his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a tight hug. She moaned softly next to his ear as she enjoyed the warmth and softness of him. Begrudgingly, Nessie finally sat up straight on his shoulders, gently grabbing handfuls of his fur, and settling in for him to run. She playfully tapped him with her heels and yelled "Hi-Ho Wolfie…AWAY!"

Jake took a few slow steps to make sure that Nessie was secure and wouldn't fall off and then once he was satisfied he picked up speed. He knew that Nessie loved speed so he pushed it harder and faster to ensure she got a thrill. He could hear her giggles as he ran and he knew from the many times before that this was something that Nessie truly loved and it was something only he could do for her. As Jake ran, he caught glimpses of Nessie's thoughts through her skin. _I can feel ever muscle._ Her thoughts were definitely good for his ego. Another blast from her internal monolog,_ God, this feels so good. I wonder if I could get…_He didn't catch the end of that last thought. He was definitely intrigued. All of a sudden he remembered something he had overheard his sisters talking about long ago; something about riding horse rubbing just right. He couldn't help but give a chuckle, which came out more like a yelp, when he finally realized that Nessie was getting aroused.

It didn't take long before they arrived in the forest that came up to the back of Nicki's house. Nessie slid off Jake's back and walked around to his snout. She put her hands under his muzzle and looked into his eyes. "You don't need to phase back. Get back to patrol before Leah throws a fit and I'll call you later." He nodded his huge head twice and she gave him a small peck between the eyes. Nessie decided to share a little extra with her gift and sent him images of how good he was making her feel as he ran. He leaned his head into her hands enjoying the images the she sent him, she had no idea that he already knew. She eventually pulled her hand away and giving him one last scratch. Not to be outdone, Jake gave her a slobbery lick all the way up the side of her face. She shot him a nasty look but deep down she truly didn't mind. Nessie would take kisses from Jake no matter what shape he was in. He turned and started to walk away when she gave him a swat on his hind quarters. He turned to look at her and she just smirked at him. With a shake of his head he bounded off into the forest.

Nessie took a deep breath and steeled herself for the conversation she was about to have; it was time to talk to Nicki. She had no idea how this conversation would go. All she could do was hope that nothing would change between us. Nicki had been hit with so much weirdness in the last few days and it was all because of Nessie. If they had never met, then Nicki wouldn't have been drug into this mystical world. But on the flip, she wouldn't have met Embry and that was something that Nessie was sure Nicki wouldn't change that for the world. With one final sigh, Nessie fished her cell out of her pocket and called Nicki. "Hey Nick, could you come out in your backyard for a sec. I kinda need to talk to ya." Nessie blurted out as soon as Nicki answered.

A few minutes later the backdoor to the house open and Nicki step out looking around. Nessie stepped out of the cover from the trees and waved. Nicki's eyes grew big for a sec but she quickly regained her composure. "What's up, girl?" she whispered, starting towards Nessie. "I'd ask where you came from but I think I have a pretty good idea."

"Yeah, J brought me over, but that's not important." Nessie toed the ground nervously. "So, I know you picked up on Jake's not so subtleness at the mini-golf place earlier. And I guess I'm here to explain"

She nodded. "Yeah, I caught that. But honestly, as much as the curiosity is killing me I wasn't sure I was ready for it. But now that you're here, I guess there's no more hiding from it. So quick, before I lose my nerve…SPILL."

"Ok. Here goes nothing," Nessie took in a quick breath and just blurted it out in one gush. "I'm half vampire."

"Wow, way to break it to me gently, Ness." She teased, trying to play it cool as it all hit her brain. "I can't say that I'm completely surprised though. I knew there had to be something wrong with you."

Nessie smiled broadly because if Nicki could tease then she knew they would be okay. Nessie skimmed through the whole Cullen family history, how she came to be a 'half-breed'; opting to give Nicki a quick cliff-note version of her life. Nessie did give a detailed explanation over how they were 'vegetarians' so that Nicki knew she had nothing to fear when she came over to visit. It didn't take nearly as long and wasn't half as difficult to bring Nicki up to speed as Nessie had thought. In no time at all, Nessie had wrapped everything up in a neat little bow with an emphasis on how important it was to keep everything a secret. Nessie really put it on think when she told her about the Volturi, but that was something that Nicki did need to fear.

Nessie finally took in a deep breath. She hadn't realized how fast she was talking until it was all out. She must have said it in one breath because she was truly winded. It took everything in her to not bend over and pant. As Nessie tried to catch her breath, Nicki just stood there saying nothing. Nessie completely understood how Embry must have felt after the bonfire. It was so nerve racking to sit here and wait as she processed everything knowing that in the end it would decide whether this what happened next in their friendship. The one thing Nessie knew is you couldn't rush Nicki. So she stood, watched and waited.

It seemed like forever until Nicki finally spoke. "You know you're lucky I love you!" She teased, watching as Nessie sagged with relief. "I will say this; this had better be the end. I don't know if I can take anything else!"

"I'm pretty sure we've covered everything." Nessie confirmed as she held up her hand and started ticking off items. "Let's see, wolves, check. Imprinting, check. Vampires, check. Volturi, check. Yep, I'm pretty sure that's everything. But I will admit that you never truly know with us."


	11. Saturday Delights

**A/N: **Hi, my lovelies...I'm so happy to be updating. It's not as fast as some but it's what I can do. If you get bored waiting, feel free to read my other story DRIVE...it's doing pretty good.

I wanna say a special thank you to LolaBean10012007, for taking the time to help me through this chap. She was a wonderful impromptu Beta/Pre-Reader for me. Don't think I would be posting without her. So big cuddly, smooches to her.

Enough chatter now...Hope you enjoy. Smooches, Scrappy

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*~*CSoN*~*~*~*~<strong>

Life had become quite ordinary and predictable. Well as predictable as it could be in the world of werewolves and vampires. Nicki, Nessie and Jacob kept hitting the books and were working their way through the school year while Embry kept up with his 9 to 5 grind. They had become the fearsome foursome, doing everything together. Their different attitudes and personalities fit together seamlessly. Problems with them were few and far between, with stress being almost non-existent.

The closeness between everyone was inevitable; the girls were best friends and the boys were as close to brothers as you could get without a blood tie. This made the simple life they all wanted so much more enjoyable. This bond made time pass quickly; days to weeks which turned to months without anyone noticing.

Jacob could always be found in one of three places: School, the Cullen's house or in bed. And when you found him, he was most likely with the same people. Monday through Friday he was in school during the day and at the Cullen household, also known as the Cullen Academy, in the evenings; Nessie's family was so adamant about homework and brain power, there was no line between school and home. When not in school, Friday and Saturday nights, were spent hanging out with Nessie, Nicki and Embry somewhere in town.

On a good night they were normally getting into some sort of trouble, that's just how things seemed to happen with them. But Jacob's favorite part of the week was always Saturday and Sunday mornings. Those days were normally spent hanging out with Nessie, alone. Obviously, he was with her as much as Edward and Bella would allow, but the times they had in the morning were pretty close to perfect. Besides being with the most important person in his world, he was in his favorite place…his house in his bed.

Living on the Reservation, wasn't always easy. It seemed like everyone was always in his business. But life in the Black household had one major perk; Billy Black recognized that his son needed his privacy and space. So it had become second nature for Billy to vacate the premises when Nessie showed up; and Nessie showed up every Saturday and Sunday morning.

Jake was stretched out across his bed one Saturday morning anxiously awaiting Nessie to show up; she was due any minute. He had already showered and thrown on some sweats and a T-shirt but like any man, his room was trashed. When he had to move things to see his clock he decided to pass the creeping minutes by trying to straighten his room. It wasn't that Nessie hadn't already seen the reality of how he lived but now was as good a time as any to put up a front. As he snatched clothes from every available surface, Jacob laughed at himself. It was mind boggling that his room ever ended in this state since the only time he spent in here he was normally unconscious.

He didn't have a specific time that Nessie was showing up. But their history had proven that for some inexplicable reason, the both seemed to wake around the same time. So if he was awake, it was safe to assume so was she. He rushed around cramming things in his hamper and attempting to straighten the clusterfuck of knick-knacks he had on his dresser top. Over the years he had accumulated so many things that Nessie had made or given him and they all had a home on the top of his dresser. There was the bright red clay wolf that she had made during a craft date with her Aunt Alice. The toy soldiers from the epic battle with her Uncle Jasper that she had demanded Jacob take home as a victory prize. And so many more little things that to the average person just looked like broken and ugly junk, but meant the world to Jacob.

It was while he was trying to get the bejeweled picture frame to stand when he heard his dad open the front door. Jacob could only barely make out the conversation being had. He heard his dad say he was heading over to Old Quil's house and Nessie asking if he needed help getting there. As usual, a smile broke across his face as the reality of the impending alone time came to pass. Jacob glanced around his room once more and shrugged; it was about as good as it was going to get. He heard her steps and opened the door just as she was reaching to push it open. Opening his arms as she walked through the door, he wrapped himself around her and whispered, "Hey Gorgeous."

"Hey back," she said as she leaned back, giving him a proper hello kiss. He pulled her closer, squeezing her to his chest. After a moment, he lifted her and she wrapped his legs around his waist so he could walk them both to the bed. It was definitely turning into a glorious day.

Jacob reached back as his knees hit the edge of the bed and laid them down on his way to small bed. He stayed still for a heartbeat, enjoying his favorite position. He was nestled snuggly between her thighs and her legs wrapped around his hips, locked at the ankles. After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked down on Nessie. He looked down between them admiring the view. He allowed his eyes to linger on the spot where they were wedged together before dragging his eyes back up her body until they met her eyes. "You know, I could really get used to this." He said with a slight wiggle of his hips, pressing even harder against her core.

She hissed through her teeth and let her eyes close as she delighted in the pressure he was applying against her sensitive bud. "Me too," she admitted, "I really like it when we are this close." Embarrassed, she looked away as she added in a whisper, "And I really love feeling you between my legs."

Jacob's eyes widened as her words registered, "Damn, girl! Where'd that come from?" He watched as her face darkened in a blush and he felt her uncross her legs. "Oh no don't get me wrong, it was hot as hell but I'm not used to you saying shit like that."

"Ok, ok…so I came out of my box a little," she tried to smile away her embarrassment, "just forget I said it and kiss me." She pulled him closer and he went without hesitation.

Jacob knew she was still nervous about talking dirty. With most things she was all about talking and studying but when it came to the physical side of their relationship, Nessie took more of a hands-on approach to learning. She was more than a little hesitant to talk dirty but things were obviously progressing. Jacob had to admit that as much as he loved the dirty talk but it wasn't nearly as important as getting some action. They really hadn't talked much about how far or how fast things would progress between them but it was becoming clearer every day that the time was quickly approaching.

Jacob shut the responsible side of his brain off and let himself enjoy what was happening. His kisses were strong and eager as he never felt satisfied when it came to Nessie. He always wanted to be closer, to taste more, and to feel more. Her hands were moving under his shirt, caressing each of his muscles as she pushed his shirt higher and higher. It was obvious she wanted the shirt off. With a swift yank, the shirt came off and was flung across the room. He heard something getting knocked over and he was pretty sure his shirt had come to rest on top of his recently organized dresser. Jacob smiled for a second as he remembered his confusion about how his room always got trashed; the mess was no longer a mystery.

Jacob kissed her deeply, allowing his hands to smooth along the curves up and down her body. He rubbed his left hand down and around, moving gently down her side to her ass and up her thigh. He made this journey with his hand once, twice, three times until he finally stopped cupping her ass and pulling her tighter to him thrusting gently so there was friction between them. He loved how the swell of her fit perfectly in the palm of her hand proving again that they were made for each other.

Jacob slowed the rocking of his hips so he could enjoy the feel of her longer and hold off his impending release. Shifting his body, he moved his hand from her ass and used it to brace his body over her. He reached for the hem of her shirt and quickly snaked his fingers underneath it. The warmth of her skin felt like silk against his fingertips. Jacob moved broke their kiss and moved his lips down her neck as his hand moved further up inside her shirt. When his fingers reached the bottom of her bra he gently ran the pads of his fingers up over the satin, pinching her tight nipples lightly through the fabric. He needed more and spoke softly against her skin, "Ness, please." He moaned before continuing, "I want to feel you baby. I _need_ to feel you."

The desire in his voice destroyed any fear Nessie had. She reached down between us, waiting for me to lean back so she had room to move. Her eyes locked on mine as she slowly pulled her shirt up and over her head. She wasn't trying to be seductive but the shyness in her movements added to the lust that was pulsing through him. Jacob didn't move to help her, knowing it was more enjoyable to watch the present get unwrapped before his eyes. He felt a shiver roll up his spine once her hot pink bra came into view. The swells of her breasts heaving as she panted from the excitement that she felt. A low growl reverberated deep in his throat as he took in all that she was bearing to him.

Jacob barely felt the feather touches that Nessie was tracing up and down his bulging biceps. He was so entranced by the beauty of her pale skin that his entire body had stilled and he was anchored motionless, hovering just far enough back so he had an unencumbered view of her body spread beneath his. His eyes locked on her breast as it fought to stay inside the confines of her bra. He reverently stroked his finger along the edge the satin, back and forth, before he wrapped his entire hand around her squeezing her mound gently. His tongue slipped out between and moistened his lips, as his eyes continued to eat her up. Nessie giggled, breaking his trance. "What?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nothing, really," she said, failing to hide her laughter. "It's just the image of you squeezing a melon just popped into my head. Then when you licked your lips like you were hungry and I just had to laugh."

"Well if I'm honest, that's a pretty accurate image." Jake replied as his eyes returned to their favorite focal point. "I think I'll just take a bite."

Before his words could register, Jacob leaned down and nibbled on the exposed skin of her breast, using just enough teeth to tease a moan from Nessie. Her back arched high at the feel of him and he wasted no time. He swiftly moved his hand under her, finding the clasp of her bra. He met her eyes and silently asked permission to release it and reveal her completely to him. With a minute nod, she agreed. Nimble fingers made quick work of the clasp and the tightness went lax from around her. He pushed himself off her and watched as first pulled one arm out of the strap and then keeping an arm covering herself she removed the other strap and dropped it off the side of the bed.

Jacob didn't move; waiting for her breathing to slow and for her to get used to the idea of letting him see her completely. His fingers ran back and forth along the forearm clutched across her bare chest. He leaned forward and kissed her, whispering soothingly, "Baby, I love you and all that you want to share with me. We can stop right here and it won't change a thing."

Nessie relaxed as his not only Jacob's soft tones but his love flowed over her. She worked her arm from between them only to wrap it tightly around his neck pulling their naked torsos tight together. He moaned into the kisses and she felt the tension leave her completely. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the feeling of him. His kisses were deep and dominating as he wanted to make sure she felt all the love he had for her before he moved onward. His kisses moved from her lips, to her throat and lower; the journey taking him closer and closer but he withheld any actual contact, heightening her anticipation.

Her hands found his shoulders and as she was trying not to just force him to stop playing with her. He took a deep breath and blew his hot breath over her nipple until it puckered further. When she felt the tip of his tongue flick lightly across the very tip, her fingers clawed into his back. Her body instinctually thrust upward to stay close to that beautiful sensation. "Oh God" she moaned in ecstasy.

Her breathing was getting faster and deeper as he worked her over with his mouth. Her nails were raking down his back as the waves of feeling ran through her body. He tried to control his hips but the warmth between her legs and his need for release proved to be too much. He lavished her body with kisses, tasting every inch of skin that he dared explore. Her scent was driving him to the edge of insanity. He wanted more-he wanted her completely but he couldn't help but wonder if they were moving too fast.

The need for release was strong between both of them. He was an expert at relieving his own tension their play would often lead to but he couldn't leave her wound so tight-so close to the edge. He moved back up to kiss her while moving his hand down to undo her jeans. He took his time, giving her every opportunity to tell him to stop. He felt her hips lift slightly urging him on. He first unbuttoned then unzipped her jeans; his hand attempting to slide beneath the material to stroke her folds. After several attempts, it was obvious-the jeans needed to go; they were literally painted on her.

Nessie shocked Jacob for the second time. As he sat back on his heels she placed her hands on the sides of her jeans and began to wiggle her way out of her fabric prison. Jacob was frozen watching her peel herself out of her clothes, revealing more of her body to him. She scissored her legs working them furiously until her pants had joined the growing pile of clothing on Jacob's floor. He smiled down at her, lying there in black boy shorts and nothing else. It dawned on him that this was the furthest they had ever gone; she was practically naked in his bed.

His eyes locked on hers, searching for any sign of fear or hesitation. Jacob smiled when all he saw was complete trust, confidence and a whole lot of pure lust staring back. Looking at her now bare ankles he floated his hands up her legs. "Nessie you are so beautiful," he said as he worshiped her skin, skimming lightly over every inch of her with the lightest of touches.

Jacob resettled his massive body over her placing his hand gingerly over her undies. He enjoyed the feeling of her warmth through the saturated silkiness, the last barrier between their euphoric skin to skin contact that he was dreaming of. He kissed from her throat up to her lips whispering sweet nothings the entire time. Like a tentative explorer of a new world, Jacob's fingers moved slowly inside her undies, slid over her slit and began to rub sensuous circles against her.

They were both teetering on the edge of losing it. Jacob was a risk of losing complete control and taking her wildly and completely. While Nessie was clinging to the feelings and sensations that were coursing through her body and trying not to lose herself to embarrassment that she was not enough for Jacob. The only way either of them was to truly enjoy all the wonders in this new part of their relationship was to stop thinking and that was the last thing Nessie heard Jacob mutter as he inched his fingers under her undies.

Nessie wound her fingers tighter through his hair and her eyes rolled back into her head as Jacob starting rubbing my thumb in small, tight circles over her nub. He took time with her, applying slow but gentle pressure as the tip of his index finger teased her opening. He needed to be inside her but was fine with how far they had come; which was much farther than he had ever expected when she showed up this morning.

Nessie arched and moaned beneath Jacob, as he played her body. He kissed her deeply, sucked and nipped gently along her breast and massaged her swollen nub until she was sure she would explode. Gone from her mind were all thoughts of trying to be sexy for Jacob. She no longer cared how she looked she just needed to stop the slow inch towards her release. She wanted to feel the quake move through her as when he finally worked out her orgasm with his manipulations. She was panting and clawing at Jacob; pulling his body closer and tighter against her, needing everything from him. And like the beautiful man that he was, he gave her all that he had. Her eyes slammed shut and she lost herself completely when he gently pinched her sensitive bud, knocking her over the edge of ecstasy. A deep, moan escaped from the depths of her insides as she rode out her climax and Jacob watched every splendid moment of her release as it rippled across her face.

Nessie was a puddle of skin and bones; a human without substance. The only thing she could do was pant as Jacob showered her body with kisses. Her body let out one final shudder and Jacob took the sign that she was completely sated. He moved to her side stretching out beside her. He adjusted the small boys shorts over her body, trying not to imagine what it would have been like to have her completely nude. The soft moan that escaped was unintentional.

Nessie had finally regained her muscle control and was rolling her body over to face Jacob. She traced the chiseled lines of his stomach up between his pectoral muscles and around to the nap of his neck. When her eyes met his, she pulled him into a passionate kiss. She kissed him hard and thorough, climbing further up his body until he rolled over on his back. With her body draped across his upper torso and his mind lost in the feeling of her kiss, Jacob was actually startled when he felt her small fingers slip inside his sweats. His head fell back, breaking the kiss as he hissed in pleasure when the pads of her fingers moved over the tip of his engorged member. Her hand wrapped smoothly around him and she took her time stroking up and down his length. Her grip was sure and firm and felt a million times better than his gargantuan hand when he had to do things himself. She peppered his jaw with kisses before moving down his long neck. With his head so far back his neck went on for miles and Nessie made sure that each inch received attention, even tracing around his Adam's apple with her tongue. She kept working him over with her and mouth as she moved closer to his ear. He shivered as her warm breath blew across his lob as she whispered, "J, this is all new to me. Please tell me if doing this right. Tell me if I hurt you."

"Fuck me, Ness." he panted. "Yes, this is perfect, just for fucks sake, don't stop!" That was all the motivation she needed. Her hand continued to pump up and down his length, over and over; faster and tighter until his whole body was tight with anticipation of his release. He could feel her eyes watching me as my face contorted in pleasure, but he didn't care. Jacob was so lost in the feeling of Nessie's hand over him giving him all the pleasure he had only dreamed of for so long. He wasn't thinking of anything at all as found a rhythm with her hand; her warm skin against his tightness was like nothing he could have imagined. It wasn't her hand or a kiss that pushed him over the edge; it was four little words. Nessie was still at his ear, body pressed tight against his, palm working him over when she flicked the edge of his ear with her tongue and spoke words that he never thought he'd hear from her, "Cum for me, Baby." And man did he ever. He didn't have time to warn her and only barely enough time to wrap his hand around the head before it erupted. Jacob's eyes rolled back and his mouth spread in a silent 'O' as he jetted stream after stream into his hand.

It took a few seconds to regain his senses and his eyes to refocus. The first thing he noticed was Nessie looking prideful as she smiled down at him, "You okay?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Jacob responded as he patted the ground until he found his shirt; using the material he cleaned himself off. Pitching the soiled garment across the room, he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled cockily, "If I had to guess I would say you feel pretty good."

"You think?" He said with one of his trademark smiles.

She giggled a bit, but then turned serious, "I wasn't sure if I was doing it right or if I was going to actually get you there, but I'm really happy that I could make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"Baby, you do that anyway," he said as he stroked her check. "What you just did was just the cherry on my sundae." Jacob looked deep into her eyes once more before he pulled her in for a slow sweet kiss before snuggling up close against her.

They dozed off while they lay there holding each other, because the next thing Jake knew he was woke by her crazy ringtone blaring from the corner of the room. Nessie untangled herself from him, padded quickly across the room and grabbed her phone from her jeans pocket. With the flip of her cell phone, Jake knew the private fun was finally at an end. From the squeaks and squeals Nessie made, he was sure it was probably Nicki. He stood and stretched, dropping a quick kiss on her head has he headed towards the bathroom to clean up. Nessie kept the conversation short and it wasn't long before he heard sounds of her grabbing her clothes. She made her way into the bathroom with her clothes piled against her. Jacob snatched a washcloth from the folded stack on the shelf and set it on the pile of material she had, "Meet ya in the bedroom."

He went back to his room finding some clean clothes and dressed. He glanced over at his rumpled sheets and smiled broadly. "So," she started as she joined him leaning against the door, "I told them I wasn't up for doing anything big tonight. So we are gonna kick it at Embry's, watch a few movies and order in."

Not needing any further explanation, Jacob simply replied, "Sounds like a plan."

Nessie and Jake spent a little longer at his house. The finished straightening up his room, both fighting the constant urge to fall back into bed and spend a little longer at his house; well Nessie fought Jacob's urges to return for round two between the sheets. Billy wasn't back when they finally decided to leave. They left him a quick note before heading out to pick-up their regular movie choices: one chick flick and one horror movie. Either movie was a win for the guys because it guaranteed some cuddle time with the girls. After a final stop for snacks, they made their way to Embry's.

The two couples sat sprawled around the room having already watched one of the movies. There were Chinese food containers piled high and dry on the table, empty chip bags balled up and glasses all around. The feeling of relaxation and laziness was broken when Nessie started to whine about being hungry again. The boys just laughed as Nicki shook her head in disbelief. Jacob spoke through his chuckling, "I thought I would have complained first. But now that it's out there, anyone up for ice cream."

"Hell yeah," Embry yelled as he jumped up, pulling Nicki up with him. Like a professional cleaning squad, they made quick work of food shrapnel that was all over the room. They grabbed their shoes, finger combed their hair and piled into Jacob's car.

Starting the car, and pulling away from the house, Jacob finally asked "So where we going?"

"Ok y'all. Here's the thing, I'm having a craving." Nessie started. Immediately, Jacob knew this wouldn't be good and from the faces of Embry and Nicki, they knew it too.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded, trying to sound put out but failing. Everyone knew, 'what Nessie wanted, Nessie got.'

Nessie took a second to meet the three sets of anxious eyes in the car before she yelled, "COLDSTONE!"

"Fuck me…that's like an hour away." Embry whined.

"You know what, I can go for that." Nicki chimed in, cuddling up to Embry. She gave him the dreaded 'imprint' look and with the boys knew it was over. When their girls pulled out those eyes, there was no way either of them would say no; they'd win every time.

"Whatever, ya'll. Let's just go already," he sulked. Jacob could almost feel the car sag as Embry slouched down and started to pout.

Cranking up the music and the fearsome foursome headed off. It wasn't a bad drive; the night was clear and the cops weren't out. They spent the ride clowning on the girls who were trying to keep up and rap along to the music; as usual, the lyrics that flew from Nessie's mouth were nothing like what was coming through the speakers. The random conversations flowed freely through the car, no one carrying how stupid or mundane the comments were. The hour drive passed quickly and in no time they were pulling into the parking lot.

Whipping into a spot, Jacob threw it in park and shut off the car. As if on cue, the talk switched to the ice cream concoctions they would have when they got inside. Nessie was up for Death by Chocolate, Embry wanted something called the Candy shop but it was Nicki that brought the conversation to a standstill when she said she wanted Vanilla. After they had just driven over an hour to come to a shop that will mix anything the heart would want to, creating the perfect flavor ice cream and she wanted Vanilla. _Vanilla!_ They all started laughing and teasing Nicki about being plain as they walked towards the entrance, when Embry just stopped abruptly. Jacob plowed into his back and the girls spun around to see want the ruckus was over.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Jacob snapped.

"Look, isn't that Leah over there?" Jacob turned in the direction Embry was looking and sure enough across the parking lot was Leah pressed against a car by some guy. They weren't kissing or anything but it was obvious that it was an intimate moment. Trying to reign in the shock, Jacob tried to play it off like it was no big deal. He always felt like Leah deserved happiness. Of course, the curiosity was killing him so this would not be forgotten but now wasn't the time to discuss it.

Jacob shoved Embry towards the door, "Let the girl be, man. We have more important things to focus."

In a few long strides, Jacob had reached the door. He stood holding it open as Embry followed Nessie inside. He stood there holding the door waiting for Nicki to come through. Looking back, he noticed she was just staring. Calling out to her, he broke her concentration, "Nicki, you coming?"

"Yeah," she mumbled and started forward but she never took her eyes off of Leah and the guy. Eventually, she walked through the door but glanced over her shoulder one last time before joining Embry in the line. Nicki looked like she was thinking really hard about something for a few minutes, but then just as fast she was done and wrapping her arms around her man.

The ordering started and the master artist behind the counter whipped each respective ice cream concoction into shape. They paid and found a table in the back corner as the place wasn't busy; the small table gave the foursome privacy so they wouldn't be bothered by anyone who came in. Jacob wasn't surprised it was so dead; it was to be expected on a late Saturday night in Northwestern Washington State.

The conversation was light and generally focused on Leah and her mystery man but everything was just speculation. The girls were giddy that she was finally having a little fun. But Jacob wasn't going to say much until he had a chance to talk to her. Embry didn't really have much to say and only threw in an 'uh huh' or 'whatever' to pretend to be part of the conversation. In the end, the girls chatted and the boys inhaled their deserts.

Jacob settled back in his chair; fat and happy, and was staring off into space. He noticed Nessie lean over and whisper to Nicki about having some fun. Locking eyes with her, Jacob was just about to ask what she had in mind when Nessie tilted her head ever so slightly to the left and licked all the way up the side of her ice cream cone, humming her enjoyment along the way and then gentle sucking the ice cream into her mouth at the top. Instantly, Jacob felt his pants get snug.

There was no need to question, as he realized this was the fun she had in mind. Glancing towards Embry, Jacob noticed his eyes were glued on Nicki; the girls had similar minds along with the same crazy ideas. Jacob refocused his attention on his girl once more as she was swirling her tongue around the tip of her cone. In perfect sync, Embry and Jacob leaned forward to enjoy the show. The last coherent thought Jacob remembered was wishing he was an ice cream cone. Who knew that eating ice cream could be so much fun?


	12. Lovestruck

**A/N:**Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth, and most importantly, I haven't abandoned my stories. Writer's Block, real-life distractions, holidays, whatever you want to blame is fine but the reality of it is...this took forever and a day to get posted. But here it is.

Its a lot shorter than my normal chapters but I needed to stop it here. Things are going to start to change and this just worked out best.

Hope someone is still out there reading. Smooches, Scrappy

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~*~*~*~*~CSoN<strong>~*~*~*~*~**

With the ice cream finished, the two couples were flying on a sugar high as they headed home. The conversations were wild and silly but they did nothing to distract the group from the pink elephant that was along for the ride. After a few lame jokes and random side conversations, the questions about Leah started. Who was the guy with Leah? When did they get together? How serious was it? And the most important question of all, would it last or was the imprinting curse going to bring her more pain?

The questions floating around the car all came back to the same conclusion, we knew nothing. The girls questioned the guys about seeing things in the pack mind while on patrols. The guys pestered the girls about how they couldn't know with as much time they spent gossiping. No matter how they looked at it or tried to sort it out, Leah and her new man were a mystery that no one saw coming.

Leah had been in such a bad place for so long that everyone wanted her to find that special someone. There was no mistaking what was causing the smiles as the conversation continued and thoughts of her finally finding someone right for her played in everyone's mind. Forget right, Leah just needed someone who could handle her in all her royal bitchiness. No matter what, the fact that Leah was dating would be serious news for the pack.

"Enough about Leah, there's something else I need to know." Jake said.

"There's a lot you need to know Jake, but we gave up the hope of teaching you things a long time ago." Embry joked, but only Nessie laughed.

"Got jokes! You can't teach someone anything when you don't know shit." Jake said, shutting Embry up quick. "But this is about Nicki, not me asshole."

At the mention of her name, Nicki snapped out of her thoughts and joined the conversation. "Me? What about me?" she asked.

With absolute seriousness, Jake asked, "What's with ordering a plain vanilla shake? You do realize that's almost sacrilegious in the world of Coldstone."

"Yeah, Nick, care to explain?" Nessie continued. "With all those amazing flavors and at least 30 things to add in, the possibilities are endless. And you order Vanilla! On what planet does that even make sense?"

Nicki rolled her eyes and replied "I got your flavors right here, Bitch." Embry growled as Nicki palmed both of her breasts to accentuate her point. With speed only a supernatural could manage, he unclipped her seatbelt and pulled Nicki across the backseat closer to him. Embry had other things in mind besides his girls taste in ice cream and opted to lose himself in Nicki's neck instead.

"Sure, Sure." Jake spoke before Nessie could snark off to Nicki. "I was being serious; are you really that unimaginative that you can't think of a great creation to eat at Coldstone?"

Nicki pulled away from Embry so she could answer Jake and his 'serious' question. "You know, it's not about being unimaginative. I've always enjoyed Vanilla; plain, old simple Vanilla, the original flavor that started it all. To me, I don't see a reason to dress up a good thing with extras if it's already perfect. "

"Well if that's how you feel, why do you wear clothes?" Embry said as he tried to pull her back into him. "You're perfect."

"Slick, Embry. Very slick!" Nessie joked, trying not to bust out laughing.

"So what happens next?" Quickly realizing that this question was an open invitation for a smart-ass Embry remark, Jake shot him a knowing look in the mirror, "Never mind, Embry, we don't need a Sex Ed. class right now. Just wanted to know which way I'm pointing this car instead of just rolling around burning up my gas."

In true Nessie style, she brought the fun times to a screeching halt with a dose of reality. "As much as I would love to keep this night going, three of us have a paper to write in the morning."

"Honey, I love you but sometimes I just wish you wouldn't speak." Jake flinched as she jokingly smacked him in his chest. "Ouch woman, I started with I love you. But on the real, I guess it's safe to say we're heading home?"

Once reality was invited along for the ride it was hard to ignore. Everyone quickly decided that it was time to call it a night and start heading home. As the car covered the last few miles, the couples hashed out the agenda for the next day. The boys were scheduled to patrol at different times on Sunday and Nessie's grandma, Esme, always loved cooking so the plans fell into place easily. Once the boys showed up they'd stay for the 'feeding of the wildlife'-as Rosalie had nicknamed it-and then everyone would head off to get to work; Embry to patrol and the others would work their reports.

With plans set, Jake and Embry dropped the girls off at Nessie's house. It was now expected for Nicki to crash at Nessie's house nearly every weekend and this Saturday was no different. Pulling in front of the Cullen house, Jake got out and walked around his car. Jake and Nessie kissed their goodbyes outside the car, while Nicki said a proper goodnight to Embry from the backseat. The boys let the girls go faster than they liked but this was the norm with an audience of vampires in the house.

Sunday morning showed up way too fast. Embry made his way to the Black house and woke Jake in true Embry fashion, by dumping water on him. And in true Jake fashion, Embry ended up with a broken his nose…AGAIN. They had officially lost count of how many times Embry's nose had healed; just another one of the many pack jokes. While Jake hit the showers, Embry tried to reposition his nose so it didn't heal crooked.

They guys showed up at the Cullen house an hour or so later. Nicki and Nessie had helped Esme make lunch and it was laid out, waiting for them. Of course, lunch was amazing but who could expect anything less with Mrs. Esme cooking. After lunch, Embry had to leave for patrol while the others cleared the table and so they could start on their papers. Embry scarfed down a few more cookies, kissed Nicki on her neck and headed out the door.

History homework had never been such a pain as it was this time around for Jake. It should have been easy to write a simple history paper, especially since everyone in the house had lived through all the stuff they were studying. But in actuality Nessie's family knowledge became a curse. The Cullen's had to triple check the facts as the trio tried to churn out a simple high school paper. Every time one of the kids would get the facts from the school book or websites only to be told that the so called 'facts' were wrong by one vamp or another, prompting yet another rewrite. After a couple of rewrites, Nicki pointed out that we should stick with the books; after all, the teacher was grading us from the information in the book not what Nessie's family swore happened. Needless to say there were a lot of pissy vamps walking around ranting and raving about the stuff being pawned off on us as history. If it wasn't so time consuming to keep redoing stuff it would actually have been pretty funny.

Eventually, the torturous history session came to an end. Jake was actually happy to get away from homework, even if it meant it was time to patrol. He said his goodbye's to everyone in the house made his way deeper into the forest. Like a pair of wrestlers trading places, Jake phased in and as soon as their minds connected Embry phased out. No need for conversation, it was just another normal day for them.

Jake didn't have to search the memory to figure out who is patrol partner was; it had become an unwritten rule that it would be Leah. It wasn't about respect or that Leah treated Jake any different because she was just as bitchy, but because Jake was Alpha she literally couldn't be as much of a pain in the ass to him. Jake had abilities that the others didn't; he could either block her completely from his mind or alpha order her crazy ass to chill out.

Tonight there would be no orders and no mind-blocking; tonight Jake would tap into his chatty side. He had an assignment from his beloved while he was on patrol. Nessie was concerned, which meant she needed the gossip, about Leah and it was up to Jake to find out as much as he could about what they saw in the parking lot. Needless to say, tonight would be an interesting night.

As soon as Embry vacated the mind-meld, Jake understood exactly why he had cut out so quickly. Leah was humming love songs. Jake had been hit with a wide variety of things when he phased with Leah but it was an absolute guarantee that he had never heard her humming love songs. This was such a bizarre development he had to have a little fun with of it, "_Aw shucks, you don't have to sing love songs to me?"_ he mocked.

"_Hey Jake. You wish I was singing to you."_

"_Yeah, that's it. No snarky comments. No Bitch attack, just 'Hi Jake'?"_

"_Yep." _

Jake scanned the scenery he saw through her eyes trying to figure out which direction she was. Once he recognized the landscape, he headed towards her. "_So chatty tonight, Leah. However will I keep up?" _

Leah wasn't taking the bait. She just continued her constant loop around the Rez. "S_o how was your night?"_ Jake started again, trying the casual approach this time.

Leah may have responded with _"Nothing,"_ but her thoughts betrayed her. Flashes of dinner, Coldstone, not actually making it into the ice cream shop and all the events that followed, ran through her mind in vivid detail.

"_Hey, hey now, censor some of that would ya. I don't need to see you in that way." _

Her laugh wasn't heard as much as Jake felt it. "_Paybacks a bitch and you already know I am so why are you acting surprised. I've relived you guys' love stories, no wait change that to lust stories, for years. You should feel lucky to get a sneaky peek at my love life."_

"_Well before you show me the blow by blow…wait you didn't, did ya."_

"_Ha-frigging-Ha, Jake. Wouldn't you like to know?"_

"_In all seriousness, what's the story? I did happen to see you last night when we went out to Coldstone. I saw you, um, enjoying the company of some guy; when did all that start?"_

Flipping from snarky bitch to goo-goo girlie, Leah gushed, "_Oh Jake. He's the most amazing, fabulous, gorgeous, hot, did I say GORGEOUS guy. His name is Ian. I guess it's been a few months now_." This was a side of Leah he never thought anyone would see. It was the lovey-dovey side that Sam talked about but the rest of the pack had believed was just a crock. But here she was, a giddy, lovesick puppy. Jake just smiled and let her have her moment.

_"Remember awhile back I mentioned that guy that was hanging around the shop? Well it's him. I was scared to let things happen between us. I mean every time we would go out, I would keep telling myself to not get in to deep, don't fall for him. I mean I knew that I could still imprint on some random guy walking down the street or something. But it just happened; no matter how hard I tried to fight the attraction, I couldn't. He is just so sweet, caring and not only can he handle my moods but he can dish my bullshit right back at me. And trust me when I say I didn't make it easy on him but he never stopped pursuing me. He would drop by every chance he got, we went out several times a week and it's been almost like a fairytale. If I didn't know better I would think HE imprinted but we all know that's a wolf thing."_

Jake stopped dead in his tracks. Up until then he had only been half listening to the ramblings of his crazy friend but that last bit grabbed his attention. _"What did you say? You think he imprinted?"_

"_Oh calm down. __I don't mean for real Jake, just relax. There's no way he's a wolf. I just meant that he was all romantic; he's just like you guys acted after you imprinted. He did all the charming little things that reminded me of you guys minus the goofy look you guys get when you see your imprints."_

"_And you're __**sure **__he has no Quileute blood anywhere in him? I mean do you know where he's from? What about his family, where are they?"_

"_Let it go, Alpha. Damn, it was just a poor choice of words. I figured it would explain it easier I wasn't trying to get your tail in a knot. Let's just forget said anything and run patrol."_

Jake backed off because he really wasn't in the mood to fight with Leah. The silence between them grew and he slowly started to run ahead of her. There was nothing like a good foot race to lighten Leah's mood when she was headed towards Bitchville and Jake knew he needed a distraction. He'd never admit it but he knew he couldn't beat her, she was just too fast, but this was just about a mood adjustment. It's all part of the Alpha job's description.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful but crazy nonetheless. They raced a few more times before deciding to split up and run opposite ways along the perimeters. It was like no other night Jake had ever run with Leah. She was so chatty, even showing interest in his and Nessie's relationship. She cracked jokes and talked shit, but not once did she cop a serious attitude.

A night with no anger or hostility from Leah was something the pack had all prayed for. Jake was seriously considering not sharing Leah's personality shift with any of the other wolves. Once the word got out that Leah wasn't in constant attack mode then everyone would want to patrol with her. Leah had just moved up the list of the best wolves to run with. At the end of our shift, Leah and Jake met up outside the Rez and sat waiting for the next two suckers to relieve them

"_Hey Jake, I was wondering if I could get a few nights off patrol?"_

This peaked his curiosity. "_What's the occasion? I mean you can't be celebrating your anniversary with what's his name already?"_

"_His name is IAN and n__o, it's nothing like that. It's just that now that the holidays are over, Ian wanted to do something just the two of us. So he has asked me to go on a trip with him for a few days. Nothing long, but I would need to miss at least one shift, maybe two depending on when we head out."_

"_Wow!" _ Jake hadn't realized how serious things were but this trip spoke volumes. "Y_ou guys are serious. Where ya going? That is if you don't mind telling me?"_

"_We're just going to a little bed & breakfast up in Canada. He said he wants to take me somewhere nice, quiet and isolated so he doesn't have to worry about sharing me with anyone."_

"_Ok, now that's just sappy. Yeah, I guess you can go. I mean how often do you go falling in love." _ Jake could feel the happiness pulsing through her. He must have spaced out for a second because next thing he knew Leah had licked up the side of his muzzle. His huge head snapped around, _"What the hell was that, Leah?"_

"_What did you expect; I'm sitting here in wolf form; that's the closest thing to a big sloppy kiss I could think of. Thanks Jake. Thank you so much. You just don't know how happy this makes me."_

"_Sure, Sure." _ He did get it though. Leah's pain had been the pack pain for so many years and now things were looking up. How could he **not** get it?


End file.
